Traduccion: the forgotten boy
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: El hermano gemelo de Harry es considerado el Niño-Que-Vivio, nadie es consciente de su existencia. Olvidado por todos a excepcion de los elfos domesticos Potter. Cuando Severus Snape se entera de esto lo ve como una oportunidad de escapar del control de Dumbledore. Cautivado por el niño lo toma para su cuidado, dandole el padre que necesita. HP/SS relacion padre/hijo.
1. Capitulo 1

**N/T:** Esta historia es una traducción de "The forgotten boy" de Kallanit que amablemente me permitió traducir, es una historia que me encanto, la he leído por lo menos 8 veces y la sigo amando, espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Esta historia ya está completa y actualizare aproximadamente cada semana y adaptare algunas cosas para que se entienda mejor. Alguna duda o cometario es más que recibido a menos que sea ofensivo xD.

 **N/A:** Esta no es una historia en la que Harry es olvidado en favor de su gemelo y después pasa por todos los años de Hogwarts, para empezar me di cuenta que no quería escribir una historia del incorrecto niño que vivió. Más bien, simplemente quería a Harry teniendo un hogar lleno de amor.

Cuando leí los libros de HP por primera vez me quede pensando ¿Dónde están todos los adultos? Este pensamiento siguió corriendo por mi mente como un mantra. Me doy cuenta que J.K.R. escribió los libros para jóvenes adultos y que los protagonistas tenían que ser por lo tanto de la misma edad que el público objetivo, pero la negligencia insensible mostrada por los adultos en Hogwarts respecto a la salud física, emocional y el bienestar de los niños bajo su cuidado me ha consternado, al igual que la forma en la que todo el mundo mágico en gran Bretaña parecio seguir gimiendo sobre el malvado Lord Oscuro en lugar de levantarse de sus traseros y hacer algo al respecto. Las elección de dejar todo en las manos de un niños (o bien joven adulto) al que trataron como basura más de la mitad del tiempo, es imperdonable. Dumbledore sabia acerca de los Horrocruxes, probablemente desde el momento en que Harry consiguió su cicatriz y sin duda después de que Harry mostro el diario destruido y sin embargo no parece haber hecho mucho para localizarlos y destruirlos. Hubo que esperar hasta el sexto año de Harry a que Dumbledore encontrar alguno y sin embargo, una vez que puso su mente en ello Harry, Ron y Hermione encontraron el resto en solo unos meses, con solo unos toques oscuros para guiarlos… así que esto no se trata del incorrecto niño que vivió, o Voldemort tomando cuidado de Harry. Tampoco es una historia llena de drama. Más bien es un testimonio del Harry ganando un padre que se niega a dejar que un niño haga lo que los adultos deben haber hecho en primer lugar.

-Severus cambia su nombre durante la historia. Sin embargo, para que sea más fácil de entender, voy a seguir usando Severus por el nombre en el que todos conocemos. Las únicas veces que se usara su nuevo nombre es cuando se presente a gente nueva, o cuando alguien está hablando con él y se dirige por su nombre.

-No está claro si Charlus y Dorea Potter son padres de James Potter. En esta historia estoy asumiendo la teoría de que lo son, de ahí el nombre del supuesto Niño Que Vivió.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece ni a la autora de esta obra, solo hacemos esto por diversión y darle, aunque sea en nuestras mentes un buen hogar a Harry.

"Diálogos"

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Severus se dirigió a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore en Hogwarts.

"¿Quería verme, director?" Pregunto con voz sedosa.

"Ah, sí Severus. Toma asiento. ¿Caramelo de limón?" contestó, ofreciendo el plato de dulces.

Severus se apretó el puente de la nariz. "Director, tengo varias pociones que preparar para la enfermería en este momento para el inicio del año escolar. Si usted pudiera decirme por favor lo que desea, puedo volver a la elaboración de las pociones." Dijo con dientes apretados. Albus Dumbledore raramente mostraba alguna consideración por los planes o deseos de los demás. Al menos con la mayoría de la gente pretendía ser cordial, el abuelo benevolente, pero él nunca se preocupó de hacerlo con Severus. ¿Por qué molestarse? Severus Snape era propiedad de Albus Dumbledore y ambos lo sabían.

"Por supuesto, mañana es el quinto aniversario del joven Charlie Potter. Me gustaría que asistieras a su fiesta conmigo. Sus padres estarán llevándolo de vacaciones el fin de semana, yo estaré acompañándolos durante la primera semana, pero a su regreso a finales de agosto, su formación debe comenzar. Hechizos simples, que requieran poca energía, por supuesto. Él tiene, después de todo, solo cinco años. Sin embargo el Niño Que Vivió debe ser entrenado."

Severus hizo una mueca y Albus expreso inmediatamente su disgusto. "Hiciste un juramento, Severus" advirtió con todos los anteriores signos de amabilidad fuera de su rostro.

"Y no he rechazado sus pedidos, director. Sin embargo, mientras que mi juramento me obliga a obedecer, eso que no significa que me obliga a aceptar alegremente pasar tiempo con Potter y Black" respondió lacónicamente.

"Ahora realmente debes aprender a perdonar y olvidar, Severus." el director dijo condescendientemente, sus ojos azules brillantes.

"¿Eso es todo director? Me gustaría seguir adelante en la preparación de las pociones, si voy a pasar todo el día de mañana en el cumpleaños del Niño Que Vivió."

Severus se levantó y salió de la oficina, su túnica ondeando detrás de él mientras hizo su camino de regreso a las mazmorras, que estaba echando humo. ¿Perdonar y olvidar? Sirius Black había tratado de asesinarlo y no había recibido ninguna sanción, ni siquiera un golpe simbólico en la mano. ¿Y se suponía que debía fingir que no había ocurrido?

La animosidad entre Severus Snape y sus némesis, Sirius Black y James Potter, se inició el día en el que se conocieron, cuando tenían once años, mientras el expreso de Hogwarts estaba llevándolos a su primer año de escuela. ¿Su delito? Querer se ordenado en la casa de Slytherin en lugar de la de Gryffindor. Potter y Black se habían unido con otros dos para atormentarlo y habían hecho sus días de escuela un infierno. Ninguno de los miembros del personal había intervenido para detenerlos de intimidar a Severus, aun cuando las probabilidades fueran bastante injustas, cuatro a uno, y había hecho muy claro al joven muchacho que él no era, ni tan importante, ni tan valioso en los ojos del personal como sus atormentadores lo eran.

Catorce años más tarde, las relaciones entre ellos no habían mejorado y Dumbledore, que todavía favorecía sus Gryffindor de oro, había tomado el gusto para retorcer el cuchillo en Severus en cada oportunidad posible. No había ninguna necesidad de Severus para asistir la fiesta de cumpleaños del niño Potter para el día siguiente. La reunión fácilmente podría esperar hasta que él volviera a partir de sus vacaciones, pero Dumbledore tomó el gran placer del hecho que Severus no tenía ninguna otra opción, sólo seguir sus órdenes y él nunca renunció la posibilidad para atormentar al hombre más joven.

Severus Snape había cometido un terrible error en su vida. Después de que Black había tratado de matar a Severus, después de eso Dumbledore había hecho abiertamente lo obvio que la vida del asustado muchacho carecía de algún valor a los ojos de Dumbledore, Severus se había quedado atrapado por la única gente que alguna vez lo hizo sentir de algún modo bienvenido o aceptado, la única gente que alguna vez lo había considerado digno de aún la mínima cortesía o amabilidad: el Señor Oscuro, Voldemort, y sus seguidores de Mortífagos. Severus había comprendido muy rápidamente el error que había sido, pero cuando se volvió a Dumbledore para la ayuda, cruelmente había sido rechazado.

Fue después de que él oyera por casualidad la parte de una profecía y la llevara al Señor Oscuro, que Dumbledore había escuchado al desesperado joven. La única parte de la profecía que Severus se había enterado había sido: _El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido mientras el séptimo mes muere…_

Severus había pensado que la profecía se había referido a un adulto que había sido nacido al final de Julio, un mago poderoso con la capacidad de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, uno que venía a Gran Bretaña para destruir a Voldemort. Incluso la referencia al vencedor que es nacido de lo han desafiado tres veces, no lo hizo pensar de otra manera, ya que el Señor Oscuro silenciosamente había estado ganando seguidores y poder durante mucho tiempo.

De hecho, el Señor Oscuro había gastado varias décadas vagando por el mundo, aprendiendo magia Oscura, y era completamente posible que un mago adulto del extranjero pudiera tener los padres que habían desafiado tres veces a Voldemort.

Por lo tanto Severus no había tenido ningún reparo en tomar lo que él sabía de la profecía para el Señor Oscuro, deleitándose en secreto en el parpadeo de miedo que había visto en los ojos del loco vicioso.

No se le había ocurrido a Severus que la profecía podría referirse a un niño que aún no había nacido y cuando él comprendió que su amiga de la infancia, Lily Evans - ahora Potter- y su familia había sido señalados como blancos de ataque por el Señor Oscuro como consecuencia de esta profecía, él se había acercado a Dumbledore. El director, la única persona que Voldemort había temido desde siempre, había hecho que Severus se rebajara a si mismo. Él se había arrastrado literalmente al anciano, rogándole que salvara a Lily. Había comprendido que Dumbledore nunca creería que Severus quería salvar a toda la familia Potter –los malos sentimientos entre James Potter y Severus Snape habían sido demasiado profundos y Dumbledore nunca había creído que Severus podría tener algún acto de bondad respecto a el- pero, en realidad, él quería a toda la familia a salvo por el cariño que tenía a Lily. Ella había sido su amigo de la infancia, incluso antes de Hogwarts, y aunque su amistad había terminado, Severus todavía tenía ese cariño para ella y simplemente quería que ella fuera feliz. Y entonces ese hecho se había demostrado cuando le dijo a Dumbledore lo que él quería y el no quiso verlo de ese modo, haciéndolo parecer que él, Severus, estuvo enamorado de Lily y sólo quería que ella fuera salvada. Dumbledore lo despreció aún más para esto pero Severus sabía que él no tenía ninguna otra opción.

Severus Snape había sido atado con un Juramento Inquebrantable de trabajar para Dumbledore como su espía, causar la caída del Lord Oscuro y seguir las ordenes de Dumbledore. Los Potter se habían escondido detrás del encantamiento Fidelio. Y solo el guardián secreto podría revelar su ubicación. Lamentablemente, ellos habían confiado en la persona incorrecta y habían sido traicionados, el guardián secreto había conducido al Señor Oscuro directamente a su casa. Su hijo, Evan Charlus Potter, supuestamente había derrotado al Señor Oscuro cuando él trató de matar al entonces infante de quince meses, su maldición asesina al parecer había rebotado sobre el mismo Señor Oscuro. Dumbledore no creía que el Señor Oscuro se hubiera ido para siempre y él tomo a Severus atándolo a su servicio, listo para el regreso de Voldemort.

Dumbledore había querido añadir un segundo Juramento Inquebrantable, forzando a Severus para proteger al "Niño Que Vivió", pero Severus había protestado.

"¿Qué pasa si hay una emergencia y tengo que actuar para proteger al niño en un camino que contradice al primer juramento? No siempre puedo tener el tiempo para conseguir su permiso. No sólo eso podría matarme sino que podría poner al niño en el peligro."

Con la seguridad del joven Charlus Potter en mente, Dumbledore había aceptado este razonamiento - aunque no sin hacer sudar a Severus por eso primero - y había cancelado el primer juramento. El autoimpuesto Líder de la Luz entonces había hecho a Severus jurar un segundo Juramento inquebrantable, que todavía lo tenía atado en servidumbre a Dumbledore, pero que ponía la protección del "Niño Que Vivió " delante de todo, inclusive su servicio al más viejo hombre. Esto no era tanta libertad como a Severus le habría gustado, pero aún ese pequeño margen era más de lo que él había esperado.

Al día siguiente, un reacio Severus Snape fue por floo con Dumbledore a la casa Potter. "Albus, bienvenido" grito James. "Snivellus" añadió groseramente al ver al hombre detrás de Dumbledore. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Pedí a Severus venir. Quiero comenzar a entrenar a Charlus después de sus vacaciones y pensé que estaría bien si él primero pudiera conocer a Severus en un ambiente informal. "

"Bien, vamos adentro, Albus. Charlus está por aquí, " dijo James, dirigiendo al anciano al espacio donde el fiesta estaba y no haciendo caso a Severus.

Severus suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento infantil de otro hombre. Desde luego, Albus no dijo ni una palabra para llevar una vida tranquila. Su preciosos Gryffindors no puede hacer ninguna cosa incorrecta, pensó con resignación.

Media hora en la fiesta, Dumbledore se había ido, pero había dado instrucciones a Severus "Quédate y disfruta de la fiesta, querido muchacho"

Severus no se había atrevido a marcharse inmediatamente detrás de Dumbledore, mientras el anciano tomaría nota de cuánto tiempo él se había quedado en la fiesta, pero para su alivio, fue ignorado por todos los otros invitados. Sabiendo que él era un invitado inoportuno, Severus silenciosamente se había escapado y fue buscando la biblioteca, teniendo la intención de leer un libro para pasar el tiempo hasta que él pudiera marcharse sin ninguna repercusión. Mientras buscaba la biblioteca en Potter Manor, él sintió un tirón extraño en su magia y lo siguió. Llegando a la cocina, él decidió pedir una taza del té. La única bebida servida en la fiesta había sido el jugo de calabaza, una bebida que Severus encontraba asquerosamente dulce.

"¿Cómo puede ser Gillie de ayuda, señor?"

Severus miró al elfo domestico que se había acercado a él cuando entro en la cocina. "Una taza del té, por favor, " contestó.

El elfo lo miró disculpándose. "El amo y la ama no quieren que bebidas calientes sean servidas en la fiesta en caso de que se derramen y hagan daño a los niños" explicó.

Desde luego que no. No importa que la Señora Longbottom probablemente se esté muriendo por una taza de té tanto como yo lo estoy, pensó. Hay encantos que ellos fácilmente pueden poner para prevenir cualquier derrame y aislar las tazas para garantizar que los niños no se quemen si las tocan. No hay respeto para sus invitados.

"¿Qué pasa si me siento y bebo el té aquí en la cocina, Gillie?" sugirió. "No me van a extrañar en la fiesta, te lo aseguro."

El pequeño elfo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y momentos después, una taza de té estaba esperando en la mesa en la cocina para él.

"Gracias, Gillie", dijo al elfo con admiración mientras tomaba un sorbo. "Esto esta delicioso."

El elfo le sonrió. "De nada, señor."

Mientras Severus se sentó tranquilamente disfrutando su té, en su visión periférica, notó un movimiento en la esquina de la cocina. Severus podía sentir que estaba siendo observado y mirando a escondidas, vio a un niño con una mata desordenada de pelo negro y brillantes ojos verdes asomando la cabeza por un armario. Ese niño sólo puede ser un Potter, pensó con asombro. Él es la viva imagen de James, pero tiene los ojos de Lily. ¿Quién demonios es? Él no es el Niño que vivió. Ese mocoso está ocupado siendo mimado en la fiesta.

Pretendiendo no ser consciente de nada de lo que sucede a su alrededor en la cocina, escuchó con asombro como el elfo doméstico se deslizó hacia el niño y lo amonestó. "No, Harry Sin Nombre. Debe permanecer en su alacena."

¿Harry sin nombre? ¿En su alacena? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Severus pensó consternada. No estaba al tanto de un segundo niño Potter - de hecho, dudaba que alguien lo estuviera - y sin embargo este niño que estaba agachándose de nuevo en la alacena era, sin duda, el hijo de James y Lily Potter.

Con una alarma creciente, preguntó el elfo, "Gillie, ¿quién es Harry Sin Nombre y por qué está en la alacena?"

El pequeño elfo se puso las manos en los oídos en señal de peligro. Severus podía ver que quería responder, pero estaba demasiado arraigada en el hecho de que los elfos domésticos deben mantener los secretos de sus amos.

"Gillie, eres un muy buen elfo y sé que usted guarda secretos de tu amo", dijo con suavidad y Gillie asintió con gratitud. "¿Es Harry Sin Nombre un secreto? ¿Ha dicho tu amo que no hables de él?"

"No, señor", chilló.

"¿Así que me puedes decir de él?"

"Harry Sin Nombre es el gemelo del amo Charlie, señor, pero Harry Sin Nombre vive con los elfos" Gillie explicó en voz baja.

"¿Por qué viven Harry con los elfos, Gillie? ¿Por qué lo llaman Harry Sin Nombre?" Severus cuestionó, tratando de no mostrar su horror.

"Gillie es un buen elfo, señor. Gillie no puede hablar mal de sus amos" susurró.

"Gillie, ¿se le une específicamente al amo James o a la familia Potter?" Severus preguntó cuidadosamente.

"Gillie se une a la familia Potter, señor, pero Harry Sin Nombre no es un Potter."

"¿Cómo es eso posible, si es el gemelo del amo Charlie? Él es la imagen misma de James Potter."

"Gillie no puede decir, señor."

Severus suspiró. Él podría, por supuesto, simplemente ignorar al niño, pero su magia lo mantuvo empujando y él había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos.

"Gillie, ¿hay alguien más que me pueda decir sobre Harry? ¿Señor Black o el señor Lupin, tal vez?"

Gillie negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. "No, ni el señor Black o el señor Lupin, señor."

"Ya veo. Bueno, ¿tal vez podría hablar con Harry?"

"No, señor", chilló alarmado. "Harry Sin Nombre no habla a las personas, señor. Harry sin nombre sólo habla con elfos."

"Y todos los elfos están obligados a los Potter," suspiró con frustración.

En ese momento, Gillie se vio esperanzado. "Hay un elfo, señor. Si llama por Dobby puede hablar de Harry Sin Nombre con usted."

Severus frunció el ceño. Había oído ese nombre antes. "¿Por qué puedo hablar con el elfo de los Malfoy sobre Harry?" preguntó con asombro.

"Cuando el amo Charlie y Harry Sin Nombre nacieron, Dappy fue vinculado al amo Charlie y Dobby a Harry Sin Nombre. Cuando el amo decidió que no necesitaba tantos elfos vendió a Dobby, pero no rompió el vínculo con Harry Sin Nombre. El vínculo con los Malfoy no se tomó adecuadamente porque Dobby todavía está vinculado a Harry sin nombre. Los Malfoy no se dan cuenta, pero Dobby puede romper el vínculo con ellos en cualquier momento, para estar con Harry Sin Nombre. "

"Y debido a que Dobby está vinculado a Harry personalmente y no a los Potter, y Harry no es un Potter, Dobby puede hablar libremente," dijo Severus en la comprensión.

Cuando Gillie asintió con la cabeza, Severus llamó por el otro elfo. Con un crack, Dobby apareció ante él.

"¿Cómo puede Dobby ser de ayuda?" preguntó, rebotando con entusiasmo.

"Espera un momento, Dobby," dijo Severus. "Gillie, ¿eres capaz de avisarme si alguien se acerca a la cocina? Me gustaría hablar con Dobby sin ser molestados."

"Gillie puede hacer eso, señor."

"Gracias. Has sido muy útil, Gillie. Eres un muy buen elfo." El pequeño elfo sonrió a su alabanza y Severus se volvió hacia el otro elfo. "Dobby, necesito que me hables de tu amo Harry."

"Amo Harry es el gemelo del amo Charlie, señor. Cuando el hombre malo vino a herir a los Potter, el amo hizo una gran explosión con la magia. Dobby lo sintió. El hombre malo fue destruido. El amo fue drenado de la magia y estaba inconsciente en su cuna. Director Bigotes se acercó y escuchó al amo Charlie llorando y él no se dio cuenta del amo de Dobby".

"¡Merlín! Entonces Harry es el Niño Que Vivió y no Charlie?" Severus susurró y Dobby y Gillie solo asintieron.

"Elfos saben esto", dijo Dobby.

"¿Qué pasa con sus padres?"

"Los Potter no recuerdan al amo Harry de Dobby", explicó Dobby con tristeza. "Ellos estaban ocupados cuidando del amo Charlie después de que el hombre malo vino, y no tuvieron tiempo para el amo de Dobby. Dijeron a los elfos para cuidar de amo de Dobby mientras se aseguraron que el amo Charlie estaba bien. Pero se les olvidó todo acerca del amo de Dobby y nunca volvieron a preguntar por él. En cualquier momento que el amo de Dobby lloró en su cuna, atendía al amo Charlie en su lugar y no se molestaron sobre ninguna cosa del amo de Dobby. Dobby se hizo cargo del amo esa noche. Dobby lo alimentó, lo bañó y lo atendió. Cuando el amo Charlie se sacó de la guardería a un dormitorio adecuado, la guardería se convirtió en una sala de juegos para el amo Charlie y no había ningún sitio para el amo de Dobby, por lo que Dobby lo llevó a la cocina, donde viven los elfos. Gillie se hace cargo del amo Harry por Dobby ahora".

Esto tuvo mucho sentido para Severus. El Juramento Inquebrantable que Dumbledore le había obligado a tomar, no se había referido a Charlie Potter por su nombre, sino que le había obligado a proteger y cuidar del Niño Que Vivió. Esto explicaba el tirón en su magia, atrayéndolo a la cocina, donde el joven Harry vivió con los elfos domésticos, después de haber sido olvidado por su familia. Obviamente, la magia había decretado que la situación de vida de Harry era insostenible – ante la cual un horrorizado Severus, estaba de acuerdo de todo corazón - Y su juramento lo necesitaba para tomar medidas.

"Dobby, si su vínculo con los Malfoy no se ha completado, ¿por qué te quedas ahí?"

"Dobby no puede quedarse con los Potter y Dobby piensa que no es seguro que los desagradables Malfoy sepan sobre el amo Harry, por lo que Dobby no les ha dicho acerca de su vínculo real".

"Muy bien. Eso es muy sabio, Dobby. Gillie, Dobby, me gustaría conocer a Harry, por favor."

Los elfos se miraron con inquietud y Severus explico. "Sé que han estado cuidado muy bien de él, pero él no ha sido visto por otro ser humano en casi cuatro años. Quiero hacer un chequeo rápido en él, por si acaso hay algo con lo que magia de los elfos no puede ayudar. "

"Amo Harry tiene magia mala en él. Elfos no pueden arreglarlo" dijo Dobby con tristeza.

"¿Magia mala?" preguntó Severus con perplejidad.

"En su cicatriz" explicó Gillie.

"¿Su cicatriz?" Preguntó Severus.

"La que el hombre malo le dio esa noche", dijo Dobby en voz baja.

"¿Vas a traer al Amo Harry a mí, Dobby?" Severus dijo al pequeño elfo.

Dobby asintió y él y Gillie fue a convencer a Harry de salir de la alacena. Los Potter nunca entraban en la cocina y el niño no recordaba haber visto nunca un ser humano antes. ¡El hombre era tan grande! El asustó al pequeño Harry.

Al ver esto, Severus se sentó en el suelo, por lo que estaría al mismo nivel que el niño que estaba de pie entre los dos elfos. "Hola, Harry," dijo amablemente. "Mi nombre es Severus."

Harry tembló de miedo y trató de esconderse detrás de Dobby. Severus estaba horrorizado al ver que el chico estaba descalzo y vestido con una funda de almohada, al igual que los elfos domésticos.

"Está bien, Harry. Sólo quiero hablar contigo," dijo Severus tan suavemente como pudo.

Dobby animó al niño a dar un paso adelante. "Harry Elfo no habla con los amos" susurró.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron. ¿El muchacho pensaba que era un elfo? Por supuesto, él no tenía ninguna razón para pensar lo contrario, Severus se dio cuenta. Probablemente ni siquiera se había visto a sí mismo en un espejo para saber que él era diferente. Sacó su varita y se la mostró al pequeño de pelo alborotado. "¿Sabes qué es esto, Harry? Se llama varita y yo puedo hacer magia con ella. Mira." Severus usó la varita para disparar burbujas alrededor. El estallo uno y Harry se rió cuando hizo un pequeño sonido metálico.

"¿Te gusta eso?" Severus preguntó con una sonrisa y Harry asintió con la cabeza con mucho entusiasmo. "Permíteme entonces hacer más burbujas para que puedas estallar todas las que quieras."

Mientras que Harry estaba ocupado haciendo estallar las burbujas, Severus corrió un rápido hechizo diagnóstico en él. A la lectura de los resultados, frunció el ceño.

"¿Esta el Amo Harry bien, señor?" preguntó Dobby con ansiedad, al ver el ceño fruncido.

"Sí, está bien, Dobby," Severus suspiró. "Tenía la esperanza de encontrar un encanto no-me-notes o Confundus en él - cualquier cosa - para explicar por qué sus padres se hayan olvidado de él. Yo no creo que haya un encanto sobre ellos. Demasiada gente ha olvidado todo acerca de Harry. Tiene que ser algo que hacer con él, sólo que no puedo ver nada."

"Dobby no pudo encontrar nada de eso tampoco", dijo el elfo.

Severus asintió e hizo otro hechizo diagnóstico, esta vez en busca de la magia oscura que el elfo había mencionado antes. Efectivamente había una gran concentración de magia negra en la frente del chico. En ese momento, Harry terminó de hacer estallar todas las burbujas y se sentó en el suelo junto a Severus, riendo alegremente.

"¿Te gustó eso, Harry?" preguntó. "Me alegro. Tal vez voy a venir y visitar otra vez y ¿te doy más burbujas para jugar?"

Harry asintió con entusiasmo de nuevo y Severus estiró cuidadosamente una mano al cabello alborotado de Harry. Encantado de ver que el niño no se inmutó por la reducción de la distancia, Severus casualmente puso de lado el pelo que estaba en la frente y, efectivamente, había una cicatriz rojo furioso.

Harry se acurrucó en los brazos de Severus y cerró los ojos. Severus no pudo resistir y levantó a Harry en su regazo, dejando que el niño duerma en sus brazos. Sorprendentemente, cuando la frente de Harry rozó el antebrazo izquierdo de Severus mientras movía al niño en una posición cómoda, Severus sintió un cosquilleo en su Marca Tenebrosa. Algo está muy mal aquí. Tenía que arreglar esto, pensó, su inquietud sobre toda la situación haciéndose cada vez mayor.

"¿Por qué Harry se viste con una funda de almohada?"

"Los Potter no dan ropa a Harry Sin Nombre. Elfos no pueden tomar la ropa" explicó Gillie.

Severus suspiró. A los elfos domésticos no se les permitía poseer ropa. Era un símbolo de su servidumbre. Dar a la ropa a un elfo significaba que el elfo estaba siendo liberado, algo que los elfos domésticos considerados como una profunda vergüenza. El vínculo para atender y servir a sus familias estaba tan profundamente arraigado en su propio ser, que si eran liberados generalmente perdían la voluntad de vivir. Muy pocos elfos libres sobrevivían durante más de un par de años sin vinculación con un nuevo amo.

"Gillie, cuando los Potter se vayan de vacaciones dentro de unos días, ¿qué pasará con Harry? No va a ser dejado solo aquí, ¿verdad?"

"No, señor. Los Potter estarán tomando al elfo Dappy y Pipsy con ellos. Gillie se queda atrás para cuidar de la mansión. Gillie se encarga de cuidar de Harry Sin Nombre."

"Gillie, Dobby, ¿qué piensas de mí tomando a Harry lejos de Potter Manor y criarlo como mi hijo?" Preguntó Severus.

"Harry Sin Nombre no es un Potter," Gillie repitió.

"Así que, ¿no objetarían si lo saco de aquí y le doy una casa?" Preguntó Severus, sólo para estar seguro.

"Gillie piensa que será muy bueno para Harry Sin Nombre tenga un padre y una casa", el pequeño elfo respondió con firmeza.

"Muy bien. No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudar a Harry hoy. Hay demasiada gente alrededor y tengo que hacer preparativos primero. Cuando los Potter se vayan de vacaciones, Dobby, voy a convocarte y te pediré que traigas al amo Harry a donde este. Por supuesto, eres bienvenido a quedarte con nosotros, ya que estas unido al amo Harry."

Dobby comenzó a rebotar en el entusiasmo. "Dobby estará muy contento. Señor es un gran mago por estar tomando a mi amo y darle un hogar."

Severus sonrió al pequeño elfo hiperactivo. "Dobby, debes volver con los Malfoy hasta entonces. Debes actuar como siempre lo haces y asegurarte de que no hacer nada sospechoso o adverso."

"Dobby no hará nada para dañar a su amo, señor. ¿Dobby cómo debe llamarlo, señor?"

"Mi nombre es Severus Snape. Puedes llamarme amo Snape."

Dobby se detuvo a medio rebote. "Usted es amigo de los malvados Malfoy!" gritó.

"No Dobby," Severus se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. "Yo no soy amigo de los Malfoy. Yo pretendo ser su amigo, así como tú pretendes ser su elfo. Una vez que tome al amo Harry lejos, ya no voy a hacer eso. Te doy mi palabra. Te prometo que no haré nada para lastimar a Harry. ¿Puedes confiar en mí? Recuerda que también estarás con nosotros y le puedes proteger de mí si piensas que es necesario. "

Dobby miró al mago oscuro durante un largo minuto, como si estuviera evaluando su sinceridad. Con el tiempo, él asintió con la cabeza. "Dobby confiará en el amo Snape."

"Gracias, Dobby," respondió Severus. "Ahora, debes volver a la Mansión Malfoy hasta que yo te llame y yo tengo que volver a la fiesta antes de que se den cuenta de que no estoy allí." Dobby apareció de regreso y Gillie levitó el niño dormido de nuevo a su alacena. Severus se encaramó en el suelo y miró a Gillie. "Lo siento por estar tomando a Harry lejos de ti, Gillie. Sé que te preocupas por él."

"Sí, amo Snape. Gillie preocupa por Harry Sin Nombre. Gillie extrañará a Harry Sin Nombre, pero Gillie se complace en que Harry Sin nombre estará teniendo un hogar adecuado, Harry Sin Nombre no puede permanecer para siempre en la alacena."

"No sé si alguna vez se te permite dejar Potter Manor por alguna razón, pero serás bienvenido a visitar a Harry si eso se puede."

Los grandes ojos de Gillie se llenaron de lágrimas. "Gracias, amo Snape" dijo con sinceridad.

Severus asintió y luego hizo su camino de regreso a la fiesta. Mientras se coló devuelta a la fiesta, Sirius Black finalmente se fijó en él.

"Pensé que te habías ido, Snivellus" dijo beligerante. Severus se alegró de ver desagrado en los rostros de algunos de los otros invitados ante el comportamiento desagradable de Sirius. Se dio cuenta de que, como siempre, el mejor amigo de James y Sirius, Remus Lupin, se quedó a un lado y miró, sin tratar de frenar a Potter o Negro. Remus era un hombre lobo y, dado el prejuicio contra los hombres lobo en la Gran Bretaña mágica, estaba tan agradecida de tener amigos, que estaba asustado de que podrían volverse contra él, y por eso nunca había tenido el valor de hablar en contra de la odiosa pareja.

"Como recordarás, Black, Dumbledore me ordenó permanecer aquí. Sin embargo, con mucho gusto me despido ahora" Severus se burló.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué has estado vagando alrededor de mi casa?" exigido James.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. "Salí por un poco de aire fresco" mintió. "Yo no creía que me extrañarían. Damas y caballeros, me despido." Severus se inclinó graciosamente en la dirección de los otros invitados y luego regresó al vestíbulo de entrada, James Potter obviamente lo siguió para asegurarse de que en realidad se fuera. Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la grosería de su némesis, Severus tomó una bolsa de su bolsillo y sacó una pizca de polvos floo, ni por un momento creyó que se le permitiría utilizar el suministro de los Potter, como sus otros invitados lo harían. Se consideraba como buenos modales proporcionar polvos floo para uso de los huéspedes al salir de su casa, pero James Potter no consideraba a Severus digno de cualquier tipo de cortesía o amabilidad.

"Incendio", Severus entonó en la chimenea y cuando se encendió, lanzó los polvos floo. "La oficina del Director, Hogwarts," anunció y entrando en la chimenea, fue llevado lejos.

 **-Fin del capítulo 1-**

 **IzarBlackRiddle**


	2. Capitulo 2

**N/T:** Esta historia fue escrita por Kallanit y amablemente me permitió traducirla. Gracias por sus comentarios. Hice algunas notas en el capítulo ya que uso palabras que se utilizan regularmente de donde soy, pero pongo otras posibles referencias para que se entienda.

 **N/A:** Severus cambia su nombre durante la historia. Sin embargo, para que sea más fácil de entender, voy a seguir usando el nombre de Severus por el nombre que todos conocemos. Las únicas veces que utilizara su nuevo nombre se es cuando ella presenta a gente nueva, o cuando alguien está hablando con él y se dirige a él por su nombre.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí

 **CAPITULO 2**

"Ah, Severus," dijo Albus, levantando la vista de sus papeles, cuando Severus apareció en su chimenea. "¿Cómo fue el resto de la fiesta?"

"Conocí a Charlie Potter, fui ignorado, pase un tiempo en el jardín para conseguir un poco de aire y regrese aquí", fue la respuesta bastante brusca. Esperó a que lo crea, pensó. Vamos a ver la famosa cara de decepción amistosa que pone.

Efectivamente, Albus Dumbledore no le defraudó. "Tenía la esperanza de que harías un mayor esfuerzo, Severus," dijo el viejo mago con desaprobación.

No puedo creer que en realidad piense que el falso acto de abuelo triste en realidad funcione en mí, pensó con desdén. "Voy a poner más esfuerzo cuando Potter y Black hagan lo mismo. ¿O se supone que debo darles las gracias por llamarme Snivellus delante de todos sus invitados? Usted puede invitarlos a que maduren, director, porque le puedo asegurar que su habitual comportamiento grosero y tosco hacia mí no pasa desapercibido y no hace una buena impresión. Ahora, si me disculpa, me gustaría tener un poco más de las pociones para la enfermería terminadas hoy, ya que tengo asuntos que hacer mañana."

"¿Y cuáles podrían ser asuntos? Se te necesita aquí este verano, Severus."

"Estoy en necesidad de ciertos ingredientes de pociones y prefiero seleccionar mis propios ingredientes en lugar de depender de los ingredientes de inferior calidad que el idiota asistente del boticario, sin duda, seleccionara para mí, así que estaré parando en Slug & Jiggers. También aprovechare para hacer una breve parada en mí casa... hay algunos libros que necesitaré de ahí si me quieres para ayudar a entrenar al mocoso Potter, probablemente también tenga algún otro negocio mientras que estoy en el Callejón Diagon. Sería mejor, sin duda, que hiciera todos mis recados mañana, así que no voy a necesitar salir de las instalaciones mientras está de vacaciones."

"Ya veo. Sí, eso sería de hecho lo mejor, Severus. Bueno, tengo mucho trabajo por completar si voy a salir de vacaciones este fin de semana, así que te dejare con la elaboración de las pociones."

Dumbledore volvió su atención al papeleo y Severus hizo su camino de regreso a su despacho, su mente dando vueltas en lo que había previsto que iba a tener que hacer en los próximos días. El Juramento Inquebrantable que Dumbledore le había obligado a tomar, lo obligaba a proteger el Niño Que Vivió por encima de todo y sus instintos y su magia le estaba diciendo firmemente que esto significaba tomar a Harry Potter lejos de la influencia de Albus Dumbledore.

El niño había tocado la fibra sensible del adusto hombre, cuyo corazón se había calentado cuando Harry lo había abrazado tan confiadamente. Severus sabía cómo Dumbledore lo había tratado cuando estaba solo y vulnerable y él no quería ver a Harry en la misma situación. Charlie Potter tenía padres y padrinos, poderosos e influyentes, para mirar y cuidar de él; Harry Sin Nombre no tenía a nadie. El Profesor de Pociones no estaba seguro de lo que Dumbledore haría si alguna vez se enteraba de Harry, pero estaba seguro de que no haría nada en el mejor interés del niño.

Independientemente de la profecía, que Severus ahora sabia toda con más detalle, que cuando la había llevado a Voldemort, el ex mortífago no creía que era justo colocar la carga de matar al Señor Oscuro, sobre los hombros de un niño cuando había adultos disponibles que eran más que capaces de asumir esa responsabilidad en su lugar. Severus no tenía pruebas, pero sospechaba que Dumbledore estaba preparando al Niño Que Vivió para morir en una muerte heroica que haría imposible que el Señor Oscuro pudiera volver, y un segundo hijo Potter no encajaría con sus planes. Esto no le cayó bien al hombre que había jurado proteger el Niño Que Vivió y él tenía toda la intención de entrenar al niño para que pudiera sobrevivir. En cuanto a Charlie Potter, bueno, si el Señor Oscuro regresaba, Severus siempre podía encontrar alguna manera de advertir a los Potter para que desconfiaran de los planes de Albus Dumbledore.

Severus inmediatamente escribió una carta a su encargado de sus cuentas en Gringotts, que envió con su cuervo, Bran. En la carta, informó Ironfist que le gustaría reunirse con él el sábado y le agradecería a Ironfist si pudiera apartar todo el día para este propósito. Un Sanador goblin también debe estar en espera, ya que Severus estaría acompañado por un menor de edad que tendría que ser revisado por un Sanador goblin. Con cierta paranoia sobre el secreto, el hombre oscuro culminó su carta con la petición de un traslador que lo llevara directamente a su oficina, ya que se requería la máxima discreción. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore y los Potter se iban a sus naciones el viernes en la noche y se habrían ido antes de que Severus se escapara de Hogwarts el sábado en la mañana.

Al día siguiente, Severus hizo sus diligencias en el Callejón Diagon, antes de hacer su camino a su casa en Spinner's End. Una vez a salvo detrás de sus barreras, llamó a Dobby.

"¿Cómo puede ayudar Dobby al Maestro Snape?" el exuberante elfo preguntó.

"Dobby, me gustaría ayuda el sábado para empacar mis pertenencias en Hogwarts. No puedo empacar antes de esa fecha, ya que el director podría visitar a mis aposentos y se vería sospechoso. ¿Eres capaz de entrar en la escuela sin que los elfos de Hogwarts sepan?"

"Sí, Maestro Snape. Dobby puede hacer eso."

"Bien. Entonces voy a llamarte para que recojas al Maestro Harry y lo traigas a mí. Vamos a estar en Gringotts, donde un sanador goblin lo revisara para ver lo que se puede hacer sobre la magia oscura en su cicatriz. Mientras que se esté haciendo eso, me gustaría que empacaras mis pertenencias, tanto en Hogwarts como las de aquí. Todo debe ser removido de ambas locaciones ese mismo día. Las únicas cosas que deseo tomar de aquí son mis libros. De mi recámara en Hogwarts, quiero el equipo y los ingredientes que voy a empacar yo mismo el viernes por la noche y dejar en un baúl en el dormitorio de mi cuarto en Hogwarts, también mis libros y ropa. Aquí hay dinero para la compra de algunos baúles con compartimientos para biblioteca. No encojas los libros, ya que eso podría dañarlos, por eso compra la cantidad de baúles que necesites. Los baúles sí se puede reducir después de que han sido embalados."

"Sí, Maestro Snape. Dobby va a hacer eso", dijo el elfo feliz, encantado de recibir órdenes sin la violencia que siempre acompaña las ordenes de los Malfoy. La familia sangre pura era la arrogancia misma y miraba como inferiores a todas las criaturas mágicas, en consecuencia, no trataban bien a sus elfos; patadas y hechizos eran comunes.

"Muy bien. Por favor puedes ir y pedir a Gillie que tome las medidas del Amo Harry de su ropa y zapatos y me mande las medidas. Entonces tienes que ir de nuevo con los Malfoy hasta que te llame de nuevo."

Enviando a Dobby de nuevo con los Malfoy, Severus se detuvo a considerar dónde vivirían. Necesitaba una casa con las protecciones más fuertes posibles, muy lejos de Gran Bretaña. Bueno, eso era fácil. Una cosa que nadie sabía de él, ni siquiera Dumbledore, era que él había heredado la propiedad de su familia materna y todas sus bóvedas en el extranjero. Las propiedades en Gran Bretaña estaban en ruinas, y había sido abandonada a los elementos, como el sol y lluvia. Gracias a esta cortina de humo, el mundo mágico supuso que no había estado interesado en lo que había heredado de la familia Prince y Dumbledore era la única persona que sabía que Severus había, de hecho, heredado las propiedades británicas. Dumbledore no estaba interesado en la mansión y Severus había logrado transferir el dinero rápidamente, antes de que Dumbledore preguntara si Severus había heredado toda la riqueza, por lo que cuando Severus le informó que su bóveda actual sólo tenía el dinero que se ganó, Dumbledore le creyó. Sin embargo, Dumbledore se había negado a permitir que Severus tomara la parte más valiosa de su herencia británica, es decir, la sede Prince en el Wizengamot. Tras la insistencia de Dumbledore, Severus había, a su pesar, nombrado al viejo como su representante porque el Juramento Inquebrantable no permitía ninguna otra opción. Sin embargo, mientras que la rama británica de la familia Prince se había empobrecido, la fortuna y las propiedades más sustanciales de la familia Prince estaban en el extranjero, en Suiza, y sin el conocimiento de Dumbledore, Severus había heredado todo, como el único miembro restante de la Casa Prince. La idea del aire fresco en las limpias montañas convenció a Severus y él pensó que su tranquila casa en el campo suizo sería el lugar perfecto para criar a Harry.

Al igual que en el mundo muggle, el mundo mágico también reconoció a Suiza como un país completamente neutral. Esto significaba que el Ministerio Suizo no le entregaría a Dumbledore o al Ministerio británico, si descubrían dónde estaba y venían en pos de él, ya que la Suiza Mágica no tenía ningún tratado de extradición con cualquier otro país. Gringotts en Suiza tenía el equivalente mágico de las cuentas bancarias numeradas muggles, que ningún Ministerio podía tocar, ni siquiera si el titular de la cuenta era condenado por algún crimen o moría sin herederos, y Severus había transferido toda las cosas de la Casa Prince a esa cuenta tan pronto como se enteró de su herencia, dejando sólo sus ganancias en su bóveda en Londres.

Cuando Dobby apareció de nuevo con las medidas de Harry, Severus fue a hacer algunas compras. Harry necesitaba desesperadamente ropa. Se puso algunas de las ropas muggle que guardaba en su casa de Spinner's End y se apareció al centro de Manchester para ir de compras. Entrando a una tienda departamental, y se enganchó con un asistente de ventas para el consejo.

"Disculpe, señorita. Mi hijo de cinco años acaba de venir a vivir conmigo a tiempo completo y necesito un nuevo armario para él, pero no estoy seguro de qué es lo que debo comprar. ¿Le importaría ayudarme, por favor? estoy dispuesto a ponerme en sus manos por completo."

"Por supuesto, señor", dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lo llevó a la sección infantil. Ella ociosamente se preguntó por qué su hijo necesitaría la ropa nueva, pero decidió que no era su lugar para cuestionar eso. Probablemente tuvo un crecimiento acelerado y toda su ropa le quedaba pequeña, pensó. Recogiendo una cesta, comenzó la selección de pantalones, camisas, camisetas, suéteres, calcetines, ropa interior, pijamas y un abrigo. Ella también se llevó a cabo algunos zapatos, sandalias y zapatillas deportivas (N/T: o tenis), usando las medidas que Severus le había entregado como una guía. "He elegido una selección de diferentes tipos de ropa casual, con uno o dos trajes. Un niño pequeño que va a estar corriendo y ensuciándose cuando juega necesita más ropa informal que trajes. Todos se lavan fácilmente y son bastante cómodas" aseguró a Severus. "¿Su hijo tiene algunos juguetes o libros?"

Por supuesto, el chico necesitará la estimulación mental, pensó, apreciando su sugerencia. "No, no lo hace. ¿Puedo comprar estas aquí?"

"Usted puede comprar un par de cosas aquí, pero sería mejor ir a checar la tienda de juguetes en lugar de una tienda departamental" respondió ella, mencionando un par de nombres. Al ver la mirada perdida en el rostro de Severus, continuó. "No sé su presupuesto, pero para los juguetes usted siempre puede conseguir otras cosas más adelante. Para empezar le sugiero Duplo o Lego, los bloques básicos de construcción, rompecabezas, vehículos de juguete, figuras de acción y animales, los dinosaurios siempre parecen ser popular entre los niños pequeños; también se puede un muñeco de peluche (N/T: muñeco de felpa) para acurrucarse en la cama, libros para colorear, lápices de colores y pinturas de colores, quizás PlayDoh o plastilina o algún otro tipo de arcilla moldeable, algunos juguetes o juegos que ayudarán en su aprendizaje de las letras y los números mientras tiene un momento de diversión, incluso puede ser posible un instrumento musical para niños. También algunos juguetes para disfrutar al aire libre, como una pelota de fútbol, pelotas saltarinas para pequeños, tal vez un equipo de tenis o bádminton, tal vez un juego de burbujas, una bicicleta o un palo saltarín. Si no ha montado una bicicleta antes, estabilizadores (N/T: o llantitas de apoyo) podría ser una buena idea. Tal vez también un columpio o una resbaladilla con columpio, tal vez incluso un trampolín. Los juguetes deben estar etiquetados con el grupo de edad recomendada pero estoy seguro de que usted puede pedir el asistente de ventas por consejo si lo necesitan. Los libros también deben dividirse en la tienda según el grupo de edad."

Severus asintió, agradecido por las recomendaciones que recibió de la útil dependienta, especialmente su consideración al sugerir que Harry podría gustaría abrazar a un muñeco de peluche en la cama. No habiendo tenido juguetes cuando era un niño, Severus realmente estaba fuera de su área de experiencia aquí. Le dio las gracias por su ayuda y consejo y después de pagar por la ropa y una manta suave, tejida de una multitud de brillantes cuadrados de colores para que Dobby envolviera al niño en cuando lo sacara de la casa Potter, se fue a la librería cercana antes de aparecerse a Toys'R'Us. Tratando de no bostezar demasiado evidente a la amplia gama de juguetes y juegos, ahora entendía lo que la chica de la tienda había querido decir cuando dijo que sus sugerencias fueron sólo un punto inicial de partida. Haciendo su camino a través del ambiente desconocido, reunió a los juguetes y juegos recomendados, incluso algunos de los grandes elementos como un columpio y trampolín, ya que alentaría a un niño que se había pasado la vida en un armario para correr fuera y estar activo. Por supuesto, ayudó que el pudiera aplicar encantos de seguridad y de amortiguación, por lo que Harry no se haría daño a sí mismo si utiliza los juguetes al aire libre sin supervisión.

De pie frente a una selección de juguetes de peluche, Severus se detuvo. Él tenía la intención de recoger un simple oso de peluche, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio una lechuza blanca esponjosa. Algo dentro de él hizo clic y sin cuestionar su instinto, se acercó para añadir eso a su compra en lugar del oso. Probablemente el niño no sabría lo que es un oso de todas formas, pero se imagino que habrá visto como se utilizan los búhos, pensó Severus repentinamente motivado.

Compras completa, se apareció de nuevo a Spinner's End y se cambió de nuevo a sus habituales ropas mágicas. Él lleno todas las cosas para Harry en una bolsa de viaje que estaba en un armario, añadiendo encantos de extensión a la misma para que todo pudiera caber dentro. A continuación, redujo la bolsa de viaje y se lo metió en el bolsillo, antes de hacer su camino de regreso a Hogsmeade, donde paro brevemente en Cabeza de Puerco y tuvo una charla con su propietario, Aberforth Dumbledore, y con Ambrosius Flume, el dueño de Honeydukes. A partir de ahí, regresó a Hogwarts, llevando la cesta de pociones ingredientes que había comprado en Slug & Jiggers. De vuelta en la escuela, se encontró con Dumbledore y estaba muy agradecido de que la bolsa de viaje con las cosas de Harry estaba escondida con seguridad dentro de su bolsillo.

"Te fuiste un largo tiempo, Severus," dijo el director con desaprobación.

Severus reprimió un suspiro. "Aproveché la oportunidad para hacer algo de mantenimiento en mi casa mientras estaba ahí. Había una ventana rota, algunas baldosas que faltaban en el techo y algunas otras cosas que tenían que ser tratado más temprano que tarde. Como está en un área muggle, tuve que arreglar todo utilizando medios muggles, que me tomo algo de tiempo. Todo está completo ahora, sin embargo."

"Ya veo. Y no vas a salir de las instalaciones mientras estoy fuera" dijo el anciano a modo de advertencia.

"No más allá de Hogsmeade," respondió Severus. "A menos que usted planea en mantenerme prisionero aquí"

"Oh, Severus," Dumbledore suspiró, poniéndolo en el camino a la culpabilidad una vez más. "Me hubiera gustado que no seas tan antagónico todo el tiempo."

"¿Usted quieres que yo sea todo cálido y difuso? Lo siento, director, pero si usted recuerda, tengo un papel que jugar, y yo no puedo darme el lujo de un cambio de carácter. Ahora, si me disculpa"

Sin esperar una respuesta, Severus pasó junto a Dumbledore y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Su vida bajo el control de Albus Dumbledore se estaba convirtiendo en insoportable y Severus estaría muy contento cuando finalmente logrará escapar del hombre que era un gran tirano a su manera al igual que el Señor Oscuro. Severus pasó el día siguiente tratando de evitar al director y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando el viejo entrometido finalmente había salido esa noche. Una vez que Dumbledore estuviera fuera del camino estaría a salvo, Severus en silencio empacó todo de su laboratorio de pociones, con la certeza de que, con el director fuera del castillo, nadie vendría a buscarlo. Dejó el resto del embalaje para Dobby, ya que el pequeño elfo sería capaz de hacerlo todo fácilmente con un chasquido de dedos. Había querido que empacar sus tiendas pociones el mismo ya que algunos de los artículos no deben ser empacados con la magia.

Más tarde esa noche, Severus se coló en la oficina de Minerva McGonagall, después de primero haber deshabilitado sus protecciones. Quería ver el Libro de los Nombres, que estaba en su poder, ya que era la guía que tenían para enviar todas las cartas de invitación a la escuela. Buscando a través de las entradas para aquellos que comienzan su educación de Hogwarts en 1991, él se entristeció al ver que Harry Potter no estaba en la lista. En su lugar había un listado para Harry Elfo Sin Nombre, anteriormente Harry James Potter (renegado). La falta de reconocimiento del niño Potter debe haber tenido el mismo efecto de renegarlo mágicamente. Potter y Lily habían dicho tantas veces que sólo tenían un hijo, que la magia debe haber aceptado eso como un hecho, se dio cuenta.

Severus no estaba seguro de si el traslador que había recibido de Gringotts pasaría a través de las protecciones de la escuela y sin querer estas alertaran a Dumbledore de su huida, que pasaría si él se estrelló a través de las protecciones, no importa lo lejos que estuviera el viejo entrometido, así que hizo su camino fuera del castillo a pie a la mañana siguiente. Aunque era temprano, todavía fue detenido por Minerva McGonagall.

"¿Dónde vas fuera del castillo Severus?" le preguntó con severidad, su tono exigiendo una respuesta.

Sabiendo que ella informaría a Dumbledore, él dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Desde que estamos de vacaciones por el momento, voy a comportarme de acuerdo a eso por un tiempo y alejarme de la escuela durante un par de horas. Voy a tener un desayuno tranquilo en Las Tres Escobas y a continuación, disfrutar leyendo los tomos y pergaminos de la librería antes de regresar a este castillo infernal. Ahora, si me disculpas, Minerva."

Haciendo caso omiso de sus labios fruncidos, hizo su camino a Hogsmeade, donde, efectivamente, tomo el desayuno en Las Tres Escobas. Unos minutos antes de que su traslador cronometrado se pusiera en marcha para ir al banco, pagó por su comida y se metió en un callejón. Segundos después sintió el familiar tirón en el estómago mientras era llevado lejos por el traslador. Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que él estaba en una sala de reuniones privada en Gringotts.

"Buenos días, Maestro Snape. Es bueno verte pero pensé que habías dicho que estarías acompañado de otra persona"

"Buenos días, Ironfist. Gracias por darme su valioso tiempo en la actualidad. Si me disculpan por un momento. ¡Dobby!" llamo. Con un estallido, el elfo estaba delante de él.

Tiro de la manta de su bolsillo y le dio al elfo sus instrucciones. "Por favor, ve a buscar al Maestro Harry, envuélvelo en esta manta y tráelo aquí. Necesitas desencoger la manta primero. Entonces, por favor, sigue las instrucciones que te di el otro día. Una vez que todo está hecho, por favor regresa aquí… ¡Ah!, y Dobby sé que no hiciste verdaderamente un vínculo con los Malfoy, pero puede haber restos de los bonos, por favor rómpelos ahora."

"Sí, Maestro Snape," el elfo gritó y desapareció. Un minuto más tarde, el pequeño elfo estaba de vuelta con el niño pequeño, envuelto en la manta nueva. Severus se arrodilló frente a él. "Hola, Harry" dijo suavemente. "¿Me recuerdas?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Maestro es el hombre burbuja" dijo. "A Harry Elfo le gustan las burbujas."

Severus sacó la bolsa de viaje de su bolsillo. "¿Me puede dar su permiso para usar mi varita para desencoger esto?", le preguntó a Ironfist.

Ironfist asintió, esperando pacientemente a que le dieran una explicación, mientras Severus trató con el niño. Severus desencogió la bolsa y sacó la lechuza blanca de peluche, a la que ya había aplicado un encanto impermeable para que no se ensuciara. "Te traje un regalo, Harry. ¿Te gustaría jugar con esto?"

Harry lo miró con los ojos grandes. Severus le sonrió y el niño tomó provisionalmente el peluche, los ojos muy abiertos de asombro mientras sostenía la lechuza fuertemente en sus brazos. Mientras él extendió la mano para tomar el peluche, la manta cayó de alrededor de sus hombros. Severus se lo dio y se sentó con Harry en su regazo con todo y la lechuza. "Vas a ser un buen chico mientras hablo con Ironfist?" preguntó y Harry asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con deleite mientras abrazaba el suave juguete.

"Harry Elfo es un buen chico", dijo.

"Sí, lo eres," Severus aceptó con gusto. Acariciando a Harry en la cabeza, Severus se movió a un lado para ver al goblin.

"¿Por qué ese niño lleva una funda de almohada como vestimenta? ¿Por qué se llama a sí mismo un elfo?" el goblin gruñó.

"Yo estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Charlie Potter la semana pasada y me escabullí fuera para tomar una taza de té en la cocina. Allí, descubrí a Harry en un armario. Cuando le pregunte al elfo doméstico Potter, me informó que..." Severus le dijo a Ironfist todo lo que había descubierto acerca de Harry Potter.

"Revisé al chico para todo tipo de encanto o maldición que se me ocurrió para explicar lo que ha sucedido, pero no encontré ninguna. Lo único que sé es que hay magia oscura en su cicatriz y no creo que esa tendría este tipo de efecto. Al parecer, en las secuelas del ataque del Señor Oscuro a los Potter, sus padres estaban tan preocupados con el gemelo que Dumbledore decretó que el Niño Que Vivió que olvidaron por completo de la existencia de Harry" Mientras Severus terminó su historia, Ironfist dejó escapar una serie de maldiciones que tenía al hombre normalmente serio perdido en la admiración. Se sentó y escuchó cortésmente al goblin, muy de acuerdo con los sentimientos que expreso.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás planeando hacer sobre esto, Maestro Snape?" Ironfist preguntó con los dientes apretados.

"Me gustaría la asistencia de los goblins con una serie de tareas. En primer lugar, me gustaría que él sea verificado por un Sanador goblin. Dudo que haya visto uno desde que era un bebé y tiene magia oscura muy fuerte en la cicatriz de su frente.

"En segundo lugar, me gustaría adoptarlo. Ya que nadie sabe que los Potter tuvieron un segundo hijo y, de hecho, le dicen a todo el que pregunta que Charlie es hijo único, parece que de acuerdo a la magia, Harry no es un Potter, a pesar de la sangre Potter corriendo por sus venas. El elfo de los Potter ha confirmado que él no es un Potter, al igual que el Libro de Nombres en Hogwarts, por lo que no debería haber ningún impedimento para la adopción.

"En tercer lugar, me gustaría fingir mi muerte con el fin de llevar a Harry a la casa de la familia en Suiza. Sin embargo, yo estoy atado por un Juramento Inquebrantable a Dumbledore y mientras exista ese vínculo, él sabrá que estoy vivo. Sé que los Juramento Inquebrantable normalmente no puede ser desatado sin el acuerdo de ambas partes, pero había algo extraño en este caso. Filius Flitwick fue el dispositivo de unión y no se sentía como la magia de un mago. Sé que no veneran a Dumbledore como un santo infalible como el resto del mundo mágico parece hacer y tengo la sensación de que podría utilizar la magia goblin de modo que pudiera ser desatado aunque Dumbledore no esté de acuerdo. El problema es que Dumbledore lo Obliviato inmediatamente después y que, por tanto, no se acuerda de nada sobre eso. Me gustaría que fuera examinado para ver si puede ser desunido. Si es así, necesitaré una explosión en mi casa en Spinner's End. Quiero que el anciano crea que estaba huyendo de su control y que la ruptura del Juramento me mató. Dumbledore creerá que morí si el Juramento se hace añicos al mismo tiempo que explota la casa. Es importante que el daño sea tal que Dumbledore no espere encontrar mi cuerpo, tal vez la casa debe estar completamente incinerada, y que quede con nada más que cenizas. La casa contigua a la mía está vacía y cerrada con tablas, por lo que no importa si eso sostiene algunos daños pero la casa de al lado que está ocupado y no quiero eso para ser dañado. Necesito la experiencia de la Nación Goblin para conseguir una explosión devastadora aún tales controlado y quiero que sólo goblins participen; sus empleados humanos no deben saber acerca de esto. Confío en la Nación Goblin, pero no estoy seguro de que haya algún otro ser humano en el que pueda confiar en este momento.

"En cuarto lugar, me gustaría que mi Marca Tenebrosa fuera examinada para ver si eso se puede quitar. En quinto lugar, quiero que nuevas identidades se establezcan para mí y Harry. Por último, tengo aquí mi última voluntad y testamento, que fue escrito en el primero de agosto y fue presenciado por Aberforth Dumbledore y Ambrosius Flume, dejando todo a mi primo, 'Rennard Benedict Prince' que es el nombre que he elegido para mi nueva identidad. Quiero que la Voluntad se accione inmediatamente después de mi muerte, "antes de que Dumbledore tenga alguna oportunidad de tratar de suprimirla y reclamar mis propiedades."

"¿Por qué Dumbledore haría eso?" preguntó Ironfist, ocupado haciendo notas.

"Porque él lo vería como su derecho. Él ya me ha prohibido tomar mi asiento en el Wizengamot y me obligó a hacerlo mi representante. Quiero recuperar ese asiento. La Voluntad afirma que no sólo el asiento ahora ira mi 'heredero', pero el representante está en suspenso, a la espera de instrucciones de Rennard Prince."

"Voy a llamar a un sanador y un rompedor de maldiciones para examinar al joven Harry y usted también" dijo Ironfist, con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Por favor, tienen que ser solo goblins. A pesar de su juramento de fidelidad a Gringotts, no puedo estar seguro de que sus empleados humanos no se las arreglaran para encontrar una manera de decirle a Dumbledore acerca de verme aquí hoy."

Ironfist presiona una campana y dio instrucciones al goblin más joven que venía corriendo. El goblin desapareció, Ironfist se volvió hacia Severus, que estaba comprobando a Harry. "¿Por qué no le vestido con ropa?"

"Yo traje un poco conmigo, pero yo quería que vieran con sus propios ojos que estaba vestido sólo con una funda de almohada antes de que yo le vistiera. También me preocupa que le pueda asustar, ya que no tiene ningún recuerdo de haber llevado ropa antes. Yo podría, por supuesto, le doy una poción calmante pero yo no quiero que interfieran con lo que el sanador tenga que hacer para eliminar esa magia oscura de él. Eso es más importante que la ropa en este momento."

En ese momento, dos duendes más entraron en la habitación. "Maestro Snape, estos son Sanador Cutwell y rompedor de maldiciones Sharpspike."

Severus saludó a los goblins y se sentó al lado de Harry mientras Ironfist explicó rápidamente la situación en su propia lengua. Mientras daba la explicación, Severus cogió a Harry y se sentó en una silla con Harry en su rodilla, mientras que los goblins examinaron al niño. Harry estaba preocupado de estas criaturas de aspecto feroz y se contrajo en el abrazo de Severus. Afortunadamente, Dobby había regresado para entonces y él usó su vínculo con el niño para tranquilizarlo. Los duendes hicieron primero una prueba patrimonio para aclarar que Harry James Potter en verdad había sido renegado y ahora estaba Harry Elfo Sin Nombre, y luego comenzaron a correr algunos diagnósticos sobre su salud. Mientras los duendes examinaron Harry, Severus podía ver su ira creciente.

Cuando el examen termino, Severus le dio a Harry a Dobby. "Por favor, mantén a Harry ocupado Dobby, mientras hablo con Sanador Cutwell y rompedor de maldiciones Sharpspike. Hay más juguetes en la bolsa de viaje, si los necesita." Dobby asintió y tomó al niño de vuelta a la manta que todavía estaba tendida en el suelo.

Severus se acercó a los tres duendes, quienes estaban hablando con rabia en un rincón. "¿Puedo preguntar lo que has encontrado?" preguntó, cortés pero firmemente.

Ironfist asintió. "Parece que Harry tiene un pedazo del alma del Señor Oscuro dentro de él" gruñó.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó Severus consternado.

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de los Horrocruxes?" Preguntó Ironfist.

"No, yo no creo que lo haya hecho."

"Son abominaciones. Un mago llamado Herpo El Infame creo los primeros hace muchos siglos. Es un recipiente en el que un pedazo del alma se almacena con el fin de alcanzar la inmortalidad. Es el ancla del alma a la tierra si el cuerpo se destruye. Por lo tanto, el perpetrar esta abominación mutila el alma y hace a la persona menos humano."

Severus escuchó con creciente horror. "¿Puedes quitarlo? ¿Va a hacer daño a Harry si lo hacen?" preguntó frenéticamente.

"No podemos quitarla. Nos limitaremos a transferirlo a otro recipiente y luego destruir eso. Puede que cause un poco de dolor a Harry cuando lo hagamos, ya que no va a querer soltar su control sobre el niño y por lo tanto tendrá que luchar para permanecer dentro de él, pero le daremos una poción para dormir y no sentirá el dolor" el Sanador Cutwell lo tranquilizó.

"Eso explica por qué Dumbledore está convencido de que el Señor Oscuro volverá. ¿Puedes decir si el Que No Ser Nombrado hizo más de una de estas abominaciones? El Señor Oscuro solía hablar de haber ido más lejos de lo que nadie en el logro de la inmortalidad. Tal vez estaba significaba que él había hecho varios Horrocruxes" dijo Severus.

Los goblins se miraron con inquietud. "Para hacer incluso uno es un delito contra la naturaleza. Haber hecho múltiples Horrocruxes es..." Las palabras fallaron al Sanador.

"Sí, podemos hacer eso. Tales abominaciones no pueden ser autorizadas a existir. Vamos a comprobar si hay más Horrocruxes antes de destruir este" dijo el rompedor de maldiciones Sharpspike bruscamente.

 **-Fin del capítulo 2-**

 **IzarBlackRiddle**


	3. Capitulo 3

**N/T:** Bueno aquí está otro capítulo, también hice otras historias que son x-over entre HP y los vengadores porque se acerca una fecha importante para mí, así que les invito que le den un vistazo.

En capítulos anteriores había utilizado la frase _rompedor de maldiciones_ , pero me di cuenta que suena espantoso, así que de ahora en adelante estaré utilizando _rompe maldiciones._

Como siempre espero que les guste 3

 **(*)** Quiere decir que al final del capítulo estarán las aclaraciones.

 **N/A:** Severus cambia su nombre durante la historia. Sin embargo, para que sea más fácil de entender, voy a seguir usando el nombre de Severus por el nombre que todos conocemos. Las únicas veces que utilizara su nuevo nombre se es cuando ella presenta a gente nueva, o cuando alguien está hablando con él y se dirige a él por su nombre.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto.

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Severus dio un suspiro de alivio al oír que cualquier otro Horrocruxes se podía localizar. Esto era algo fuera de su alcance y el ex-mortífago no sabría cómo encontrarlos si fuera el caso contrario. Una cosa de la que Severus estaba seguro, sin lugar a dudas, era que el Señor Oscuro habría creado más de uno. Antes de entrar en eso, sin embargo, había otro tema que atender.

"Por favor, ¿podrían comprobar mi Marca Tenebrosa para ver si se puede quitar? Creo que el Señor Oscuro ha vinculado a sus seguidores marcados a él por arte de magia a través de la marca y no me sorprendería que cuando él muera, todos nosotros lo hagamos, también. O bien, quiero que… si es eso posible. Yo realmente apreciaría su experiencia en este campo."

Severus enrollo cuidadosamente la manga de su túnica y mostró su Marca Tenebrosa a los goblins. El rompe maldiciones Sharpspike y el Sanador Cutwell la examinaron cuidadosamente, y corrieron múltiples pruebas sobre la Marca.

"Estás en lo correcto, Maestro Snape," dijo Sharpspike eventualmente. "Cuando El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado muera, ciertamente todos sus seguidores marcados morirán junto con él."

Severus miró al goblin con sorpresa. "Yo no creo que la Nación Goblin haya temido al nombre del Señor Oscuro, de la forma en la que los magos lo hacen" comentó.

Sharpspike se burló. "No, no le tememos. ¿Pero no es el mejor castigo para el que busca la gloria eterna el olvidar su nombre?"

"Es apropiado, de hecho." Severus aceptó con una sonrisa. Los goblins estaban en lo correcto, algo tan pequeño como eso, que su nombre sea borrado de la historia, causaría dolor a Voldemort.

"La buena noticia es que podemos eliminar la marca, sin embargo, no vamos a ser capaces de hacerlo hoy" continuó Sharpspike. "¿Sabes lo que es una luna azul, Maestro Snape?"

"Creo que se refiere a la segunda luna llena que se produce en un solo mes" respondió, sin entender por qué esto era pertinente.

"Aproximadamente" dijo Sharpspike. "Eso es una simplificación moderna de una vieja definición,que se refiere a una luna llena adicional dentro de una sola temporada. En los tiempos antiguos, cada luna tenía un nombre, como Harvest Moon, y la luna adicional fue llamada luna azul para que las otras lunas se movieran a su lugar correcto dentro de la temporada. Lo que hace tiempo se ha olvidado es que hay una gran cantidad de magia en una luna azul y por suerte para usted, la próxima luna azul se llevará a cabo el treinta de agosto de este año. Muy por debajo de Gringotts hay un perpetuo fuego quemándose. Muy por encima de este fuego, hay una grieta a través de la cual el cielo de la noche se puede ver. Cuando una luna azul brilla en el fuego, el fuego toma una coloración azul. Cualquier persona que entra en el Fuego Sagrado de la Luna Azul **(1*)** con intenciones puras, será purificada por ella y su alma será limpiada. Este fuego podrá eliminar su Marca Tenebrosa, Maestro Snape."

Severus se quedó pensativo. "¿Dolerá? No lo digo por mí" añadió apresuradamente, mientras los goblins se burlaban. La Nación Goblin era una raza de guerreros y no tenían nada más que desprecio por los que temían el dolor. "Me preocupa que una vez que se quite el Horrocrux de Harry, todavía pueda haber un residuo que persista después como las pesadillas, si no otra cosa. Si el fuego no le hará daño, yo podría entrar con él, por lo que también pueda ser purificado" explicó el Profesor de Pociones algo preocupado.

"Esa es una decisión sabia" dijo Cutwell aprobación. "No, Maestro Snape, Harry no se verá perjudicado. Por un lado, su Harry parece particularmente inocente, tal vez por haber sido criado por los elfos domésticos. Aparte de eso, de acuerdo con nuestra tradición, un niño sólo puede entrar en el Fuego Sagrado de la Luna azul, a instancias de los padres. Ya que no pueden tomar esa decisión por sí mismos antes de que alcancen la mayoría de edad y por lo tanto es la razón de que el padre del niño para entrar en el fuego es el que será juzgado. ¿Está dispuesto a ser juzgado en nombre de Harry, Maestro Snape? "

"Sí, Sanador Cutwell, lo estoy," Severus respondió con firmeza. "Yo sé lo que es ser desechado por la sociedad y no quiero que crezca dañado y sin sentido de la autoestima, como me pasó a mí. Sólo quiero lo mejor para él."

"Maestro Snape, ¿usted dijo que usted desea adoptar a Harry mágicamente? Si entra con Harry al Fuego Sagrado de la Luna azul, con el deseo total de corazón para convertirse en su padre, amarlo y protegerlo, entonces el fuego debe convertirlos en padre e hijo " dijo Ironfist.

Severus sonrió con alegría ante ese pensamiento. "Entonces eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Si pudiera quitar el Horrocrux hoy, vamos a volver el treinta de agosto para entrar en la Fuego Sagrado de la Luna azul, de la Nación Goblin, si nos da su permiso, por supuesto."

"Se concede el permiso, el Maestro Snape" dijo Ironfist formalmente, inclinando la cabeza.

"La Nación Goblin me honra" respondió, inclinando la cabeza a cambio.

Trámites más, los goblins se pusieron manos a la obra. El Encargado de Cuentas Ironfist produjo un pensadero y le pidió a Severus colocar su memoria de la unión del Juramento Inquebrantable en su interior. Ironfist y Sharpspike examinaron con detalle la memoria y salieron del pensadero triunfalmente. "Está en lo correcto, Maestro Snape. Maestro Flitwick, efectivamente, sello la unión con la magia goblin y otro goblin sin duda puede desenlazar el voto. Vamos a enviar un equipo a su casa ahora para preparar la explosión y ellos nos notificarán cuando esté listo, por lo que la explosión y la ruptura de su voto se llevará a cabo de forma simultánea."

Ironfist ladraba órdenes y Sharpspike coordinaba todo el movimiento. Cuando regresó unos minutos más tarde, tenía un cristal con él. "Necesitamos que llene este cristal con un poco de su magia. Será el foco de la explosión y hará que su firma mágica quede registrado en el sitio."

Severus sonrió, con una sonrisa maligna extendiéndose por sus facciones. "Pasaré el próximo mes en las raíces principales de mi familia, que es ilocalizable y está protegido por las más fuertes barreras, incluyendo un encantamiento Fidelius, del cual soy el Guardián Secreto, que recayeron en mí después de haber heredado la casa. Mi firma mágica no puede ser rastreada mientras que dentro de las protecciones. ¿Supongo que después de que entre en el Fuego Sagrado de la Luna azul, mi firma mágica va a cambiar? Después del asentimiento de los goblins dijo: ¡Excelente! Eso significa que Dumbledore no será capaz de usar mi firma mágica para encontrarme. Después de ser limpiado y purificado por el Fuego Sagrado de la Luna Azul, voy a continuación, obtener una nueva varita que este en sintonía con el nuevo yo y destruir mi actual varita, por lo que tampoco se pueda utilizar para rastrearme." Severus de repente se puso serio. "A menos que el Fuego Sagrado de la Luna Azul no acepte que mis intenciones son puras, por supuesto. Rennard Prince tendrá también un testamento para garantizar la seguridad de Harry en caso de que perezca en las llamas."

Al tocar con el dedo sus labios, Severus ponderó a quien nombrar como guardián de Harry. Su primera opción habría sido Filius Flitwick, ya que era la única persona en la que Severus estuvo cerca de confiar, pero era probable que con su leve ascendencia goblin, el Ministerio no le permitiría la tutela a Filius. Además ahora con Filius siendo un empleado de Hogwarts, eso pondría a Harry justo debajo de la nariz entrometida de Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall estaba demasiado cerca de Albus Dumbledore y Pomona Sprout demasiado difícil que fuera a enfrentarse a él. Lucius Malfoy seguía siendo un Mortífago dedicado, a pesar de que su imagen pública afirmara lo contrario. Augusta Longbottom podría ser una buena opción, pero su hijo y su cuñada eran aduladores de James y Lily Potter. Amelia Bones podría ser una buena opción, pensó. Ella se levanta en las filas de la DMLE ( **N/T:** Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, las siglas están en inglés) y es conocida por ser extremadamente justa e igualitaria. El problema es que ella sería una madre soltera en un trabajo peligroso. No, ella no va a hacerlo. **(2*)**

Como Severus seguía pensando, se le ocurrió una idea. Volviendo a Ironfist, él preguntó: "¿Es posible que yo haga una adopción mágica de sangre con Harry ahora y que después sea confirmada con la adopción a través del Fuego Sagrado de la Luna azul?" Ironfist asintió y Severus continuó. "Voy a hacer eso entonces, por lo que voy a tener el derecho de llevar a Harry en el Fuego Sagrado de la Luna azul conmigo y voy a tener el derecho de nombrar a un nuevo guardián para Harry en caso de que sea necesario. "

Sanador Cutwell produjo un vial, que el Maestro de Pociones reconoció como la poción de adopción de sangre. Agregando rápidamente tres gotas de su propia sangre, él se acercó a Harry. "¿Me das la mano, Harry?" preguntó al niño. Cuando Harry obedientemente levantó la mano, Severus adormeció mágicamente el dedo de Harry y lo pincho con un alfiler, reuniendo tres gotas de sangre de Harry en el vial."

"¿Harry Elfo tiene un auchi? **(3*)** " el niño preguntó con curiosidad, examinando su dedo. No sentía ningún dolor y no estaba angustiado.

Severus hizo un gesto con la mano y el dedo fue sanado inmediatamente. "No, Harry. No hay auchi ahora" dijo y el niño volvió su atención a Dobby y la lechuza de peluche, que no había dejado de acariciar desde que Severus se lo había dado. El hombre de pelo negro sonrió al niño pequeño. "Buen chico" dijo amablemente, acariciando su pelo.

"La poción adopción de sangre lo más probable causar cambios físicos en él, que podrían ser dolorosos. En vista de que usted va a ponerlo a dormir mientras se ocupa de la magia oscura en su cicatriz, le sugiero que le demos la poción de adopción de sangre al mismo tiempo " dijo Severus con firmeza.

"Dale la poción de adopción de sangre primero" reflexionó Cutwell. "Para que él y su magia se fortalezcan. Harry es vulnerable ahora, porque él no tiene vínculos."

Con una palabra de Ironfist, Severus puso a Dobby a reunir los juguetes, que Harry había extendido sobre la manta, y volverlos a guardar en la bolsa de viaje. Encogiendo la bolsa de viaje y metiéndola en el bolsillo, Severus envolvió a Harry en la manta de nuevo. Con el niño en sus brazos y Dobby a cuestas, siguió a los duendes a su cámara ritual blindada. Ironfist se aseguró de escoltar al grupo de tres a través de los pasajes generalmente utilizados sólo por los goblins, de modo que ningún mago los vería.

Una vez dentro de la cámara ritual, Severus sentó a Harry en un altar de piedra que había en el centro de la sala, mientras que los duendes crearon escudos para combatir cualquier contra-ataque mágico que pudiera ocurrir. "¿Podría decir si había algún tipo de maldición o encanto en Harry para causar que sus padres se olvidaran de él?" Severus de repente recordó esa pregunta.

"No, no había nada de esa naturaleza" respondió Sharpspike. "Y estás en lo correcto en asumir que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa de esa naturaleza lo que fue echado sobre él, porque no sólo sus padres son los que han olvidado del niño. Nada de esa naturaleza, sin embargo, fue lanzado en la casa Potter, ya que no estaría trabajando fuera de los límites del terreno."

"¿Podría el Señor Oscuro haber colocado algún tipo de encantamiento Fidelius modificado en el niño? No puedo ver de qué otra manera eso pudo ser."

"Usted tiene una marca oscura" dijo Sharpspike lentamente.

Severus siguió esa línea de pensamiento más. "Así que ¿usted piensa que algo así pudo haber sido lanzado en el niño, con una provisión para que solo aquellos con la Marca Tenebrosa pudieran registrar su existencia?"

"Es lo más probable, pero entre su adopción de sangre a Harry y el ritual de la Fuego Sagrado de la Luna Azul, Harry va a renacer y se cancelará cualquier encanto sobre el niño. Si eso es lo que pasó" respondió Sharpspike.

"Pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta que esa es la explicación correcta o si vamos a ser capaces de cancelarlo." Severus resopló. "Voy a correr algunos cálculos Aritmáticos ( **N/T:** que vienen de la aritmancia y es la predicción del futuro con números) y hacer un poco de investigación en el encanto Fidelius para ver si eso es lo que podría haber sucedido. Pensé que el Señor Oscuro fue allí para matar al niño, pero supongo que es posible que pudiera haber tenido la intención de convertir al niño en un Horrocrux en su lugar. El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado tenía razones para creer que Harry podía derrotarlo y así, como cualquier Slytherin, se habría preparado un plan de respaldo. El Señor Oscuro podría haber imaginado que si él fuera, de hecho, derrotado por el niño, y luego convertir a Harry en un Horrocrux para poseerlo y usarlo en su regreso, sería una venganza apropiada. Sólo cuando la maldición asesina le salió por la culata, o lo que fuera que pasó, en lugar de poseerlo el Horrocrux fue desviado de alguna manera y encerrado dentro de una cicatriz en su lugar, Si el Señor Oscuro planeaba convertirlo en un Horrocrux, puedo ver fácilmente por qué echaron el Fidelius modificado en el niño con el fin de protegerlo, o más bien al Horrocrux dentro de él."

"Es una hipótesis razonable" coincidió Sharpspike. "Por supuesto, nunca sabremos con certeza lo que pasó esa noche o por qué Harry ha sido olvidado, pero a partir de los pocos datos que tenemos, en realidad, es razonable suponer que esta teoría podría quizá ser más que una mera conjetura."

Severus asintió y volvió su atención al niño. "Harry, quiero que bebas esto" dijo, entregándole Harry el vial con la poción de adopción de sangre. "Tiene un sabor desagradable pero hay que ser un buen chico y beber. ¿Harás eso por mí?"

Harry asintió y tomó el vial. El niño rápidamente bebió la poción y le entregó el frasco de nuevo a Severus, arrugando su rostro ante el sabor desagradable. "Fuchi" dijo.

Severus se rió entre dientes, y besó la cabeza del que pronto se convertiría en su hijo, antes de entregar a Harry un segundo vial. "Uno más" dijo. Con el sabor de la primera poción todavía en su boca, Harry se mostró reacio a beber la segunda, pero había sido educado para ser obediente por Dobby y Gillie, cuya naturaleza era servir y obedecer, y por eso, no sin antes hacer una mueca, tomó el segundo frasco y bebió su contenido. Esta poción hizo que empezara a tener sueño y sus ojos de inmediato comenzaron a cerrarse.

"Está bien, Harry" dijo Severus suavemente. "Usted puede acostarse y dormir aquí."

Por el momento, Severus estaba junto al niño, que estaba dormido, en el suelo. En cuestión de minutos, la poción de adopción de sangre comenzó a afianzarse y los cambios ya podían ser vistos en el niño. El pelo desordenado que había heredado de James Potter alaciándose y volviéndose completamente manejable; su rostro se estrechó y asumió los pómulos altos de Severus; creció visiblemente, siendo indudablemente más alto. Severus estaba contento de ver que el joven Harry parecía haberse librado tanto de la nariz ganchuda características de los Snape y de los Prince. ¡Severus había tenido doblemente mala suerte en ese sentido! Hablando de identificar características, esperaba que los ojos de Harry cambiaran como los suyos al color negro, ya que nadie que alguna vez haya conocido a Lily Evans-Potter podría dudar de que los ojos verdes de Harry le hacían su hijo. Bueno, incluso si no se vuelven negro ahora, tal vez cuando entramos en el miedo del fuego en la luna azul, pensó filosóficamente.

Cuando los cambios cesaron, Sanador Cutwell corrió otro diagnóstico en el niño dormido y asintió con aprobación. "Su núcleo mágico ha crecido de manera significativa. Eso es bueno, eso le ayudará a expulsar el Horrocrux cuando lo saquemos de él, ya que va a luchar para quedarse donde está. Por suerte, la sujeción que tiene en Harry es tenue, porque está situado en su cicatriz en lugar de estar dentro del mismo Harry."

Severus sintió una oleada de terror cepillar a través de él. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera estado ubicado dentro de él?" susurró.

Sharpspike negó con la cabeza. "Eso lo hubiera poseído, un bebé nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad de luchar contra un mago oscuro adulto con una formación completa y después se habría convertido en un monstruo, un demonio."

Severus sintió enferma. "¿Es por eso que está transfiriendo a eso?" dijo, señalando con la cabeza una pluma vieja y rota la que había sido colocada al lado de Harry en el altar.

"Sería mejor transferirlo a un animal, un ratón o una rata tal vez y entonces tendríamos que sacrificar al animal inmediatamente y destruir por completo lo que quede. Con la muerte del animal, el trozo de alma estaría muerto también, sin embargo, no me atrevo a dejar un trozo de alma en un recipiente vivo durante más tiempo del que me llevaría el oscilar un hacha para matar al animal. Con la capacidad del Señor Oscuro de hacer magia sin varita y de manera no verbal, él iba a ser peligroso, incluso en el cuerpo de un ratón. Como tenemos que utilizar este Horrocrux para tratar de localizar cualquier otro, es mejor para transferirla a un objeto inanimado. Un Horrocrux ubicado en un objeto inanimado puede ser destruido por el veneno de basilisco o el Fiendfyre. "

"Y usted ha elegido un objeto que pueda ser destruido fácilmente" comentó Severus.

"Precisamente" confirmó Sharpspike.

"¿Una pluma vieja y rota, sin embargo?" Preguntó Severus, sus ojos negros brillando con diversión.

"¿Merece algo mejor?" respondió Sharpspike sardónicamente.

"No, de hecho no lo hace, "acordó Severus, sus labios crispados mientras trataba de no reírse. La situación no era algo de risa.

Cuando Sharpspike, Ironfist y Cutwell habían terminado de configurar la zona, tres goblins más entraron, vestidos con túnicas blancas druidas. Estos fueron los hombres santos entre los goblins, los que eran responsables del mantenimiento de las tradiciones y los rituales goblin y la forma de la vida goblin. Severus se le informó de que era mejor que no estuviera presente, en caso de que el trozo de alma fuera atraído a su Marca Tenebrosa y tratara de poseerlo. Con su magia ya estaba vinculada a la del Señor Oscuro, el fragmento de alma podía tener éxito en dominarlo y sería desastroso si el Señor Oscuro fuera a tomar posesión de alguien tan poderoso por arte de magia. Severus fue cortés pero firmemente expulsado de la cámara y él se sentó en el suelo junto a la puerta a esperar, el leal Dobby a su lado, tirándose las orejas con ansiedad. La cámara estaba obviamente insonorizada, ya que ni Severus ni Dobby podían oír nada. Después de lo que pareció una interminable espera, pero podría haber sido no más de media hora, se abrió la puerta y entonces Ironfist le hizo señas al padre preocupado para entrar de nuevo en la cámara. Severus se puso de pie y corrió hacia Harry, que seguía tendido en el altar.

"Ya está hecho" dijo Cutwell. "Harry se dormirá durante varias horas todavía, pero él va a estar bien cuando se despierte. Su hijo puede incluso sentirse más ligero, como si un peso ha sido levantado de él."

"No vas a decirme lo que pasó, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Severus.

"Es mejor que no lo sepa" respondió Cutwell. "No espero que tenga pesadillas, desde que estaba inconsciente en todo momento, pero si lo hace, ¿supongo que usted será capaz de proporcionarle una poción de letargo sin sueños?"

"Claro" Severus recogió a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Gracias a todos por ayudar a Harry. Estoy en deuda con ustedes" dijo inclinándose profundamente a los goblins, su hijo aún acunado entre sus brazos.

"No hay ninguna deuda por esto, Maestro Snape" dijo Ironfist, satisfecho con el agradecimiento del mago. "No podríamos tener limpia la conciencia si dejáramos que esa abominación se quedara en el niño."

Los sacerdotes goblin inclinaron sus cabezas mientras salían.

"Todavía tenemos que desatar su Juramento Inquebrantable" Ironfist le recordó, cuando los únicos goblin que quedaban en la cámara ritual eran él mismo, Cutwell y Sharpspike. "Eso es algo que el rompe maldiciones Sharpspike puede hacer."

Severus asintió. "¿Puede Harry estar aquí mientras hacen eso? Yo no quiero que sea perjudicado si hay una reacción violenta."

Ironfist asintió con la cabeza. "Usted ya está demostrando ser un buen padre, Maestro Snape, con su constante cuidado y preocupación por Harry."

"Gracias" Severus sonrió. El nuevo padre se sorprendió por lo precioso que era saber que Harry ya estaba con él. Severus sintió una calidez correr a través de él cada vez que pensaba en Harry como su hijo, el cual, a pesar de su experiencia muy limitada con la emoción sabía que era el amor por el niño todavía inocente.

"Dobby, por favor quédate con Harry de nuevo en la sala de reuniones. No camines por los pasillos y por favor quédate con él hasta que yo vuelva."

"Sí, Maestro Snape" dijo Dobby, sus orejas aleteando alegremente. El excitable elfo podía sentir que el niño ya no estaba contaminado con la magia oscura y estaba muy contento de que había puesto su confianza en Severus Snape.

Una vez que Dobby se había llevado a Harry, Severus se le pidió que extendiera el brazo con el que había sido obligado al Juramento Inquebrantable. Ironfist y Cutwell erigieron escudos y Sharpspike comenzaron a cantar en el idioma goblin. Mientras lo hacía, Severus podía sentir como los lazos del Juramento Inquebrantable estaban siendo desintegrados. De repente, Sharpspike se detuvo y asintió a Ironfist, que ladró un comando en un dispositivo de comunicación goblin. Sharpspike pronunció una exclamación final y Severus sintió los lazos caer. La reacción le había hecho sentirse ligeramente maltratado y zarandeado pero no le hizo daño.

"Gracias" dijo, con gratitud.

Ironfist escolto a Severus de nuevo a la sala de reuniones. Severus produjo la Voluntad, que Ironfist autentifico. El Encargado de Cuentas hizo una copia notarial goblin para los registros de Gringotts y envió el original con un águila de Gringotts para que estuviera registrado en el Ministerio Británico. Diez minutos más tarde, un encanto que une las dos copias de la Voluntad causó que la copia en poder de Ironfist tuviera un resplandor de oro, lo que indica que la Voluntad original había sido registrada.

"Dumbledore no puede suprimir esta Voluntad ahora que se ha registrado" dijo Ironfist con satisfacción. "En cuanto a un certificado de defunción..."

"Dumbledore puede hacerse cargo de eso" Severus interrumpió. "Mi supuesta muerte no se registra automáticamente en el Ministerio. Dumbledore sólo será consciente que algo ha sucedido debido a la ruptura de los lazos de mi Juramento. Puesto que no hay nadie más quien sepa o le importe la muerte de Severus Snape, sería sospechoso si tratara de ser registrado. Incluso Dumbledore en realidad no se preocupa por la muerte de Severus Snape" resopló. "La vieja focha manipuladora solamente se molestará en el registro de la muerte porque él tendrá la esperanza de obtener algo de ella."

"Voy a necesitar documentación para Rennard Benedict Prince y su hijo, Theodore Henry Prince. Si renazco en el Fuego Sagrado de la Luna Azul el treinta de agosto de este año, esa debe ser la base para mi nueva fecha de nacimiento: el treinta de agosto de 1960. La fecha de nacimiento de Harry debe estar de acuerdo con la fecha de hoy, como el día que lo adopté: el tres de agosto de 1980. He comprobado el árbol genealógico Prince y descubrí que había un primo segundo de mi abuelo, que tenía ocho hijos y toda la familia fue aniquilada por Grindelwald. He creado un noveno hijo de ficción que será el padre del Rennard Prince, no queda nadie con vida que sepa que, de hecho, un noveno niño escapó milagrosamente la masacre. Es poco probable que alguien recuerde después de tanto tiempo, con exactitud cuántos hijos tenía entre todos los que la criaron y mi supuesto padre podría decirse que se ha criado en reclusión por un padrino, Incluso los amigos del primo de mi abuelo, que todavía podrían decir algo, ahora también han fallecido. Eso debería ser suficiente como una historia de fondo.

"¿Es posible que los registros relevantes sean presentados discretamente en el Ministerio de Magia suizo? Lo ideal, sería que fueran presentados sin que se registre exactamente cuando los documentos fueron presentados en realidad."

"De hecho, lo es," respondió Ironfist. "Gringotts está en excelentes términos con el Ministerio suizo. Puede ser una petición un tanto irregular pero si explicamos que es en nombre de un mago que desea eliminarse a sí mismo y a su hijo del alcance de Dumbledore, serán de lo más servicial, se lo aseguro. Albus Dumbledore no es muy querido fuera de Gran Bretaña."

"Eso es bueno" dijo Severus en respuesta. "Afortunadamente, me tome la precaución de retirar el nombre de Harry en el Libro de los Nombres de Hogwarts, así que Dumbledore o McGonagall no encontrarán un registro de Harry. Y a medida que el Ministerio no tiene detección automática de los nacimientos, matrimonios, defunciones o adopciones, sino que se basa en los registros que son presentados por las partes apropiadas, no habrá ningún registro de que Harry Potter ha sido repudiado y adoptado. A lo sumo, cualquiera que busque encontrará un registro de nacimiento de Harry Potter, pero nada que indique qué fue de lo que paso con él después de eso y no habrá ninguna razón para que nadie suponga que Theodore Prince fue alguna vez Harry Potter."

"¿Qué harán los elfos domésticos Potter si alguna vez se les pregunta acerca de Harry Potter?" consulto Ironfist, queriendo asegurarse de que todos los cabos sueltos estaban atados.

"Dirán que Harry Sin Nombre fue retirado de la casa Potter por Severus Snape y que ya no existe. Han acordado no decir nada más. No te preocupes, los elfos domésticos son muy buenos para trabajar acerca de sus vínculos, sin dejar de obedecer a la compulsión. Con suerte, asumirán que Harry murió junto con Severus Snape" el hombre oscuro explicó con tristeza. "Los Potter y Dumbledore estarán felices de creer lo peor de mí. Ellos no tendrán problemas para pensar en que fue lo que hice con el niño."

Ironfist convocó otro goblin, enviándolo para preparar la documentación que se requiere para Severus. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué ha elegido esos nombres?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Severus sonrió. "En cuanto a mí, yo necesitaba algo muy diferente a Severus Tobías Snape y aun así algo que pudiera relacionarse con una cosa que nadie sabe de mí. Y te estoy confiando para mantener este secreto y la verdad es que soy un animago no registrado. Un zorro, para ser precisos. Aunque creo que es utilizado como un apellido más que como un nombre en estos días, Rennard es un antiguo nombre, teutónica **(4*)** que significa zorro y con una ligera variación de la ortografía, también es la palabra francesa para zorro. Eso lo que lo hace adecuado para alguien que supuestamente nació y se crio en Suiza, con sus múltiples idiomas oficiales. Espero que mi animago no cambie una vez que haya pasado por el Fuego Sagrado de la Luna azul"

"No, eso no debería cambiar, aunque su Patronus si podría presentar un cambio" respondió Ironfist reflexivamente.

"Eso sería muy bienvenido. En la actualidad, mi Patronus es representativa de una mujer que una vez amé cuando yo todavía estaba en la escuela y yo estaría muy contento si tuviera que cambiar para que coincida con mi forma de animago. Incluí Benedict en mis nombres porque a pesar de que apenas conozco al niño, ya me siento muy bendecido por tener a Harry en mi vida. Al ser su padre y tener la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida con él es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

"En cuanto a nuevo nombre de Harry, Theodore se debe a que, como su nombre lo dice, es un regalo. Henry es porque Harry es un apodo derivado de Henry. Harry será sometido a muchos cambios en su vida, el primero de ellos será aprender a pensar de sí mismo como un niño en lugar de un elfo, y yo creo que es importante que pueda retener algo familiar. Sin embargo, en caso de que alguien recuerde que los Potter tuvieron un segundo hijo, he hecho Henry su segundo nombre en vez de su primero, por lo que es de menor importancia. Al cambiar su nombre, así como toda su vida puede ser demasiado abrumador en este momento, tal vez una vez que Harry se siente estable y seguro de su nueva vida, le empezara a gustar ser llamado Theo o Teddy lugar, aunque yo no forzare eso sobre él."

Ironfist asintió en señal de aprobación. "Con esa actitud, tanto hacia su nuevo nombre y el de su hijo, usted no tendrá problemas con el Fuego Sagrado de la Luna Azul. Se le dará la bienvenida y será bendecido" dijo.

"Otra cosa que solicito, Ironfist, es que mi anillo como jefe de Casa actué como un traslador para tomarme y a Harry a la propiedad del Prince en Suiza, pero también voy a necesitar un traslador para volver el treinta de agosto. Una vez que hayamos pasado el Fuego Sagrado de la Luna Azul, voy a llevar a Harry de vuelta a casa, pero voy a querer regresar aquí al día siguiente, por lo que el traslador tendrá que ser reutilizable. De aquí a la luna llena, espero concertar a Andrómeda Tonks de la firma legal Tonks & Tonks como mi representante en el Wizengamot. Me gustaría reunirme con Andrómeda en persona aquí el treinta y uno de agosto, ya que sería demasiado arriesgado reunirme con ella en persona antes del ritual, como ella, sin duda podría reconocerme y saber que Severus Snape sigue vivo."

"Eso no va a ser un problema, Sr. Prince. Le enviaremos el traslador a través de nuestra sucursal en Ginebra en buen momento."

"Gracias, Ironfist. Por favor, deduzca todas las tarifas y cargos relacionados con la actualidad y para los servicios que Gringotts me prestan en el trigésimo y el treinta y uno de agosto de mi bóveda suiza."

Ironfist levantó bruscamente. "¿No es de su bóveda aquí? Sería más fácil."

Severus sacudió la cabeza. "Yo no quiero que ser acusado de indecencia por retirar fondos de la bóveda de Severus Snape después de su muerte."

Ironfist inclinó la cabeza. "Gracias por esta consideración, Sr. Prince."

"Después de todo lo que han hecho por mí hoy, es lo menos que podía hacer. Ahora, he tenido suficiente de su tiempo por un día" dijo Severus, mirando su reloj, sorprendido al ver que no fue mucho después del mediodía. El día había sido agotador emocionalmente, se sentía como si hubiera estado en Gringotts todo el día. "¿Puedo usar mi traslador aquí?"

"Yo le acompañaré a la habitación de salida segura vía traslador, Sr. Prince."

"Gracias, Ironfist" dijo Severus, recogiendo al niño, que estaba acurrucada en el suelo, envuelto en su manta y con un encanto amortiguación debajo de él. Dobby, no sé qué suministros y alimentos allá en Prince Manor. Yo no creo que haya ningún elfo Prince actualmente vivo, así que por favor ve y consigue comida para el próximo par de días, mientras nos organizamos. Si no sabes cuáles son los actuales alimentos favoritos de Harry, entonces no dudes en preguntarle a Gillie. Me gustaría tentarle con algo que le gusta comer."

"Sí, Maestro Prince" dijo Dobby, asintiendo.

"Muy bien, Dobby" dijo Severus con aprobación, al oír al pequeño elfo usar su nuevo nombre.

Dobby se desapareció y Severus siguió a Ironfist a la sala de traslador. Tenía sentido que trasladores salientes sólo pudieran usarse en una habitación designada, de lo contrario cualquiera que trate de robar el banco o causar otro tipo de caos podría fácilmente usar un traslador desde cualquier lugar dentro de Gringotts, algo que los goblins no permitirían.

Sosteniendo firmemente al niño durmiendo, Severus puso su mano debajo de la de Harry, por lo que Harry estaría tocando con la cabeza el anillo de Severus. Murmuró la frase de activación y el nuevo par de padre e hijo fueron trasladados fuera de Gringotts a Prince Manor en Suiza.

 **-Fin del capítulo 3-**

Aclaraciones:

 **N/T:** las primeras dos son aclaraciones del autor, las otras son mías.

 **(1*)** La idea del fuego de la luna azul provino de una vieja película en blanco y negro que vi hace muchos años. Recuerdo muy poco de ella y, por desgracia, tampoco recuerdo el título de la película o que estaba en ella. Lo que sí recuerdo es que se trataba de un hombre en un desierto que encuentra una civilización oculta que vive en cuevas o debajo de la tierra y se enamora de la sacerdotisa. (Creo que eso es lo que era su posición). La sacerdotisa, quien se enamoró de él, era inmortal y quería llegar a estar en igualdad con el hombre, por lo que no tendría que verlo envejecer y morir. Había un fuego sagrado debajo de una grieta en una cueva y se volvió azul cuando la luna se dispara a través de la grieta. No me acuerdo de las condiciones exactas por las que la luna golpea al fuego y hace que se vuelve azul, pero sí recuerdo que era una ocurrencia muy rara. Sucedió una vez cada 300 años o algo así. El hombre estaba nervioso por entrar en el fuego, por lo que la sacerdotisa entró con él para demostrar que era seguro. Por desgracia, sólo se podía entrar una vez. Por lo que cuando se puso en él la segunda vez, la sacerdotisa marchita y muere, dejando al hombre solo en su inmortalidad. Me he adaptado este concepto para su uso en esta historia y reconozco que el crédito por la idea original va al guionista (s), quienquiera que él, ella o ellos pueden haber sido.

 **(2*)** Hay una suposición común en FF que Susan Bones perdió a su familia en la primera guerra contra Voldemort y, por tanto, ella fue criada por su tía Amelia. Eso puede muy bien ser el caso. Sin embargo, mi percepción es bastante diferente. Cuando Edgar Bones se menciona primero, Ojoloco Moody está mostrando Harry la fotografía de la Orden del Fénix desde la primera Guerra contra Voldemort y él dice que "Edgar Huesos y su familia" fueron asesinados. (Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Capítulo 9.) Moody no dice que una hija sobrevivió y, haciendo de cuenta de que Amelia era un colega suyo antes de retirarse, yo habría pensado que habría sido consciente de su necesidad de plantear una sobrina que era la misma edad que Harry, y sería, por tanto, mencionado. Además, después de que Voldemort se desató sus más notorios mortífagos de Azkaban (Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, capítulo 25) se prestó mucha atención a los alumnos que habían perdido familiares a manos de los Mortífagos, en particular, Susan Bones, cuyo tío, tía y primos murieron a manos de uno de los diez. Yo hubiera pensado que iba a ser más propenso a recibir más atención por haber perdido a sus padres y hermanos, si ese fuera el caso, que por haber perdido a su tía, tío y primos. Por último, cuando Amelia Bones fue asesinado por los Mortífagos, fue descrita como una mujer de mediana edad que vivía sola (Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe, Capítulo 1). No es una mujer de mediana edad que vivía con su sobrina, o cuya sobrina estaba lejos en el internado, pero que vivió por su cuenta. Por lo tanto, mi percepción de la familia Bones es que hubo tres hermanos: Amelia, Edgar y un hermano sin nombre, y es que el otro hermano, cuyo nombre no conocemos, que es el padre de Susan.

 **(3*)** La palabra original es owie, que es una palabra utilizada por niños pequeños para describir una herida, lo siento no se me ocurrió ningún otro equivalente al español.

 **(4*)** Relativo a una orden militar y religiosa alemana y a los caballeros de esta.

 **-IzarBlackRiddle-**


	4. Capitulo 4

**N/T:** Bueno aquí otro capítulo, espero les guste!

 **N/A:** Severus cambia su nombre durante la historia. Sin embargo, para que sea más fácil de entender, voy a seguir usando el nombre de Severus por el nombre que todos conocemos. Las únicas veces que utilizara su nuevo nombre se es cuando ella presenta a gente nueva, o cuando alguien está hablando con él y se dirige a él por su nombre.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto.

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

A los pocos días, Dobby y Severus tenían la mansión de suiza en forma. Había estado vacío desde que los últimas elfos domésticos murieron, pero no lo suficiente para que las plagas mágicas como los doxies y los boggarts la invadieran, en la medida de lo Severus podía decir. Sin embargo, él estaba siendo muy cuidadoso en asegurarse que él o Dobby tenían a Harry a la vista en todo momento, por si acaso. Severus había prometido a Dobby que iba a emplear a más elfos para mantener la mansión pero quería esperar hasta después de la luna azul, cuando su nueva identidad sería reconocida por arte de magia. Dobby le aseguró que estaba bien solo por ahora, aunque Gillie había aparecido para ayudarles unas cuantas veces mientras los Potter estaban de vacaciones.

Severus se mantuvo informado de lo que de Dumbledore había estado haciendo con respecto a la muerte de Severus Snape por Ironfist. Como había esperado Severus, Dumbledore había intentado tener su voluntad suprimida a fin de mantener el proxy de la prestigiosa Casa Prince en el Wizengamot, sin embargo, a pesar de que había regresado a Gran Bretaña a las pocas horas de sentir el vínculo roto del Juramento Inquebrantable, ya era demasiado tarde. La voluntad de Severus Snape era ya una cuestión de registro, para gran enojo de Dumbledore. Dumbledore había tratado de persuadir al Wizengamot que debía seguir siendo el representante, pero los ancianos Griselda Marchbanks y sus compinches, que eran muy rigurosos con el protocolo de todo, lo habían bloqueado.

Una semana después de su supuesta muerte, Severus escribió a la firma de abogados de Tonks & Tonks y Andrómeda aceptó tentativamente ser su representante. Para consternación de Dumbledore, había marchado en el Wizengamot con la prueba documentada que demuestra que había sido contratada por la Casa Prince.

"Pero el acuerdo es sólo temporal" Dumbledore había protestado.

"Eso es correcto. Yo me reuniré con el nuevo Jefe de la Casa Prince, al final de este mes y nuestro acuerdo se finalizará entonces", declaró con firmeza Andrómeda. Hasta ese momento, ella todavía no estaba segura de si quería asumir esta responsabilidad, pero Dumbledore le había enfurecido y ahora decidió que si Rennard Prince parecía ser un hombre honorable en la política y los ideales se alinean con los suyos, entonces ella estaría de acuerdo para actuar en su nombre con una base más permanente.

"¿Dónde y cuándo se llevará a cabo esta reunión, señora Tonks, para que pueda asistir?" preguntó Dumbledore cordialmente, esperando tener la información que había solicitado.

"No creo que haya sido invitado, Sr. Dumbledore. Se trata de un asunto privado de Casa y la presencia del Jefe Warlock no es querida o necesaria", respondió ella con firmeza, para gran sorpresa de Dumbledore. El Jefe Warlock no estaba acostumbrado a la gente haciendo oídos sordos a él.

Andrómeda Tonks puede haber sido repudiada por su familia por casarse con un nacido muggle, pero había nacido en la Antigua y Noble Casa Black. Por lo tanto, la Señora Tonks había sido educada toda su infancia en los protocolos de sangre pura y cómo manejarse en la política, que, por supuesto, era una de las razones por las que Severus la había seleccionado para que fuera su representante. El Jefe de la Casa Prince tenía plena confianza en sus habilidades para jugar el juego y hacer frente a la gente como Albus Dumbledore.

En lo que se refiere a Andrómeda Black Tonks, la Casa Dumbledore era menor y de poca importancia. Albus, por supuesto, sabía que esta era la forma en la Casa Dumbledore era considerado por todos los antiguas Casas Nobles, que era el por qué estaba tan decidido a mantenerse en el poder para la prestigiosa Casa del Prince. A pesar de que tenía el poder de varias Casas, más de las que una sola persona debe tener en lo que algunos piensan, eso sólo le daba los números; no tenían ninguna influencia real o poder. A pesar de que la Casa Prince era considerada comúnmente como empobrecidos y en las últimas, aún mantenía el tipo de respeto que la Casa Dumbledore sólo podía soñar con tener.

Dumbledore había sido sorprendido por la voluntad de Severus Snape, algo que no había sido consciente de que existiera. Y lo peor fue el hecho de que uno de los testigos para validarlo había sido su propio hermano, un hombre con el que no congeniaba. El viejo entrometido luego había tratado de tener el asiento Prince descalificados en razón de que nunca había oído hablar de Rennard Prince. "El hombre no asistió a Hogwarts y su nombre ni siquiera aparece en el Libro de Nombres. Este hombre no debería tener un asiento en nuestro Wizengamot."

Andrómeda dirigió esa línea de pensamiento inmediatamente. "Muchas casas tienen propiedades secundarias en el continente y en otros lugares. No es en absoluto desconocido para los miembros de esta Cámara de nacer en una de esas propiedades. Cuando eso sucede, los nombres de los niños no aparecen automáticamente en el Libro de los Nombres de Hogwarts, ya que los fundadores crearon el libro sólo para cubrir las Islas Británicas e Irlanda. Esto significa que cuando un niño nace fuera de la zona de influencia del libro, sus padres tienen que asegurarse de que el nombre del niño se añade al libro después, algo que había pensado que el director de Hogwarts sería consciente" dijo con sarcasmo.

"Rennard Prince nació en la Europa continental y sus padres decidieron tenerlo en clases particulares, de ahí el que no pidiera que su nombre se agregará al Libro de los Nombres de Hogwarts. Una vez más, la educación privada no es del todo desconocida. Ni es desconocido que los padres opten por ella o envíen a sus hijos a escuelas distintas a Hogwarts. Además, como Jefe Warlock, yo habría pensado que habría sido consciente de que no es obligatorio haber asistido a Hogwarts con el fin de tener un asiento en el Wizengamot. Los padres tienen el derecho de educar a sus hijos de cualquier manera que deseen, ¿o tiene la intención de negarles ese derecho, Director? Las Casas también tienen el derecho de administrar a ellos mismos y sus líneas de sucesión como estimen conveniente, ¿o es que ahora afirma que la aprobación del Jefe Warlock debe ser recibida antes de permitir a un Jefe de Casa para nominar a sus herederos? " le preguntó mordazmente.

Esto, por supuesto, causó la mayor indignación. La sola idea de que Dumbledore tomaría sobre sí para exigir una educación en Hogwarts, independientemente de los deseos de los padres, o de dictar las líneas de sucesión, era completamente inaceptable para todos los miembros del Wizengamot, independientemente de si eran aliados o enemigos de Dumbledore. La Cámara estaba alborotada y las objeciones de Dumbledore fueron firmemente anuladas. Cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido, un divertido Severus sintió que incluso si Andrómeda optó por no continuar como su representante, esto por sí solo habría hecho que conservara su trato con la firma de abogados Tonks & Tonks para estas pocas semanas y habría valido la pena.

En la noche del treinta de agosto, Severus y Harry utilizaron un traslador para ir a Gringotts en Londres. Harry estaba agarrando de nuevo a su lechuza de peluche, que había sido llamado Lumi. Harry adoraba el juguete suave, mimoso y nunca iba a ninguna parte sin ella. Severus había sugerido llamar a 'él' Bubo pero Harry enfadado había insistido en que el búho era una niña. Lumi era un nombre que significa nieve finlandesa y a Harry le había gustado el sonido del nombre. En el último mes, Harry había crecido a pasos agigantados. Su discurso y el desarrollo, un tanto atrofiado por su crianza hasta ahora, estaba mejorando diariamente. El niño de hecho había entrado en pánico cuando se le entregó por primera vez la ropa pero pronto se había acostumbrado a ellos. Harry aún se estaba acostumbrando a tener su propio dormitorio y estar durmiendo en una cama. La mayoría del tiempo, de todos modos. Todavía había días en que Severus llegó a despertar a Harry en la mañana y se encontró que el niño se había deslizado en el armario de un dormitorio a dormir, pero éstos fueron cada vez más raros. Severus había evitado deliberadamente poner un encanto acolchonado o amortiguador en el suelo armario y había prohibido a Dobby hacerlo también. Esto desalienta a Harry de dormir en el armario en lugar de la cama que era mucho más cómoda.

"Bienvenido, Sr. Prince" dijo Ironfist.

"Que tus enemigos disminuyan y sus riquezas aumenten, Encargado de Cuentas Ironfist" dijo Severus formalmente.

Saludando otra vez, Severus se volvió para saludar Sanador Cutwell y Rompe maldiciones Sharpspike, quienes estaban en la sala de reunión con Ironfist. Cuando Severus se sentó con Harry encaramado en su regazo, Cutwell se acercó a hablar con el niño.

"Hola, Harry" dijo, tratando de no ser intimidante, algo que era natural para los goblins. "¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?"

Harry miró a su padre para una confirmación y al recibir una sonrisa de Severus, asintió con la cabeza al goblin.

"Harry, cuando vivías en el armario, ¿tu cabeza te dolía?" preguntó Cutwell.

Harry pensó por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

"¿Dejo de dolerte ahora que ha estado viviendo con su papá?"

Harry asintió por tercera vez, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Severus dio un suspiro interno, se dio cuenta que mientras Harry ahora estaba muy feliz de hablar con él, todavía estaba condicionado a pensar que sólo podía hablar en torno a sus cuidadores primarios y que debería estar en silencio y sin precedentes en torno a otros.

Sanador Cutwell había ejecutado un diagnóstico sobre Harry de manera muy sutil mientras hablaba con él y se alegró al ver que no había rastros persistentes de magia oscura en el niño después de haber sido un anfitrión para una parte del alma del Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo, tuvo que estar de acuerdo con la propuesta de Severus de que Harry entrara en el Fuego Sagrado de la Luna Azul con su padre. Sonriendo con la boca cerrada, para no asustar al chico con la vista de sus dientes afilados, Cutwell produjo una pluma de azúcar de su bolsillo y, con una mirada a Severus por su permiso, se lo dio a Harry, porque él era "Un buen chico." Harry sonrió en respuesta y felizmente succionado el dulce ofrecido, mientras Severus habló con los duendes.

"Toda el patrimonio de Severus Snape ha sido trasladado a Rennard Príncipe, muy a pesar de Dumbledore" Ironfist le informó con gran satisfacción.

Severus compartió una sonrisa salvaje con el goblin y luego entrego un pedazo de pergamino y tres sobres. "En caso de que no sobreviva al Fuego Sagrado de la Luna Azul" explicó. "Se trata de mi voluntad, por lo que hará a Harry mi heredero. También he nombrado a Andrómeda y Ted Tonks como guardianes, con Filius Flitwick y Amelia Bones como padrinos. Hay una carta para cada uno de ellos, explicando las cosas. Idealmente, me gustaría que Harry sea criado lejos del Reino Unido, pero no sé qué tan práctico es esa esperanza. Si es necesario entregar en esas cartas, le agradecería que tuviera a bien mostrar a Filius la memoria de él mismo y Albus cuando actuó como vinculante en el Juramento Inquebrantable y de cómo Albus lo obliviato, que dejé en su poder el mes pasado. Mi voluntad no ha sido con testigos, porque no había nadie a quien me atrevería a preguntar antes de la ceremonia de esta noche, por lo que ¿es capaz Gringotts de validarlo en su lugar? "

Ironfist tomó el pergamino y agitó una mano sobre él, murmurando algunas palabras en su propia lengua. "Se ha validado" aseguro a Severus, para su alivio.

Una hora más tarde, Severus se quedó vestido con solamente una capa en una cueva profunda debajo de Gringotts, con un Harry adormilado en sus brazos. Frente a él estaba el fuego que quema de un color un poco azul. En el círculo alrededor del fuego estaban varios sacerdotes druidas goblin vestidos con sus túnicas blancas druidas, Ironfist, Cutwell y Sharpspike. Los sacerdotes estaban cantando y golpeando unos tambores, el ritmo aumentaba gradualmente en un crescendo y agitando el fuego dentro de las venas de Severus. Los tambores y los cánticos cesaron bruscamente en el momento exacto en que la luna apareció a través de la grieta y el fuego se volvió azul. Ironfist, como patrocinador de Severus para esta ceremonia quito el manto y, desnudo y sin vergüenza, Severus entró en el fuego, acunando de manera protectora a un Harry igualmente desnudo.

Mientras las llamas azules se apoderaron de él, Severus pensó intensamente de su propósito para entrar en el Fuego Sagrado de la Luna Azul. A medida que su cuerpo se estremeció de las llamas, gritó, desde las profundidades de su alma, sin darse cuenta. "Soy Rennard Benedict Prince y este es mi hijo, Theodore Henry Prince, que amo y aprecio, y cuya salud y bienestar valoro por encima de todo. Yo ruego Magia y los Poderes aquí esta noche para limpiarlo y purificarlo del mal que una vez se alojó en su interior, a través de otro de los suyos. Ruego a la Magia y los Poderes para limpiarme y purifícame del mal todavía dentro de mí y para liberarme de las ataduras que me encadenan, para que yo pueda ser el padre que mi hijo necesita y merece, para que yo pueda defenderlo y protegerlo de los que lo usarían o tratarían de hacerle daño ".

El hormigueo en el cuerpo de Severus se centró en su Marca Tenebrosa, incluso cuando Harry se rió. "Cosquillas" el niño susurró adormilada. Severus sonrió y besó la cabeza de su hijo con amor. Severus sintió un dolor agudo y punzante en el brazo como un destello de luz a ambos rodeaba y cuando se desvaneció, vio que su Marca Tenebrosa había desaparecido. Severus salió del Fuego Sagrado de la Luna Azul. Un momento después, la luna completó su paso por la grieta y el fuego volvió a sus llamas doradas normales.

Ironfist vino a cubrirlo de nuevo con el manto, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Bien conocido, señor Prince. Parece que has hallado gracia delante de los Poderes."

"Bien conocido, Ironfist. Estoy seguro de que fue Harry quien encontró el favor de los poderes fácticos. Se lo merece mucho más que yo."

Con una sonrisa de aprobación, Ironfist cubrió a Severus en su capa y lo llevó de vuelta a la cámara donde se había desnudado. Severus primero vistió a Harry y luego a sí mismo. Mientras lo hacía, él catalogó los cambios en los dos. El propio Severus aún tenía los ojos negros y cabello negro pero su cabello era ahora, increíblemente, aún más negro. En lugar de colgar lánguidamente y grasiento, que brillaba con reflejos de color azul brillante. Su piel ya no estaba pálida y cetrina, sino que tenía un tono rosado saludable. Todas sus cicatrices desde los abusos de su padre, el abuso de sus compañeros de escuela y de su tiempo como un Mortífago, ahora se habían ido. Sus dientes eran blancos y rectos. La Magia parecía haber actuado sobre sus deseos subconscientes y su nariz ya no era una, ganchuda desproporcionadamente larga sino una nariz más equilibrada, patricia o romana. Severus era más alto ahora, lo que supone que su altura debería ser naturalmente, sin haber tenido que sufrir desnutrición en su infancia debido a la pobreza de su familia. Él también parecía más joven. Las miserias de su vida hasta la fecha, que hacían a un joven de veinte cinco años de edad aparentar cuarenta; ahora era un joven de veinte cinco años de edad que parecía de veinte. Aunque se dijo que estaba siendo extravagante, su alma se sentía infinitamente más ligera de lo que él había sido antes. Como Severus examinó su reflejo en el espejo del vestidor, que estaba contento de ver que ya no parecía una caricatura del mal. Cualquier persona que lo había conocido previamente vería la semejanza 'entre primos' de Severus Snape y Rennard Prince, sin embargo, nadie podría mirarlo y pensar que en realidad él era Severus Snape.

Cuando Severus terminó de catalogar los cambios en sí mismo, volvió su atención a Harry, que ahora estaba dormido en un banco acolchado, sosteniendo firmemente a la siempre presente Lumi. Harry ya había cambiado mucho cuando él tomó la poción de adopción de sangre, así que había pocas diferencias ahora. Su cabello también se había convertido en más oscuro con el mismo brillo brillante azul-negro como su nuevo padre y Severus había visto mientras estaba vistiéndolo que como él había esperado, los ojos de Harry, que habían conservado el color verde de Lily Potter, incluso después de tomar la poción de adopción de sangre, eran ahora negro como el suyo. Severus también estaba encantado de señalar que la cicatriz de rayo distintivo que había estado en la frente de Harry ya no existía.

Recogiendo su hijo y lo sostiene en un abrazo amoroso, Severus salió de la cámara en la que estaba, con un Lumi encogida de forma segura en el bolsillo. Harry sería devastado si perdía su lechuza de peluche mientras estaban yendo en traslador a casa. Los sacerdotes goblin ya se habían ido, pero Ironfist, Cutwell y Sharpspike estaban esperándolos.

"Le doy las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi hijo y yo" dijo formalmente, se sorprendió al escuchar que aunque su voz todavía conserva sus tonos aterciopelados, ahora era un par de registros más profunda que antes. "Me gustaría agradecer a sus sacerdotes, pero sé que no hablan con extraños. Por favor transmítales mi agradecimiento a ellos."

Cutwell extendió una mano en el saludo humano. "Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted, Sr. Prince." dijo.

"Y con usted" Severus respondió, moviendo la mano. Volviendo a Ironfist y Sharpspike, continuó. "Estaré de vuelta mañana para reunirme con Andrómeda Tonks aquí. Ya sea antes o después, me gustaría reunirme con usted en relación con cualquier Horrocrux más que el pedazo de alma del Señor Oscuro que se ha quitado de Harry le ha llevado. Yo preferiría no hacerlo esta noche, ya que es tarde y quiero poner a Harry en la cama. Él es todavía es muy joven y necesita una noche de buen sueño. "

"Por supuesto" coincidió Ironfist amigablemente. "A la Señora Tonks se le ha dado un traslador para llevarla a la sala de reunión a las diez de la mañana. El profesor Dumbledore se ha determinado en participar en esta reunión y sentimos que sería mejor que tener que hacer su camino por las puertas principales. De esta manera, Dumbledore no será capaz de seguir a la Señora Tonks a su reunión. Y estaremos a su disposición después de eso."

Ironfist escolto a Severus a la habitación desde la que podía usar el traslador a casa. Con otra expresión de su gratitud, él y Harry se fueron de vuelta a Suiza y puso a Harry en la cama. Ajusto el encanto de vigilancia nocturna que le avisa si Harry se despertó o tenía pesadillas, aunque no esperaba este último esta noche después de la limpieza y purificación que habían sufrido, Severus se sentó en su estudio con un vaso de whisky de fuego y llamó a Dobby.

"¡Maestro Prince!" el elfo chirriaba. "Mala magia se ha ido" él salto felizmente.

"Sí, la mala magia se ha ido, Dobby" Severus confirmó amablemente.

"Y Maestro Prince es ahora verdaderamente el padre del Maestro de Dobby. Dobby puede sentir el vínculo."

Severus sonrió. "Sí, Harry es ahora verdaderamente mi hijo y nadie lo puede tomar de mí. Su nombre es ahora Theodore Henry Prince."

Dobby rebotó hacia arriba y abajo con entusiasmo. Aunque el elfo todavía tenía tendencia a ser hiper, se había calmado considerablemente desde que había sido capaz de cuidar de Harry a tiempo completo. Severus especuló que el comportamiento de nerviosismo anterior de Dobby había sido debido a que el elfo no podía cumplir con su vínculo con Harry.

"Dobby, ahora que el ritual goblin se ha completado con éxito, es el momento para que nosotros nos organizarnos mejor. Necesitamos más elfos para ayudar a mantener la casa y los jardines. ¿Sabes de alguno que necesite un nuevo hogar y familia? Yo esperaba tener dos parejas, que serían muy bienvenidos a tener bebés elfos si quieren. Además, si hay una elfa que te gustaría que sea tu pareja para tener bebés, eso también sería aceptable. Los elfos todos estaríamos unidos a la Casa del Prince en vez de a mí personalmente, y cuando Harry crezca, tu pareja se puede enlazar con la esposa de Harry, asumiendo que ella no tiene un elfo personal ya. "

"Maestro Prince es demasiado bueno", Dobby gritó, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ni siquiera los Potter, que eran considerablemente mejores Maestros que los Malfoy, eran de este tipo o generoso con sus elfos.

"Estoy pensando en que dos de los elfos pueden trabajar en la casa y dos pueden ser responsables del mantenimiento de los jardines. También quiero reparar los invernaderos para que puedan ser utilizados para cultivar ingredientes de pociones. El quinto elfo se encargaría de eso."

"Maestro Prince necesita un elfo personal" dijo Dobby.

"Realmente preferiría que no" dijo Severus, pellizcando el puente de la nariz. Sabía que a los ojos de los elfos, el Jefe de una respetable antigua y noble Casa debe tener un elfo personal pero estaba muy feliz como es.

"Maestro Prince necesita un elfo personal" repitió Dobby con firmeza.

"Muy bien," Severus se rindió con un suspiro, sabiendo que si no estaba de acuerdo, los elfos simplemente se designarían a uno de ellos como su elfo personal independientemente. "Sin embargo, la responsabilidad principal del elfo que se convierta en mi elfo personal serán los invernaderos con los ingredientes de pociones."

Dobby asintió de acuerdo en que se trataba de un hecho aceptable para el elfo personal de un Maestro de Pociones.

"No quiero a ningún elfo que haya trabajado en Hogwarts o con los Potter o Sirius Black. Ellos, sin duda, serán espías de director Bigotes y no voy a tenerlos en mi casa. Yo también quiero que me digas si el vínculo con cualquiera de los elfos no toma adecuadamente, especialmente si eran una vez elfos de mortífagos. En aras de la seguridad de Harry, tengo que estar seguro de que todos los elfos están totalmente ligados a la Casa Prince y son completamente leales."

Dobby asintió fervientemente. "Dobby va a hacer eso" dijo.

"Bien. Ahora, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de instalar protecciones que mantendrán a todos los elfos que no están vinculados a la Casa Prince lejos? Fuiste capaz de entrar en Hogwarts y la Mansión Malfoy de forma desapercibida, y yo no quiero que eso suceda aquí."

"Goblins podría ser capaz de hacer eso" dijo Dobby, sus oídos se retorcían mientras él pensaba.

"Le pediré a Sharpspike" Severus estuvo de acuerdo, pensando que él también necesitaría una sala anti-fénix contra Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore. "Dobby, no quiero que mis elfos tengan exceso de trabajo por lo que si en algún momento, cualquiera de los otros elfos, sienten que hay una necesidad de más elfos, quiero ser informado. Esto no es un reflejo de ti, más bien, quiero que mis elfos esten felices y sanos, y no colapsen de alguna enfermedad o cansancio. Aparte de eso, hay una regla final: No quiero que los elfos con destino a la Casa Prince, a Harry o a mí personalmente, se castiguen a sí mismos. Eso significa que no cierre sus manos en una puerta, golpeando la cabeza contra una pared, tabla de las manos o cualquier otra cosa de esa naturaleza. Voy a establecer directrices para el castigo y mi elfo personal decidiré si el castigo se justifica o no. Sólo si se considera necesario se puede castigar a un elfo"

"Dobby entiende" dijo el pequeño elfo feliz. Maestro Prince es un muy buen maestro de hecho para estar tan preocupado por sus elfos. "Dobby comenzará a buscar elfos adecuadas de inmediato."

"No, Dobby. Eso no será necesario, a menos que sepa de algunos elfos que no tienen hogar y que necesitan alojamiento inmediato. De lo contrario, puede esperar hasta mañana. De hecho, el día después de mañana será mejor. Voy a estar en una reunión en Londres durante gran parte del día de mañana, por lo que tendrás que estar aquí para cuidar de Harry. Eso es aún más importante que encontrar nuevos elfos."

"Sí, Maestro Prince" dijo Dobby, mientras él apareció fuera.

Severus estaba sentado bebiendo su whisky de fuego mientras consideraba el futuro. Él estaba enseñando a Harry en la actualidad, pero el niño, ¡su hijo! Necesitaba algo más que él. Harry tenía que interactuar con otras personas, adultos y niños, y necesitaría una educación adecuada, una vez que hubiera alcanzado el desarrollo general que había perdido. En cuanto al propio Severus, necesitaba recuperar su dominio en el nombre de Rennard Prince, pero eso podía esperar hasta que fue capaz de confiar la educación de Harry a un tutor. Al darse cuenta de que ninguno de estos problemas podría ser resuelto durante la noche, se dirigió a la cama, para prepararse para las reuniones del día siguiente.

Severus estaba despierto temprano en la mañana. Instruyendo a Dobby para cuidar de Harry por todo el día, Severus se apareció en el distrito mágico de Ginebra, habiendo comprobado previamente con Gringotts el paradero del distrito y la forma de entrar en él.

"Buen día" Severus saludó cortésmente el fabricante de varitas, cuando entró en la tienda. "Necesito una nueva varita, por favor."

"Por supuesto, señor. ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu varita?"

Severus suspiró para sus adentros. Sabía que el fabricante de varitas tuvo que pedir, ya que no era común que los adultos necesitan nuevas varitas. Él podría ser un criminal que tuvo que deshacerse de su vieja varita después de haber utilizado para cometer un delito o que quería una segunda varita para fines nefastos. Sin embargo, él había estado esperando para evitar esta pregunta. Oh, bueno, él sería honesto pero se adheriría sólo al esqueleto de la historia.

"Hace poco me sometí a una enorme conmoción emocional y eso ha afectado a mi magia. Mi varita anterior ya no funciona para mí" explicó Severus. Este fue el caso, en esencia, pero corto en detalles.

"Ya veo. ¿Trajo su varita anterior con usted?" preguntó el fabricante de varitas.

"Me temo que no yo no quiero cambiarlo, simplemente para obtener una nueva varita, es una tradición familiar para mantener varitas de edad." Severus no quería que el fabricante de varitas la viera porque la reconocería al instante como una varita Ollivander y Ollivander sabría que él nunca había vendido una varita a un Rennard Benedict Prince. Además, en realidad la intención de destruirlo, no para guardarlo.

"Ya veo. Bueno, vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?" respondió el fabricante de varitas.

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde, Severus estaba en posesión de una nueva varita, hecho de roble rojo y corazón de dragón. Fue de once y media pulgadas de largo y era lo que Severus estaba seguro de Ollivander probablemente describiría como muy flexibleo algo así, pensó con diversión. Para probar la varita en la tienda, había echado un Patronus y había estado muy contento de ver que, como él había esperado, había cambiado y ahora era un zorro en lugar de su anterior Patronus, que había igualado la de Lily Potter. Él estaba encantado con su nueva varita y se sintió seguro de que el joven que había hecho esta varita podría superar fácilmente Garrick Ollivander, que era comúnmente considerado, en la parroquial Gran Bretaña, de todas formas, como el mejor fabricante de varitas en el mundo... siempre, por supuesto, que continuó trabajando después de que ella se casó y tuvo hijos, algo que era poco común en el mundo mágico.

Pasó el resto del tiempo hasta que su traslador partiera, en la navegación por el distrito mágico. Compró una escoba de juguete para Harry y un kit de pociones para menores, junto con algunos libros para niños magos, todos los cuales se encogió y se metió en el bolsillo.

Cuando Severus llegó a Gringotts en Londres, se sintió muy tranquilizó al saber que no había ninguna posibilidad de cualquier persona que lo vio lo identificaba como Severus Snape. Incluso había cambiado su estilo de vestir y llevaba ropas de buen gusto, una túnica de elegante seda gris, en vez del manto negro funcional de lana marca registrada de Severus Snape. Con su nueva apariencia, con la voz alterada, el cambio de su aura y su nueva varita, estaba listo para que Andrómeda Tonks conociera a Rennard Prince.

Severus había llegado a Gringotts unos minutos antes de Andrómeda y se tomó el tiempo para saludar a Ironfist. "Se ve como si el peso del mundo se hubiera levantado de sus hombros, Sr. Prince" observó Ironfist.

"¡Se siente como eso!" acordó Severus con una sonrisa.

Un momento después, el traslador de Andrómeda llegó. "Señora Tonks, es un placer conocerla" dijo Severus, caminando hacia ella. Andrómeda le tendió la mano y levantó una ceja cuando él la besó en vez de sacudirla.

"El placer es mío, señor Prince" dijo ella gentilmente, el epítome de la mujer de la nobleza pura-sangre que había sido criado como.

Severus le hizo pasar a un asiento y luego se sentó frente a ella, para que pudieran hablar cómodamente.

"Tengo curiosidad de por qué usted se acercó Tonks & Tonks, Sr. Prince?" ella preguntó, llegando directamente al grano, en una forma más Slytherin de la misma manera.

"Fue por consejo de mi primo, señora Tonks" explicó afablemente.

"¡Te refieres a Severus Snape, supongo?" ella pregunto.

"Sí, señora Tonks. Nosotros no nos conocíamos bien, pero había una conexión entre nosotros. Éramos familia, después de todo."

Andrómeda asintió comprensivamente. A pesar de que había sido repudiado por los Black, entendía los lazos familiares. Severus retiró un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

"Probablemente debería leer esto, ya que explica mucho" dijo.

 **-Fin del capítulo 4-**

 **IzarBlackRiddle**


	5. Capitulo 5

**N/T:** una supermega disculpa, estuvo en medio de una mudanza y todo se puso bastante loco, en fin, subiré dos capítulos hoy para compensar.

 **N/A:** Severus cambia su nombre durante la historia. Sin embargo, para que sea más fácil de entender, voy a seguir usando el nombre de Severus por el nombre que todos conocemos. Las únicas veces que utilizara su nuevo nombre se es cuando ella presenta a gente nueva, o cuando alguien está hablando con él y se dirige a él por su nombre.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto.

"Diálogos"

 _Carta_

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

En el último mes, Severus había tenido mucho cuidado para cambiar su letra para que fuera muy diferente a la de Severus Snape. Sin embargo, la carta que él había entregado a Andrómeda Tonks había sido escrito del puño y letra de Severus y era supuestamente una carta de Severus a su primo, Rennard.

 _Querido primo_

 _Espero que tú y tú hijo se encuentren bien, ya que estoy bien también en la salud física, por lo menos. Emocionalmente, no estoy tan seguro. Todavía estoy en servidumbre a Albus Dumbledore, que aún está por liberarme del Juramento Inquebrantable que juré a él antes de la final de la guerra, hace casi cuatro años. Él insiste en que Voldemort no está muerto y volverá, y por lo tanto me ha unido a él en la preparación para este supuesto evento._

 _En verdad, la derrota de Voldemort a manos del niño Potter se profetizó poco antes de su nacimiento. Y sin embargo, ¿eso no ha sucedido ya? ¿No derroto a Voldemort cuando el Señor Oscuro trató de matarlo en Halloween 1981? Seguramente, él ha hecho su parte y la profecía ha desempeñado a cabo. Si el Señor Oscuro regresa, yo habría pensado que sería ahora el deber de nosotros los adultos para proteger al niño y tratar con el Señor Oscuro. Seguramente no debe ser una carga para ser colocada sobre un niño. Si Dumbledore y el Ministerio hubieran actuaron con decisión cuando Voldemort comenzó primero su reino de terror, antes de que él hubiera atraído a tantos seguidores, mucho antes de que se hiciera la profecía, la guerra podría haber terminado mucho antes, con mucho menos pérdidas de vidas. En su lugar, todos nos sentamos y esperamos a que alguien nos salve. Incluso ahora, el énfasis en el Niño Que Vivió como el llamado salvador del mundo mágico, significa que en caso de retorno de Voldemort, nosotros, los adultos, que causamos este lío en primer lugar con nuestra desidia y decisiones equívocas, estamos todos a elegir de nuevo a sentarnos y dejar que un niño haga el trabajo que debemos hacer nosotros mismos. No tengo amor por el niño Potter, él es, después de todo, el hijo de uno de mis mayores verdugos; pero incluso puedo ver lo equivocado que es esto y no deseo que el niño sea puesto en esa posición._

 _Como sabes, mi vida en el hogar cuando niño era una pesadilla y mis días de escuela no fueron mejores. En la escuela, fui atacado por un grupo de matones viciosos y nadie hizo nada para frenarlo. Como un miembro del personal ahora, es mi deber de proteger a todos los estudiantes, pero muy a mi pesar, no puedo, porque mi papel como espía para Dumbledore significa que tengo que desempeñar un papel. Los hermanos más jóvenes, los hijos y otros parientes de mis antiguos compañeros Mortífagos informan todo lo que hago a sus casas y si hiciera algo para perjudicar descaradamente o hacer algo en contra de los estudiantes de Slytherin, significaría poner en peligro mi vida. No es que mi vida es de valor para nadie, como quedó claro para mí, cuando en mis últimos años como estudiante en Hogwarts, Sirius Black intentó asesinarme y el director me trató como el villano en lugar de la víctima, amenazando con lanzarme un Obliviate si alguna vez trataba de buscar justicia. Black nunca fue castigado y, en consecuencia, nunca ha aceptado que lo que hizo estuvo mal. Al parecer, el hecho mismo de que era yo, Severus Snape, a quien trató de matar hizo el homicidio justificado en su mente._

 _El director jamás ha mostrado remordimiento por el tratamiento de esa forma hacia mí. Por el contrario, se deleita en frotar sal en mis heridas. Ni Dumbledore, Black ni Potter nunca ha aceptado que no soy pura maldad. Desde el momento en que me encontraron en mi primer día en Hogwarts y vieron un pobre bicho raro, chico poco atractivo y sin conexiones familiares o influencia, decretaron, simplemente porque quería ser ordenados en Slytherin como mi madre, a quien ame mucho y simplemente quería hacerla orgullosa, que yo era la encarnación del demonio. Ellos nunca han puesto en duda esa creencia y no importa lo que yo pueda hacer para tratar de demostrar lo contrario, nunca lo hará._

 _Fueron ellos los que me empujaron a los brazos de Voldemort. No había ningún otro lugar al que pudiera ir, como Dumbledore y sus seguidores de la "Luz" se aseguraron de que nadie más me acepte._

 _Mi esclavitud a Dumbledore se hace cada vez más peligrosa. Ahora ha decretado que debo empezar a enseñar al niño Potter. Por supuesto, el hecho de que Potter y Black han decidido que mi única entrada en la formación del niño es ser un objetivo humano no tiene ninguna importancia a los ojos de Dumbledore. Cuando Dumbledore me ordenó asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del niño, les oí decir que mi papel sería quedarme quieto y dejar que el niño lanzara maldiciones a mí. Sé que el chico sólo tiene cinco y ahora solo está comenzando su formación, pero las maldiciones y hechizos, sin duda, aumentarán de maldad en el tiempo, ya que se volverá más hábil en la magia y el padre y padrino del niño le enseñaran a odiarme._

 _Mi situación verdaderamente se ha vuelto intolerable. No quería admitir esto antes, pero Dumbledore se negó a dejarme tomar el asiento Prince en el Wizengamot y en su lugar me ordenó darle el poder a él. El Juramento Inquebrantable no me dio otra opción excepto obedecer, aunque me indigna que él siente que es su derecho de exigir esto. ¡El abuelo finalmente me trajo de vuelta a la familia y la línea de sucesión y esto es lo que pasa! El anciano debe estar girando en su tumba. Seguramente debe estar mirando lo que ha ocurrido y lamentando esa decisión._

 _Creo que tengo un medio por el cual me puedo desvincular del Juramento Inquebrantable, incluso sin el acuerdo de Dumbledore. No se garantiza que sea un éxito, sin embargo, y si no, sin duda será en deshacerse de mí. No me arrepiento de esto. Si llegara a suceder de esa manera, por lo menos yo, finalmente, voy a ser libre._

 _Tú, por supuesto, va a heredar todo. Tú no tiene ninguna obligación a Dumbledore y yo te imploro que ya sea que ocupes el asiento para ti mismo o emplear un representante alternativo. Sé que no has pasado mucho tiempo en Inglaterra y puede que no sepas quién es el mejor para elegir, así que si me permites hacer algunas sugerencias, yo recomendaría Andrómeda Tonks de la firma legal Tonks & Tonks. A pesar de que es prima de Sirius Black, ella no es nada como él. A diferencia de su primo, ella tiene el honor y la integridad. Desde que comencé mi investigación en romper mi vínculo de la esclavitud a Dumbledore, he estado viendo a su carrera de derecho con interés. Creo honestamente y puedo decir que ella no elige a sus clientes de acuerdo con los que pueden pagar más, sino de acuerdo a quien tiene derecho de su lado. La Señora Tonks cree en la justicia y la igualdad, más a menudo que representa a los de abajo en la escala social. A pesar de que fue repudiado por su familia por casarse con un nacido de Muggles, que tiene el mismo honor y la integridad como su esposa, sin embargo, nació y creció como un Black y sabrá cómo relacionarse con el Wizengamot para producir resultados._

 _Si la Señora Tonks prefiere no convertirse en su representante, la única otra persona que sugeriría es Augusta Longbottom, desde que su hijo ha tomado el asiento Longbottom, no ha estado tan involucrada en el Wizengamot. La Señora Longbottom tiene tanto el honor y la integridad de Andrómeda y Ted Tonks y ella no tendrá ningún reparo en enfrentarse a Dumbledore. Mi única preocupación es que su hijo está muy cerca de Potter, Black y, por tanto, Dumbledore y yo no sé cómo esto podría impactar sobre ella, en todo caso ella, debe decidir por sí misma una vez que haya conocido todo esto._

 _Espero de verdad, primo, que pueda a ser capaz de liberarme de mis ataduras, pero si no, acepta que mi muerte estaba destinado a ser y fue realmente lo mejor. Reclama el asiento Prince de lejos del control de Dumbledore, para que pueda estar tranquilo, y nombra a un hombre o una mujer de principios como su representante. En caso de que ni la Señora Tonks ni la Señora Longbottom esté dispuesta o no pueda asumir el poder, a continuación, pida su recomendación en cuanto a quién más pueda nombrar. Griselda Marchbanks y Amelia Bones son los únicos otros miembros del Wizengamot que yo considero para ser digno de consideración. Las Señoras Tonks, Longbottom, Marchbanks y Bones, solo mujeres, pero mucho mejores y las personas más decentes que cualquier otra persona que se sienta en el Wizengamot actualmente._

 _Sé bueno, Rennard. Vive bien, y educa a tu precioso hijo para ser un hombre de carácter y honorable, igual que su padre._

 _Tú primero_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Posdata: He dado instrucciones a mi cuervo, Bran, para permanecer contigo si sucede lo peor. Espero que tomes cuidado de él ya que él ha sido un amigo fiel. No te preocupes, no hará daño a tu hijo de cualquier manera; más bien él lo protegerá con lo mejor de su capacidad de aquellos que pueden tratar de hacerle daño._

Andrómeda terminó de leer y le entregó la carta a Severus. Mientras había leído la carta, Andrómeda había perdido todo el color de su rostro, claramente sorprendida y horrorizada por lo que estaba leyendo. Severus no podía culparla, dada la acusación mordaz contra Albus Dumbledore, James Potter y Sirius Black que él había escrito. El ex profesor de Pociones decidió remover el caldero un poco más.

"Señora Tonks, ¿es consciente de que en todos los países miembros de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, además de Gran Bretaña, es ilegal obligar a alguien a un Juramento Inquebrantable? Es considerado como algo tan malo como poner a esa persona bajo el Imperius o mejor dicho, ¡algo peor! Por lo menos si está sometido a la Imperius, hay una posibilidad de que usted puede ser capaz de luchar contra ella, o alguien pueda darse cuenta de lo que ha sucedido y romper la maldición para uno. Con un Juramento Inquebrantable, o bien cumple las ordenes o muere, no hay otras opciones, y en manos de los inescrupulosos, puede ser gravemente dañino. Y, sin embargo, Albus Dumbledore es el único representante de la ICW (Confederación Internacional de Magos) que no ha implementado esta sentencia en su país natal. Él ni siquiera ha traído a la atención del Wizengamot. Y como una contradicción, todavía lo usa para su mismo beneficio al esclavizar a otros. Y él no es un mero representante a la ICW sino el Hechicero Supremo, nada menos."

"¿Tiene usted una prueba de ello?" preguntó ella y Severus, que esperaba la pregunta, le presento la declaración de la ICW respecto a los Juramentos Inquebrantables. Severus tenía la sensación de que Andrómeda pretende plantear esta en el Wizengamot y estará a la espera con interés de la lluvia radiactiva. A petición suya, Ironfist también produjo una copia certificada de Gringotts de la carta de Severus Snape, que añadió a su archivo. Severus tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore iba a estar frente a algunas preguntas muy incómodas en el Wizengamot muy pronto y sus labios se enarcaron ante el pensamiento.

Una hora más tarde, el trato estaba hecho. Severus había dejado claro que quería a su representante para votar de acuerdo con lo que sentía que era correcto, no en función de si la propuesta fue planteada por alguien que fue considerado como la luz o que fue considerado como oscuro. Andrómeda le gusta la forma en que Rennard Prince pensaba y había accedido a ser mantenido como su representante para el asiento Prince en el Wizengamot. La abogado astuta fue con bastantes ganas de agitar a James Potter, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore y su cuñado, Lucius Malfoy; resolvió extender la mano a las otras mujeres que Severus había mencionado en su carta, de acuerdo en que serían muy buenos aliados. Severus dio a Andrómeda la mitad de un par de espejos de dos vías, para permitir la comunicación instantánea en caso de necesidad.

"También tengo la intención de contratar a un elfo doméstico personal en un futuro no muy lejano. Cuando esto suceda, voy a encargar a él para responder a sus citaciones como otro medio de comunicación rápida" le informó.

Después de Andrómeda había hecho su regreso vía traslador a su lugar de trabajo, fue el momento para reunirse con Ironfist y Sharpspike para una actualización con respecto a los Horrocruxes. Sharpspike produjo la pluma que ahora contenía el Horrocrux que se había alojado dentro de Harry. El rompe maldiciones pronunció unas palabras en su propia lengua, agitando la mano sobre ella mientras hablaba y una serie de bolas de luz se elevó para rodear la pluma. Cinco de ellas eran de color rojo y uno era de color negro.

"Las luces rojas indican Horrocruxes y la luz negra son los restos del alma original" explicó Sharpspike.

"¿Hizo tantos Horrocruxes?" Severus susurró con horror. "¿Cómo podemos encontrarlos? ¿Podemos utilizar éste para realizar un seguimiento de ellos?"

"No sólo podemos, sino que ya los tenemos", dijo Ironfist, produciendo un gran mapa de Europa, que mágicamente fue tendido en el suelo. Sharpspike colocó la pluma rota en la parte superior de la marca para Londres. Mirando el mapa, Severus se dio cuenta de que las bolas de luz estaban por en partes de lugares específicos. La luz negro se movía sobre Albania pero los demás estaban todos en Gran Bretaña.

"Utilizaremos los mapas cada vez más detalladas para reducir los lugares aún más", explicó Ironfist. "Uno está en Hogwarts y uno en la Mansión Malfoy. Había uno en un pueblo llamado Little Hangleton y otro en Gringotts, de los cuales ambos ya han sido tratados. El que estaba aquí, se encontraba en la bóveda Lestrange, que ahora ha sido confiscadas por el delito de uso de Gringotts para albergar tal abominación. El final esta en la casa Black en Londres". Severus alzó las cejas en este cuando Ironfist continuó. "Como usted sabe, Orion y Walburga Black tienen un oscuro pasado, al igual que su hijo menor, Regulus. Su hijo restante, Sirius, no tiene ningún interés en el hogar familiar. Nos hemos puesto en contacto Sr. Black para preguntar si estaría dispuesto a vender la biblioteca Black, ya que tenemos un comprador que estaría interesado en los libros. Se ha acordado que nos deje entrar en la casa, primero para evaluar el valor de la biblioteca, y luego para empacarlas."

"Que le da un montón de tiempo para localizar el Horrocrux, al mismo tiempo," dijo Severus con aprobación. "Sin duda estoy dispuesto a comprar la biblioteca. Por favor, asegurar al señor Black que su cliente, cuya identidad no se puede revelar, pero que es con toda seguridad un mago de la 'Luz', está dispuesto a comprar toda la colección y tomará las medidas adecuadas con respecto a los volúmenes peligrosos. Si no le damos esa seguridad, no podrá seguir adelante con la venta."

"Eso es muy ambiguo" comentó con ironía Ironfist.

Severus suspiró. "Soy reacio a destruir los libros, que huele demasiado a Hitler en la Segunda Guerra Mundial muggle. Además, el conocimiento, una vez perdido, no puede ser recuperado. Voy a ir a través de todos ellos para verlos, mientras que yo no añadiré nada que no sea benigno a mi biblioteca. Por lo demás, yo ciertamente no quiero nada Oscuro ni libros de magia peligrosa alrededor de Harry, así que voy a abrir otra cámara acorazada en Gringotts Ginebra para almacenar los volúmenes allí. La información contenida en los mismos en particular, para saber cómo contrarrestar y combatir la magia negra, podría ser vital algún día. Sin embargo, mientras que los libros serán técnicamente pertenecientes a mí y a mis herederos, voy a confiar en Gringotts con la custodia de ellos. Cualquier persona que desee acceder a estos libros tendrá que satisfacer a Gringotts en cuanto a su necesidad de ellos, y le propondré que establezcan protocolos estrictos para saber lo que constituye como algo de suficiente necesidad. "

Ironfist había levantado las cejas cuando Severus había dicho que no estaba seguro de si iba a destruir a los volúmenes oscuros. El Fuego Sagrado de la Luna Azul no hubiera limpiado y purificado a Severus si todavía tenía el deseo de perseguir artes oscuras. Sin embargo, cuando Severus explicó su razonamiento y, en particular, que no tenía ningún deseo de albergar los tomos oscuros en su casa, Ironfist asintió en señal de aprobación. Hubo quienes no dudarían en usar la más sucia de la magia y Severus estaba en lo correcto en cuanto a que la información sobre los medios de lucha contra esta debe estar disponible cuando sea necesario. Ironfist trabajaría con Severus y Sharpspike, que era el jefe del Departamento para rompe maldiciones, para asegurar que las condiciones que deben cumplirse para acceder a los libros sería la más estricta posible. Aunque todas las cuentas de Severus estaban ahora en Suiza, Ironfist seguía siendo el administrador de las cuentas Prince.

"En este caso vamos a perseguir la compra de la biblioteca y no nos preocupamos por pagar por ello, vamos a utilizar el dinero de la bóveda Lestrange para esto. Y mientras tanto tomaremos la oportunidad de encontrar el Horrocrux"

"Eso es muy generoso de Gringotts y la Nación Goblin" dijo Severus con sorpresa.

"No habríamos sabido de que esta abominación se almacena en nuestro banco si no fuera por usted. Esta es una recompensa justa" explicó Ironfist y Severus inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. "Pero todavía no sabemos cómo obtener los Horrocruxes en Hogwarts y en la Mansión Malfoy."

Severus pensó por un momento. "¡Dobby!" llamó y el pequeño elfo apareció con Harry y Lumi en sus brazos.

"Dobby no quería dejar solo al Maestro" explicó, mirando a Severus con ansiedad.

"Hiciste exactamente lo correcto en traer a Harry contigo" Severus le tranquilizó. "Dobby, ¿puedes todavía entrar en la Mansión Malfoy?" preguntó.

"Sí, Maestro Prince" dijo Dobby, con los ojos abiertos.

"Dobby, hay un elemento en la Mansión Malfoy con la misma magia oscura que estaba en la cicatriz de Harry."

Dobby asintió vigorosamente. "Dobby sabe dónde está" dijo, y le hizo entrega de Harry a Severus, mientras desapareció rápidamente. Tres minutos más tarde, Dobby volvió con un viejo cuaderno muggle en la mano.

Sharpspike tomó con cautela el diario de manos de Dobby y lo examinó cuidadosamente. "Es el Horrocrux" dijo con alivio. "Parece ser un diario perteneciente a TM Riddle. Creo que tenemos que investigar el nombre", dijo pensativo. "La pieza original de alma esta en forma de espíritu, por lo tanto mostrándose de color negro, y por lo tanto puede ser tratado a través de un ritual de destierro, después de que todos los Horrocruxes hayan sido destruidos. Es importante abordar el espíritu para ser desterrado por su nombre. Sabemos que Lord Voldemort es un nombre falso, pero no sabemos su verdadero nombre. Esto nos puede llevar a esa información. "

"¿Qué pasa con el Horrocrux en Hogwarts?" preguntó Severus. "No puedo volver allí ahora."

"Dobby puede conseguirlo" dijo el elfo, saltando arriba y abajo por la emoción.

"¿Se puede entrar y salir sin ser atrapado o incluso detectada por los elfos de Hogwarts?" preguntó Severus. "Sé que lo hiciste una vez antes pero estabas solo en mi despacho a continuación, y el director estaba ausente en ese momento. Puede que tenga que buscar en toda la escuela para encontrar esto."

"Elfos de Hogwarts sabrán que Dobby está ahí, pero no le dirán al director Bigotes. Elfos de Hogwarts están ligados al castillo, no al director Bigotes. Si mala magia está ahí, elfos sabrán donde está y estarán encantado de ver que se vaya del Castillo para no estar cerca de los niños "Dobby contestó con confianza.

"Muy bien, Dobby" dijo Severus. "Pero ten cuidado. Y dile a los elfos de Hogwarts que está trayendo la mala magia a Gringotts para que los goblins lo destruyan, para que no piensen que lo estás tomando para dar a un mago oscuro."

Dobby asintió y desapareció de nuevo con otro pop. Le tomó más tiempo que cuando él fue a buscar el diario de la Mansión Malfoy, pero, veinte minutos más tarde, estaba de regreso, con una tiara.

"Esa es la diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw" dijo Ironfist con interés. "El Horrocrux en la bóveda Lestrange era la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Hemos eliminado el Horrocrux de la copa en un ratón y matamos al ratón. La copa ha sido limpiada. Vamos a hacer lo mismo con la diadema de Ravenclaw."

"¿Qué va a pasar con los artículos de los Fundadores? ¿Hay alguna bóveda de los Fundadores en donde podría colocarse?" preguntó Severus.

"No, no hay bóvedas. El banco de Gringotts no se estableció hasta mucho después del tiempo de los Fundadores."

"¿Quizás deberían donarlos de nuevo a Hogwarts? Para la escuela, por supuesto, no al director. Si se comunica con Andrómeda Tonks, estoy seguro de que va a ser capaz de garantizar que el director no puede apropiarse de los elementos. La Señora Tonks puede también ayudar a conseguir publicidad bastante positiva como sea posible a partir de ese gesto."

Ironfist sonrió con aprecio. "Esa es una buena sugerencia, Sr. Prince. Voy a llevar la misma al director."

"Gringotts ha hecho mucho por mí y mi hijo para ayudar y estoy más que contento de mostrar reciprocidad" respondió Severus. Después de pensarlo un momento, continuó. "Dumbledore escuchó una profecía antes del nacimiento de Harry que señala que Harry tiene que ser el único para destruir al Señor Oscuro. Lo ha hecho ya una vez, pero tal vez ¿podría estar involucrado en el ritual de destierro de alguna manera? Nosotros, por supuesto, tenemos que garantizar su seguridad absoluta antes de que yo lo permita."

Ironfist y Sharpspike intercambiaron miradas inquietas. "Podemos establecer un escudo de contención, atrapando al espíritu. No es una forma recomendada de tratar con los espíritus, ya que tarde o temprano, puede escapar de la trampa. El destierro es una solución más permanente. Sin embargo, no tenemos la intención de mantener al espíritu de Voldemort allí indefinidamente, por lo que debería ser suficiente para proteger a Harry. El ritual es muy prolijo, aunque..."

"Pero Harry sólo tendría que decir las últimas palabras del ritual, abjurar al espíritu de irse definitivamente" Severus sugirió.

"Eso podría funcionar", confirmó Sharpspike. "Bueno, no hay tiempo para elaborar los detalles del ritual. Los Horrocruxes deben tratarse primero."

Severus y Ironfist ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Con la seguridad de que sería contactarse a Severus cuando los Horrocruxes hubieran sido destruidos y los goblins estuvieran listos para seguir con el espíritu de Voldemort, Severus, Harry y Dobby volvieron a Prince Manor.

Los días pasaron con pereza. Dobby encontró dos parejas agradables de elfos domésticos, Kizzy y Jibbs y Lolly y Hoppo, que estaban en necesidad de un Maestro. Jibbs se convirtió en el elfo personal de Severus y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a pasar el tiempo en los invernaderos, como Severus mismo no generaba mucho trabajo para un elfo personal. Severus prefería limpiar su laboratorio de pociones por sí mismo, no le gustaba dejar a nadie en ese lugar. Jibbs era muy digno y adecuado de la personalidad de Severus bien, así que Severus se complace en nombrar a él la cabeza elfo, así como su propio elfo personal. Hoppo estaba a cargo de los jardines mientras Kizzy y Lolly se dividieron la cocina, limpieza y lavandería entre ellos. En esto, fueron ayudados por Flippity, nueva compañera de Dobby. Todos los elfos estaban muy contentos de haber sido vinculados a la Casa del Prince y estaban encantados de oír que eran bienvenidos a tener bebés elfos, ya que no todos los Maestros eran tan generosos en este sentido. Flippity estaba muy emocionada al saber que se había previsto para ella para poder convertirse en el elfo personal de la esposa de Harry cuando finalmente se casara, ya que esto significaba que ella y Dobby serían capaces de permanecer juntos, algo que no siempre era posible para las parejas de elfos. Como esta perspectiva era para algunos años más, Severus había previsto asignar a la compañera de Dobby para cuidar del tutor de Harry cuando sintió que Harry estaba listo para comenzar una educación más estructurada. Flippity también sería responsable de enseñar a los bebés elfos cuando nacieran.

Para empezar, Severus estaba centrando en el aprendizaje de Harry y las habilidades sociales. También enseñaba a Harry los números, a leer y escribir. El niño amaba cuando podía acurrucarse con su papá mientras Severus leía cuentos a él y estaba dispuesto a ser capaz de leer los libros a él mismo. Severus agradeció mentalmente al útil asistente de la tienda todos los días por sus recomendaciones en cuanto a qué juguetes comprar para Harry y, de hecho, con frecuencia estaba comprando más Legos, Duplo, rompecabezas y libros para colorear, ya que todos mantenían a Harry felizmente ocupado durante horas. Sin embargo, Severus también se aseguró de que su hijo tenía un montón de tiempo para correr en el aire fresco y obtener un poco de sol y ejercicio. Con toda la atención que se presta a Harry por Dobby, aunque de hecho fue por todos los elfos domésticos, que estaban encantados de tener a un joven maestro para echar a perder y muy especialmente, su papá, que era sorprendentemente paciente con el niño, él pequeño estaba floreciendo en su nueva vida.

 **-Fin del capítulo 5-**

 **-IzarBlackRiddle-**


	6. Capitulo 6

**N/T:** aquí el segundo prometido, como siempre espero que lo disfruten :)

Por cierto me lanzaron un reto para escribir un fic crossover entre Percy Jackson y Hp, que quiero cumplir pero aun no me decido muy bien asi que comenten si les gustaría algo de acuerdo a las bases que me dieron C:

 **N/A:** Severus cambia su nombre durante la historia. Sin embargo, para que sea más fácil de entender, voy a seguir usando el nombre de Severus que es el nombre que todos conocemos. Las únicas veces que utilizara su nuevo nombre será cuando ella presenta a gente nueva, o cuando alguien está hablando con él y se dirige a él por su nombre.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto.

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

A mediados de octubre, Severus fue convocado de nuevo al Gringotts de Londres para una reunión con Sharpspike y con Ironfist. Después de los saludos, se pusieron manos a la obra.

"Señor Prince, ¿sabe la profecía exacta con respecto a Harry y el Señor Oscuro?" preguntó Sharpspike.

"Me temo que no. Sé el quid de la cuestión, pero Dumbledore no quería que yo supiera la profecía exacta en caso de que lo pudiera llevar al Señor Oscuro. Yo preferiría no tomar a Harry en la Sala de las Profecías para tomarla pero si siente que es lo suficientemente importante, entonces vamos a correr ese riesgo."

"Creo que sería conveniente ver la profecía antes de pasar a hacer frente a la pieza final del espíritu del Señor Oscuro," dijo Sharpspike con pesar. "Sería mejor si supiéramos la redacción exacta, en caso de que haya algo que tengamos que tener en cuenta."

Severus suspiró y llamó a Dobby, quien llegó puntualmente con un pop. "Dobby, por favor, ¿puedes traer a Harry aquí?" preguntó.

Cuando Dobby regresó un momento después con Harry al remolque, Severus volvió hacia Sharpspike. "¿Puedes poner espejismos goblin sobre nosotros, por favor? Creo que estos no pueden ser detectados por la magia de los magos."

"Eso es así, pero cuando entras en el Ministerio y presentar su varita, se registrará como la de Rennard Prince. No me extrañaría que el viejo entrometido tenga instrucciones emitidas que se le informe si alguna vez Rennard Prince entra en el Ministerio" reflexionó Ironfist.

A petición de Severus, Andrómeda Tonks aún no se había movido contra Dumbledore. Severus quería esperar hasta después de que el Señor Oscuro fuera tratado. Con el conocimiento de que la muerte del Señor Oscuro mataría a todos sus seguidores marcados, esta sería la prueba definitiva de que Voldemort había desaparecido. Si Dumbledore trataba de afirmar lo contrario, se vería como un viejo tonto engañado que estaba decidido a colgar en sus últimos días de gloria, reforzando así la posición de Andrómeda cuando trató de derrocar a Dumbledore del Wizengamot. Por lo tanto, con Dumbledore todavía firmemente acomodado como Jefe Warlock, Severus tenía que estar de acuerdo con Ironfist que Dumbledore habría dado instrucciones al guardia de seguridad le notificará inmediatamente si Rennard Prince alguna vez entraba en el edificio del Ministerio.

Mientras un Severus decepcionado se recostó en su asiento con una rabieta, su mirada se posó sobre Dobby y su rostro se iluminó. "Dobby, ¿eres capaz de entrar en el Salón de las Profecía en el Departamento de Misterios sin ser detectado?" le preguntó al pequeño elfo leal.

"Sí, Maestro Príncipe. Dobby puede hacer eso" Dobby asintió.

Los ojos negros de Severus brillaron. "Nunca deja de sorprenderme la cantidad de magos que inmediatamente descarta otras opciones" comentó. "Dobby, quiero que vayas allí y encuentres un orbe etiquetada como SPT (Sybill Patricia Trelawney) a APWBD (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) sobre el Señor Oscuro y Charlie Potter. No lo toques cuando lo encuentres, sólo ven directamente de vuelta aquí".

Ironfist y Sharpspike estaban sonriendo maliciosamente en agradecimiento por este medio de eludir a los guardias de seguridad oficiales. "Magos consideran a los elfos domésticos como solo un poco más que los bichos, bichos útiles, pero aun así bichos no obstante y olvidan que los elfos tienen su propia magia y pueden ir a ninguna parte sin ser detectados" coincidieron.

Mientras esperaban a Dobby para que volviera, Sharpspike aplico el glamour a Harry. "Antes de aplicar el mío" dijo Severus. "¿Puedes hacerlo de modo que Harry pueda ver el verdadero yo, a pesar del glamour? Yo no quiero que se alarme por verme con una cara diferente."

Por el momento Ironfist había terminado de aplicar el glamour a Severus, Dobby estaba de vuelta. "Dobby, por favor, ¿puedes llevar a Harry ya mí directamente a ese orbe?" Preguntó Severus. Dobby tomó su mano y la mano de Harry y Severus sintió la sensación de aplastamiento familiar de aparición. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, él estaba de pie en las pilas en el Departamento de Misterios.

"Ahí está", dijo Dobby señalador.

Severus recogió a Harry y lo alza sobre su cadera. "Harry, por favor, ¿puedes recoger esa pelota?" preguntó, señalando a la que Dobby había indicado y la celebración de Harry justo en frente de la esfera pertinente. Afortunadamente, los orbes siempre estaban encantados de modo que sólo las personas que la profecía verdaderamente implicaban podían recogerlos y no las personas que aparece en la etiqueta, ya que no siempre estuvo claro de inmediato a quien la profecía se refería y por lo tanto se había hecho suposiciones equivocadas en el pasado.

"Sólo eso", dijo, mientras Harry extendió la mano. "Bien hecho", dijo, cuando Harry lo cogió y lo miró inquisitivamente. Harry sonrió a los elogios. Con la tarea hecha, Dobby tomó a cada uno de sus manos y los metió de nuevo a Gringotts.

Severus se acercó a la mesa del Ironfist. "Harry, por favor pon la pelota en el escritorio" instruyó al niño. Harry lo miró reticente, por lo que Severus conjuró un facsímil de la esfera de cristal **(N/T:** o sea una imitación). En lugar de albergar una profecía, el facsímil tenía brillantes luces en una miríada de colores, casi como luciérnagas multicolores que revolotean sobre el orbe. Esto era mucho más interesante a la vista y Harry cambió con impaciencia el orbe profecía para el nuevo. Afortunadamente, Severus había pensado en hacerlo para que sea irrompible, que ya podía ver que iba a ser un juguete favorito.

Con una palabra de Severus, Dobby tomó a Harry de vuelta a casa. El aumento de la ceja en una pregunta muda, Severus retiró su varita. Ironfist asintió y Severus dirigido un Reducto finamente sobre el orbe. En lugar de romper el orbe en pedazos, sólo utilizo el poder suficiente para abrirla. Una imagen de Sybill Trelawney apareció ante ellos.

 _"El que tiene el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes muere... y el Señor Oscuro lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... y bien uno debe morir a manos del otro porque ninguno de los dos puede vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... el que tiene el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere..._ _ **1**_ _"_

Después de escuchar la profecía, Severus se recostó contemplativamente. "Bueno, eso fue interesante" comentó con sarcasmo.

"¿Cuál es el poder que Harry tiene y el cual el Señor Oscuro no sabe?" preguntó Sharpspike. "Harry no ha mostrado habilidades inusuales, ¿verdad?"

"No, pero eso podría significar cualquier cosa", respondió Severus, después de pensarlo un momento. "Esto podría significar que tiene mi apoyo o el de la Nación Goblin. Alternativamente, el ritual de destierro hace un llamamiento a los dioses, ¿El Señor Oscuro ciertamente no cree o acepta el concepto de una autoridad superior, por lo que eso no lo tenía preocupado, sólo había poder y quienes están dispuestos a utilizarlo, así que llamar a los dioses podría ser el poder del Señor Oscuro no sabe que hay también el hecho de que no sabemos cómo Harry derrotó al Señor Oscuro en 1981; lo que sea que el entonces pudo haber hecho pudo haber sido ese poder correspondiente, según lo que habría llevado indirectamente a la desaparición del Señor Oscuro ".

Sharpspike rió una risa que suena vicioso. "Esa profecía puede ser fácilmente desmontado para demostrar que ya ha tenido lugar, debe Dumbledore tratar de dar a conocer que en un esfuerzo por demostrar su caso que Voldemort sigue existiendo después del ritual destierro se ha completado. Ambos niños tienen cicatrices de aquella noche, ¿No es así?" Severus asintió. "Por lo tanto, se puede afirmar que Charlie Potter fue marcado por Voldemort como su igual. Y Voldemort fue asesinado por el Niño Que Vivió por un poder que ninguno de nosotros sabe, no importa Voldemort, ya que ningún adulto estaba allí para presenciar lo que el chico en realidad hizo para derrotarlo esa noche de Halloween ".

Severus se rió entre dientes. "Tienes razón. Me preocupaba cómo advertir al Potter mayor sobre los planes de Dumbledore para su hijo cuando el Señor Oscuro regresara. Sin embargo, si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, el Señor Oscuro no volverá nunca, para entonces no importara si Dumbledore sigue obsesionado con el niño Potter. El viejo manipulador puede tener el niño entrenado todo lo que quiere y si la formación no se pone en práctica, así, no habrá daño hecho. Con tal de que Dumbledore no organice una muerte heroica para él, sólo para que pueda reclamar que estaba en lo cierto". Severus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mientras contemplaba la posibilidad muy real de que eso pueda ocurrir. "Muy bien, los Potter todavía necesitan ser advertidos sobre Dumbledore pero puede esperar hasta después de que nos hayamos ocupado del Señor Oscuro."

"De acuerdo" dijo Ironfist.

"Es este el orbe de la profecía original o hiciste una duplicación?" preguntó Sharpspike con interés.

Severus suspiró con pesar. "Hubiera preferido hacer una duplicación y dejar ese atrás pero yo no sé si las protecciones en el orbe originales serían entonces asentadas en el duplicado y en realidad no quería pasar el tiempo suficiente para examinar las salas en tanto detalle. Las consecuencias si la persona equivocada lleva un orbe profecía son extremas. A mí no me gusta Potter pero no voy a tener en mi conciencia si Charlie Potter es herido por tratar de recogerlo. Cuando la desaparición del Señor Oscuro tome a sus seguidores, Dumbledore, Potter y Black tomarán a Charlie directamente a la Sala de las Profecías para tratar de averiguar lo que ha sucedido. El hecho de que la profecía se ha cumplido, eso no significa que el orbe desaparecerá automáticamente. Por lo que yo soy consciente, permanecen en la Sala de las Profecías hasta que haya sido reclamada."

Sharpspike asintió. Desde un punto de vista táctico, se acordó que una duplicación hubiera sido mejor, de modo que nadie sabría que la profecía se había tomado, pero tenía que estar de acuerdo con el razonamiento de Severus respecto a Charlie Potter. De repente, sonrió con una sonrisa muy desagradable. "Dumbledore probablemente tomara la conclusión de que de alguna manera Voldemort logro tomarla. Dudo que se le ocurra pensar que él estaba equivocado sobre el Niño Que Vivió, más de lo que podría estar equivocado acerca de su supuesto de que Voldemort volverá."

"Probablemente tienes razón," dijo Severus con ironía.

"Señor Prince," dijo Ironclaw. "Hemos determinado que el mejor momento para completar el ritual destierro será en Samhain. Se completará lo que se había iniciado en la misma noche, hace cinco años. Sé que los magos consideran que esa noche como Halloween, pero este ritual se adapta mejor a Samhain, cuando los espíritus se movían libremente entre los mundos y los animales fueron seleccionados para masacre para el invierno, de lo que es hoy en día de Halloween. "

Severus asintió con la cabeza. Esto tenía sentido. "En ese caso, los dioses que llamemos deben ser los dioses celtas, ya que Samhain es de origen celta" consideró.

"Dioses forestales también serán importantes, ya que su espíritu está profanando los bosques en Albania", sugirió Sharpspike. "Al igual que los dioses de la justicia y el juicio, el equilibrio y la muerte."

"No quiero hacer un llamamiento a un panteón entero sino una selección de cada uno de esos tipos de dioses, probablemente sería una buena idea" Severus estuvo de acuerdo. "Voy a hacer un poco de investigación y elegir los que creo más adecuados."

~ ( * ~ * ) ~

En la víspera de Samhain, Severus llego vía traslador a Albania con Ironfist, Sharpspike, un equipo de guerreros y los sacerdotes goblin, el último de los cuales estaban cantando y golpeando los tambores, como lo habían hecho para el ritual del Fuego Sagrado de la Luna Azul. Severus no quería a Harry en cualquier lugar cerca de los acontecimientos de la noche si se podría evitar. Dado que, según Sharpspike y Ironfist, que se había declarado protector de Harry en el ritual del Fuego Sagrado de la Luna azul, que aún no tenía ningún recuerdo de lo que dijo en realidad durante el ritual, así que trataría por sí mismo para desterrar el último vestigio del Señor Oscuro en nombre de Harry. Sin embargo, en caso de que él no sea suficiente para que lleve a cabo el ritual de destierro solo, entonces Dobby estará preparado junto a Harry para aparecerse en el lugar si Severus llamó por él. Los goblins ya habían realizado el ritual de contención, atrapando al espíritu del Señor Oscuro en su lugar, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por que él escapara mientras que llamaban por Harry.

Severus había enseñado a Harry la parte final de la invocación -¡Vete, espíritu infame, vete!- Y había practicado con Harry lo que el niño debe hacer si se le necesitaba. Dobby podría aparecerse con Harry en el claro, Harry diría las palabras y luego Dobby al instante le transportaría de nuevo a casa, lo que significa que Harry solo estaría presente por una cuestión de segundos. Severus no quería correr riesgos y, aunque se habían realizado todos los esfuerzos posibles para garantizar la seguridad de Harry y su bienestar, el Sanador Cutwell también acompañó al equipo por si acaso.

Las Hogueras se habían encendido alrededor del claro en el que el pedazo de espíritu del Señor Oscuro había sido contenido. De acuerdo con los guerreros goblin que lo había localizado y mantenido a raya para asegurarse de que permaneció en este lugar hasta el momento del ritual, su espíritu había sido al parecer residente allí durante algún tiempo. Los árboles y arbustos, flores y la hierba, todos estaban enfermos y moribundos, por lo que las hierbas, las especias y los cristales de rebrote, limpieza, purificación y protección fueron esparcidas alrededor de los bordes de la limpieza, con más ardor en las llamas de las hogueras.

A una señal de que el sacerdote principal, Severus dio un paso adelante. "Hago un llamado a la diosa de Samhain, Mongfiohnn en esta noche de Samhain; Hago un llamado a la madre naturaleza, Gaia, hago un llamamiento a los dioses de la magia, Cerridwen, Morrigan y Hécate, hago un llamamiento a los dioses de la ley y el orden, la justicia y el juicio , Themis, Dike y Thoth; pido a los dioses de equilibrio, los espíritus de la retribución divina, Maat, Némesis y Adrastea, hago un llamamiento a los dioses de la selva, Cernunnos, Provata, Medeina, Silvano y Melikki; yo llamo a los Señores del Inframundo, Hades, Tártaro y Osiris. Señores divinos y Damas, oír mis palabras, escuchen mi súplica. Ante mí está el espíritu de Tom Riddle."

Cuando Severus pronunció el odiado nombre muggle del Señor Oscuro, el espíritu negro brillaba rojo de ira. "¿Te atreves a llamarme así? ¡Te destruiré!" el espíritu aulló.

Severus ignoró y continuó. "Lord Voldemort es el nombre que ha elegido para sí mismo Voldemort -Huye de la muerte Voldemort- Tom Riddle - Es culpable de arrogancia, de la arrogancia ante los dioses. Él ha optado por desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza ya que ha optado por desafiar a la muerte. Él ha creado abominaciones. Él ha contaminado los bosques y contaminado la tierra con su sola presencia. Él trae nada más que la muerte y la enfermedad. Sus anclas del alma ya se han enviado a los infiernos. Les ruego, limpiar los bosques de su mal. Envíen el último remanente de su alma a los lugares más profundos del Tártaro, para esperar allí el juicio y el castigo. Desterrarlo para siempre de esta tierra, para no volver jamás. Señores divinos, escuchen mi oración, concédannos esta gracia. Tom Marvolo Riddle, el Señor Oscuro Voldemort, yo te abjuro, en nombre de todos los que usted y sus seguidores han dañado, mutilado o asesinado, en nombre de todos los que usted y seguidores han atacado con malicia y odio, vete de este plano para siempre, para nunca más volver. ¡Vete, espíritu inmundo, vete! "

Severus terminó la invocación y contuvo la respiración, esperando a ver si sería un éxito o si tendría que llamar a Harry. Un grito sobrenatural emitido desde el espíritu de Voldemort y el espíritu del Señor Oscuro fue pulsando negro. Las hogueras explotaron, las llamas alcanzan las chispas hasta el cielo y de regreso, mientras se mezclan entre sí para formar una cúpula de protección por encima del claro. Vientos giraban alrededor del claro como un ciclón, la masa arremolinada cubría todo el claro, pero no afecta a Severus o a los goblins en lo más mínimo. En cambio, el vórtice recogió al espíritu del Señor Oscuro en su interior y lo levantó en el aire, bajo la cúpula protectora. De repente, fue empujado bruscamente hacia abajo, penetrando profundamente en las entrañas de la tierra. Al mismo tiempo, un destello de radiación, luz incandescente ardió alrededor de la compensación y los vientos terminaron abruptamente. El silencio resultante era absoluto. Severus y los goblins podían sentir la pureza de la luz, ya que se apoderó de ellos y cuando recuperaron sus sentidos y miraron alrededor del claro, vieron que había sido limpiado. Fue una vez más lleno de vida y de nuevo en crecimiento, sin signos restantes de la corrupción y la podredumbre, la enfermedad y la muerte causada por la presencia del espíritu del Señor Oscuro.

Severus se hundió en el claro mientras Ironfist y Sharpspike, que estaban de pie a cada lado de él, lo agarraron, apoyándolo para que no cayera al suelo de la fatiga. "Usted ha hecho algo bueno aquí esta noche", dijo Ironfist a Severus.

"Todos nosotros lo hemos hecho" respondió con voz temblorosa. "Yo no podría haberlo hecho solo. Le debo la Nación Goblin mi agradecimiento más sincero."

Cutwell se acercó a ellos. "Tome una poción pimentónica antes de colapsar" dijo, empujando bruscamente un frasco en la mano de Severus, que Severus bebió agradecido. Sintiéndose más firme sobre sus pies, él suavemente sacudió el apoyo de Ironfist y de Sharpspike. Cediendo a los tres goblins que habían dirigido el equipo esta noche, Severus agradeció a todos ellos profusamente por su ayuda.

Cutwell gruñó malhumorado y pisoteó lejos, murmurando acerca de la locura y los peligros de heroísmo y valentía. Severus intercambió una mirada torcida con Ironfist y Sharpspike, antes de asentir en reconocimiento una vez más y despedirse de ellos. Los sacerdotes goblin ya se habían ido y los guerreros estaban haciendo una comprobación final para asegurarse de que todos los fuegos estaban con seguridad apagada y no hubiera peligro de devastar el bosque; Cutwell estaba esperando con el equipo hasta que su trabajo se había completado. Sharpspike y Ironfist utilizaron un traslador para volver a Gringotts y Severus hizo lo mismo para ir a su casa, a punto de colapsar exhausto, pero aliviado para dormir.

De vuelta en Prince Manor, Severus fue primero a la habitación de Harry. El niño se metió en la cama y Dobby canturreaba a él. Severus se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó a Harry en sus brazos, agradecido más allá de lo posible por que el ritual de esa noche había sido un éxito y que Harry no había tenido que estar presente. Harry se agitó adormilada y Severus continuó abrazándolo hasta que el hombre cansado no podía permanecer despierto más. Dobby pidió a Jibbs el elfo personal de Severus para meterlo a la cama y cambiar la ropa del hombre a los pantalones de pijama y camiseta con la que prefería dormir con un chasquido de dedos.

En los próximos días, el caos se desató en Gran Bretaña, ya que se descubrió que todos los que tenían la Marca Tenebrosa habían muerto repentinamente en Samhain. Los familiares y otros, sin marcar, los seguidores estaban todos llorando y reclamando juego sucio, pero la acusación de que el DMLE podría haber arreglado eso, fue tratado con desprecio. El Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Bartemius Crouch Señor, reaccionó con desprecio a esta sugerencia, recordando la crueldad con la que había condenado a su propio hijo a Azkaban por ser un mortífago, hubo quienes se preguntaron si podría de hecho el ser el responsable de dicho suceso. Amelia Bones, que estaba sentada en el Wizengamot como Jefe de la Casa Bones y fue subiendo rápidamente en las filas de la DMLE trato las acusaciones con escarnio.

"La mayoría de las personas que murieron esa noche, o bien murieron en Azkaban y yo les aseguro que todos los guardias han sido entrevistados bajo Veritaserum y fueron hallados inocentes, o bien murieron en sus propias casas, detrás de sus propias protecciones, sin brechas que se estén reportando. ¿Cómo se supone que pudimos haber hecho esto? ¿Cómo se suponía que íbamos a pasar por alto las barreras? ¿Dónde habríamos conseguido los recursos para un acto tan amplio como este? ¿Puedo recordarle que desde el fin de la guerra, el financiamiento para la DMLE se ha reducido a una absoluta - e insostenible - baja y la mayor parte de la Oficina de Aurores se ha disparado?" señaló mordazmente al ser interrogado en la cámara Wizengamot.

Mientras tanto, Albus Dumbledore estaba en shock. Estaba claro que la muerte de todos los mortífagos estaba conectada de alguna manera a Voldemort, pero él todavía no creía que el Señor Oscuro estaba muerto y lo dijo con vehemencia. "Se ha profetizado que Charlie Potter debe matar a Lord Voldemort y le aseguro que él no ha hecho tal cosa", pronunció con altanería.

"¿Es eso así?" señalo arrastrando las palabras Andrómeda Tonks. "Así que ¿Qué le sucedió a Lord Voldemort en Halloween 1981 en ese caso?" preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de los estremecimientos a su alrededor ante la mención del nombre de Voldemort.

"Lord Voldemort fue derrotado temporalmente, señora Tonks," dijo Dumbledore con condescendencia.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo sabe eso, Jefe de Magos?" preguntó con falsa dulzura.

Olvidando formidable la reputación de Andrómeda como abogado, Dumbledore se enamoró del acto y amablemente explicó. "Debido a sus seguidores seguían viviendo."

Amelia Bones estrecho vencieron Andrómeda con el punzón. "Siguiendo esa lógica, ¿no quiere decir eso que si sus seguidores han caído muerto todos al mismo tiempo, entonces debe ahora estar muerto también, Jefe de Magos?"

"Bueno, no. Porque Charlie Potter no lo mato." La condescendencia estaba de vuelta en la voz de Dumbledore.

Andrómeda se fue a matar. "Dime, Jefe de Magos, ¿estaba en la habitación de Charlie Potter cuando Lord Voldemort entró en ella con la intención de matar a Charlie Potter? ¿Sabes qué es lo que Charlie Potter en realidad hizo para derrotar a Lord Voldemort en Halloween 1981? En caso de ser cierto, ¿qué fue lo que hizo? Voldemort realmente no murió esa noche, se puede garantizar que todo lo que Charlie Potter hizo no era algo permanente, que sólo ahora ha tomado plena vigencia. Alternativamente, considere esto: si Voldemort vinculo a sus seguidores a él para que todos murieran junto con él, tal vez ha sido su fuerza vital y su magia que ha sostenido a su Maestro todo este tiempo. Severus Snape, que todos sabemos se caracterizó, muerto recientemente. Y no, Jefe de Magos, no estoy negando que Severus Snape era su espía. Simplemente no altera el hecho de que él tenía la Marca Tenebrosa. Otro seguidor marcada tampoco murió mucho antes de Samhain. ¿No es posible que, sin ellos, el enlace a sus seguidores restantes fuera insuficiente para sostener a Lord Voldemort y cuando ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte, se rompió y él murió, teniendo sus seguidores con él? "

Amelia Bones estaba disfrutando viendo Dumbledore resoplaba con indignación mientras Andrómeda disparó fuera más preguntas al Jefe Warlock, como si fuera un juicio. Por desgracia para él, lo que Andrómeda había sugerido era demasiado convincente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la justificación de Dumbledore por pensar que Voldemort no había muerto cuatro años antes. Se concluyó que Charlie Potter en verdad había hecho el golpe mortal y que la muerte del Señor Oscuro simplemente había sido persistente, muy persistente algunos podrían decir. En Dumbledore era evidente que aún estaba en la negación, pero el resto del Wizengamot estaba dispuesto a poner el tema para descansar y pasar a otros asuntos.

Andrómeda también recibió una charla tranquila con su primo, Sirius Black. "Los goblins han confirmado que Voldemort murió, finalmente y completamente, en Samhain este año No me van a decir cómo saben. Se niegan a compartir esta información con magos. Pero me aseguran que tienen una prueba absoluta de que Voldemort no va a volver a la vida en ninguno de los años en la línea. Le sugiero que advertir a los Potter. Dumbledore todavía no acepta que Voldemort está muerto y él está mostrando una obsesión enfermiza con su hijo como consecuencia de ello. Ellos pueden querer protegerlo de la paranoia de Dumbledore."

Sirius tomó nota. Para todos sus defectos, él realmente se preocupaba por Charlie y él confiaba en el juicio de Andrómeda. Cuando se discutió el asunto con James y Lily Potter, estuvieron de acuerdo. "No hay nada malo en seguir entrenando a Charlie para defenderse", dijo James. "Pero no hay que entrenarlo para ser un peón en el tablero de ajedrez del anciano. Andrómeda es una mujer muy astuta y si ella siente que algo no está bien acerca de Dumbledore, entonces me voy a prestar atención a sus consejos. Lily y yo también hablamos de esto y algo no se siente correcto de ello para nosotros, tampoco. Es como si hay algo muy importante que ambos nos hemos olvidado pero no podemos trabajar en lo que podría ser. Está haciendo a Lily también mucho miedo del interés que el anciano está mostrando en Charlie. Somos sus padres, no Dumbledore, y vamos a tomar las decisiones con respecto a nuestro hijo."

Sirius estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando Andrómeda informó, Severus pensó que tal vez estaban tratando de recordar a Harry. El ex espía no creía que Dumbledore era el culpable de que los Potter hubieran olvidado al niño, pero, como ya se sentían incómodos con Dumbledore, parecería que su malestar se inclinaba a atribuir su impresión de que algo les falta al entrometido anciano. Severus no pasó esta información, sin embargo. Dumbledore puede que no sea la culpa en este caso, pero si ayuda a los Potter desconfiar del viejo excéntrico, entonces es para bien, decidió.

Severus se sentía culpable brevemente por tomar a Harry lejos de los Potter cuando realmente parecía que no era su culpa que se habían olvidado de él, a pesar de que él estaba frustrado que aún no sabía lo que había causado que eso suceda, que no sea su especulación con Ironfist y Sharpspike. Sin embargo, Severus también recordó la declaración firme de Gillie que "Harry Sin Nombre no es un Potter." Esto había sido reforzado por la adopción de la sangre y el ritual del Fuego Sagrado de la Luna Azul. Harry realmente ya no era un Potter. La magia en mi voto me llevó a Harry y lo amo. Él es mi hijo ahora, Severus pensó con rebeldía. Con toda honestidad, Severus no podía justificar regresar a Harry a los Potter. Sería demasiado traumático para el niño pequeño que se trasladó de nuevo y tener que acostumbrarse a vivir con gente nueva. Sería demasiado traumático para mí también, Severus admitió. La decisión de lo que tenía que hacer y que fuera lo mejor para su hijo y no para los Potter, Severus resueltamente lo apagó su mente.

En los próximos meses Andrómeda Tonks continuó agitando un avispero con respecto a Dumbledore. Desafortunadamente, mientras que dañó su reputación considerablemente, todavía no fue suficiente para sacarlo del poder de sus cargos como Jefe de Magos y director de Hogwarts. El conocimiento de que él no había traído la prohibición de Juramentos Inquebrantables ante el Wizengamot, y fue, de hecho, siguiendo utilizando los mismos, fue suficiente para que la ICW lo destituyera como Jefe Supremo, aunque el Wizengamot decidió retenerlo como su miembro se sienta en el ICW, quizá con la esperanza de que sus esfuerzos por recuperar su posición como Jefe Supremo tomarían su atención de Gran Bretaña.

La pérdida de la condición de Jefe Supremo había molestado al anciano, pero no en la medida en que la pérdida de cualquiera de sus otras posiciones hubiera hecho, ya que la comunidad mágica internacional no hizo en ningún caso al culto en el altar del todopoderoso Albus Dumbledore de la manera que hizo Gran Bretaña. Mientras que el título adicional le había dado más prestigio dentro de Gran Bretaña, que no se consideraba como una gran pérdida en términos reales. Ciertamente, no se consideran como siendo tan grande la pérdida como apoderado para el asiento del Prince en el Wizengamot, especialmente con un nuevo fallo que había sido introducido y que ningún miembro del Wizengamot podía sostener el apoderado o mantener más de un asiento, además del suyo propio, y se había visto obligado a renunciar a casi todos los poderes que había celebrado. A pesar de que todavía tenía la mayoría de sus posiciones de prestigio, el daño a su reputación había sufrido era, por tanto, suficiente para hacerle desesperado por tener acceso y control sobre Rennard Prince, para que él felizmente renunciara a su único representante restante para recuperar el de la Casa Prince.

Notas:

 **1** Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, en el capítulo 37.

 **-Fin del capítulo 6-**

 **-IzarBlackRiddle-**


	7. Capitulo 7

**N/T:** Primero que nada una gran disculpa, primero estuve enferma y bueno fueron tres semanas espantosas, con ni siquiera poderme levantar o mover y fuer horrible (Sniff, sniff) en fin solo quedan dos capítulos que posiblemente subiré hoy o si no mañana el otro. Y aquí otro capítulo, espero les guste!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, normalmente contesto o trato de contestar a todos, pero estando algo enferma (y confinada a la cama y sin computadora, Tablet, celular o cualquier tipo de tecnología) no he podido, agradezco sus bueno comentarios y ojala que disfruten mucho!

 **Soul of demon:** **(SPOILER-SPOILER-SPOILER)** Yo también quería que fuera Luna, pero bueno no todo en esta vida es posible. **(SPOILER-SPOILER-SPOILER)**

 **N/A:** Severus cambia su nombre durante la historia. Sin embargo, para que sea más fácil de entender, voy a seguir usando el nombre de Severus por el nombre que todos conocemos. Las únicas veces que utilizara su nuevo nombre se es cuando ella presenta a gente nueva, o cuando alguien está hablando con él y se dirige a él por su nombre.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto.

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Cuando el sexto cumpleaños de Harry se acercaba, Severus sintió que su hijo estaba listo para un tutor adecuado. No parecía aconsejable enviar a Harry a la escuela, ya que Albus Dumbledore estaba olfateando continuamente y rondando por todos lados, tratando de encontrar el Prince Manor y ganar una audiencia con Rennard Prince. El envío de Harry a la escuela fuera de las protecciones de la casa Prince cada día haría que el niño fuera vulnerable. A pesar de que ya no parecía el hijo de James y Lily Potter, Severus no quería correr riesgos en una reunión de Dumbledore con Harry y darse cuenta de que él había nacido. Llámenlo paranoico, pero no quería que Dumbledore en cualquier lugar cerca de su hijo.

Severus también quería recalificar como un Maestro de Pociones. La historia de fondo de Rennard Prince era que había nacido de padres de más edad y había sido frágil cuando niño, de ahí su tendencia a envolverlo en algodón y su consiguiente decisión de no echarlo a la escuela. Después de su fallecimiento, se había rebelado contra su estilo de vida un tanto tranquilo y restringido, y se había ido a recorrer el mundo en lugar de establecerse de inmediato con el matrimonio y una profesión. Harry había sido el resultado de un enlace durante sus viajes. La madre del niño había muerto en el parto y Rennard había pasado los últimos años de dedicarse a su hijo. Durante esos años, Rennard se había enseñado a sí mismo por su maestría y, ahora que su hijo estaba listo para un tutor, que tendría el tiempo para ganar esta importante calificación.

Severus había estado en contacto con varios de las más distinguidos Maestros de Pociones de la 'Luz', de Europa con la que de vez en cuando había correspondido en el pasado, pero en realidad nunca había conocido en persona. Su plan consistía en invitar a una de esto Maestros en pociones para venir y visitar Prince Manor después de que Harry comenzara las lecciones con su nuevo tutor, una invitación que, después de Severus publicó y patentó algunos de sus nuevas pociones bajo el nombre de Rennard Prince, sintió la confianza de que estarían encantados en aceptar. Severus esperaba que una vez que lo hubieran conocido en persona y probado su conocimiento y habilidad con las pociones, estarían dispuestos a conceder la condición de Maestría, a pesar de su habilidad supuestamente se había ganado a través del estudio independiente en lugar de la ruta de aprendizaje tradicional.

Severus había creado muchas pociones que no había publicado previamente, ya que Dumbledore no habría aprobado este uso de su tiempo y muy probablemente habría tratado de hacer Severus puso las patentes a nombre de Hogwarts. Mientras Severus no envidio la escuela, él envidiaba Albus Dumbledore el crédito por su trabajo duro, y así había mantenido sus pociones originales en secreto. Las revistas de pociones en que Severus había detallado el desarrollo y recetas para estas pociones, fueron escritos en taquigrafía muggle. Dumbledore puede hablar muchos idiomas, pero estaba completamente deshabituado con el concepto de la taquigrafía. Cuando Severus estaba creciendo, la hija de un vecino había asistido a la universidad de secretaría y le había enseñado taquigrafía, alegando que la ayudó a aprender si tenía un compañero de estudio. Afortunadamente, Tobías Snape no estaba al tanto de esto, porque él no lo habría aprobado, ya que, en su visión machista de la vida, la taquigrafía era para las niñas. Incluso si Dumbledore hubiera sido capaz de romper las barreras en las revistas de Severus para mirar dentro de ellos, él nunca habría sido capaz de leerlos, y esto mantiene el conocimiento de las pociones que Severus había desarrollado a salvo del anciano.

Severus puso la palabra a Gringotts y pronto tuvo una serie de tutores potenciales alineados para que Severus entrevistara durante la última semana de julio. Severus decidió que era tiempo para Harry de acostumbrarse a estar rodeado de gente y se decidió a pasar un par de tardes de relajación y turismo en Ginebra con Harry después de sus entrevistas. Durante las entrevistas, Severus redujo los candidatos a tres posibilidades y les pidió todo de vuelta para una segunda entrevista, queriendo que se reunieran con Harry, para que pudiera ver cómo interactuaban con su hijo.

Después de la segunda ronda de entrevistas con sus candidatos preseleccionados, era muy obvio cuál de los candidatos a elegir. Claire Bonnay era la única mujer que aplico y Harry la había adorado. Severus había especificado candidatos masculinos a Gringotts, ya que no estaba del todo cómodo con la idea de una sola mujer entrando en su casa, pero antecedentes y calificaciones de Claire Bonnay eran demasiado bueno para pasar por alto. Resultó que ella era la nieta de Marius Black, que había sido repudiado por su familia por ser un squib. La hija de Marius se había casado con un francés y cuando se hizo obvio que Claire era mágico, se decidió enviar a Claire a Beauxbatons, lejos del resto de la impredecible, y no del todo racional, familia Black, por miedo a cómo podrían reaccionar a su presencia en Hogwarts.

Al terminar sus estudios en Beauxbatons, Claire había ido a una universidad muggle, donde ella calificó como un maestro de escuela primaria. La joven inteligente y cariñoso quería abrir una escuela primaria mágica, lo que daría a los alumnos tanto una introducción a la educación mágica y una educación de escuela primaria muggle. No es sorprendente que no había habido ningún interés en una institución en Gran Bretaña y así Claire había consultado Señora Maxime, la directora de Beauxbatons, en cuanto a la posibilidad de abrir una escuela de este tipo en Francia, idealmente afiliada a Beauxbatons. Madame Maxime había prometido a considerar la idea y volver a Claire, pero había oído hablar a continuación sobre esta oferta de trabajo y había puesto el nombre de Claire con interés a los goblins. No era lo que Claire realmente quería hacer, pero ella se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba experiencia en la enseñanza y más práctica antes de que pudiera desarrollar una escuela exitosa y esto sería un buen paso hacia su objetivo final. Suponiendo que todo iba bien, iba a pasar los próximos años de tutoría Harry y luego cuando fue a Beauxbatons, Hogwarts o la muy exclusiva Escuela de Magia Pater **1** de Suiza Catius, que sería el momento para ella para tratar de realizar su sueño. Además, ella no había podido resistirse a Harry cuando lo conoció.

Harry había estado muy nerviosa alrededor de los dos candidatos masculinos pero había gravitado hacia Claire inmediatamente. El joven se había aferrado a ella desde el momento en que la conoció y que había estado en estrecho contacto con ella - se sienta en su rodilla o sosteniendo su mano - durante toda la segunda entrevista, que tuvo lugar en su presencia. Severus sabía que su hijo necesita una figura de la madre, y como él mismo no estaba interesado en la búsqueda de una bruja para establecerse con en este punto en el tiempo, Harry parecía haber seleccionado inconscientemente a Claire para llenar ese papel. Se acordó que iba a venir a Prince Manor durante la última semana de agosto, lo que le daría tiempo suficiente para establecerse antes de que ella comenzó a enseñar a Harry el lunes, el primero de septiembre.

La primera tarde que Severus pasó con Harry en Ginebra, que fue en un viaje en barco por el lago. Harry nunca había visto un cuerpo de agua antes - no había ni un estanque ni una corriente en Prince Manor - y estaba tan fascinado por el lago que el día después de reunirse con Claire, Severus llevó a su hijo a una de las playas del lago. Harry fue instantáneamente atraído por una niña de su edad, con el pelo castaño espeso y ojos color chocolate. En cuestión de minutos se habían hecho amigos y jugaban juntos y felices.

Después de ver los dos niños juegan durante varios minutos, los padres de la niña se acercaron a Severus. "Hola. Soy Helen Granger y este es mi esposo, John," dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa. "Y esa es nuestra hija, Hermione."

Severus tomó la mano y se la estrechó calurosamente. "Estoy Rennard Prince y ese es mi hijo, Harry," contestó. "Vivimos en un lugar muy remoto, por lo que Harry no está acostumbrado a estar con otros niños. Me alegro de verle jugar tan felizmente con su hija."

"No estoy seguro de jugar es la palabra adecuada," dijo John con una amplia sonrisa. "¡Creo que es más como Hermione diciéndole a Harry qué hacer y lo está haciendo!"

Severus resopló con diversión. Le gustaba esta pareja. Eran amables sin ser agobiantes y habían sido más que amable y acogedor para el niño extraño que tenía firmemente plantado a sí mismo en la arena al lado de su hija. El marido, al menos, tenía un sentido despreciativo del humor que hizo un llamamiento a Severus y había una inteligencia inconfundible acerca tanto de los Granger. Harry estaría en buenas manos por su primera experiencia de mezclar con los demás.

Los tres adultos se sentaron y conversaron mientras veían a sus hijos jugar en la arena. Los Granger, que resultó, que ambos eran dentistas. Habían pasado los dos últimos años al servicio de la SS en el buque Naves de Esperanza pero ahora estaban planeando volver a Gran Bretaña y establecerse en un solo lugar. Hermione había vivido en el barco con ellos, pero no había muchos otros niños de a bordo para que se socialice con - y ninguno tan joven como ella - y que era hora de que ella comenzó una educación más formal. Hermione era extremadamente brillante y la escolarización en casa, mientras que a bordo del buque no estaba desafiando lo suficiente.

Los padres de John habían encontrado una clínica dental cerca de su casa, que estaba buscando nuevos socios. John y Helen estaban en su camino de regreso a Gran Bretaña para ver si esta práctica podría adaptarse a ellos pero habían parado en Ginebra en el camino, desde que John le había ofrecido un puesto en la Organización Mundial de la Salud, como resultado de su trabajo en Naves de Esperanza. Los padres de John vivían en un pequeño pueblo rural y la práctica dental sirven varios pueblos cercanos. John y Helen estaban preocupados de que después de sus recientes experiencias que les resultaría difícil de establecerse en la tranquilidad del campo y que la escuela de la aldea local no tendría los recursos necesarios para hacer frente de manera adecuada con su hija extraordinariamente inteligente. Por lo tanto, consideró que vivir en la ciudad, con su inevitable variedad de opciones de escolarización, se adaptaría mejor, y cosmopolita de Ginebra, con su comunidad verdaderamente internacional, apelaron fuertemente a ellos. Aunque sólo a John se le había ofrecido un puesto en la OMS (organización mundial de la salud), Helen estaba segura de que iba a encontrar fácilmente el trabajo también. Los tres Granger habló con fluidez el francés y que sería vivir y trabajar en el habla francesa tradicional de Suiza, caso de que decidan instalarse en ese país.

Los niños habían estado jugando felizmente en la arena durante algún tiempo cuando Severus sintió un cosquilleo de magia. No queriendo sacar su varita frente a los no mágicos, no obstante palmeó su varita discretamente mientras lanzar hechizos silenciosos para ayudarle a identificar la fuente de la magia que había sentido. Con un gemido interior, vio que Albus Dumbledore se le acercaba. Dándose cuenta de que el cosquilleo que había sentido era Dumbledore echo mano de un encanto no-me-notes para evitar que los otros Muggles en las proximidades de prestar atención a los asistentes, Severus añadió con la varita un Muffliato, que podría llenar los oídos de las personas cercanas con un zumbido inidentificable; y pensarían que estaban oyendo el murmullo de las conversaciones, pero que se lanzó a un nivel tal que no podían distinguir las palabras individuales.

"Señor Prince?" Dumbledore le llamo, mientras él les acercaba. "¿Puedo hablar un momento?"

Por el rabillo del ojo, Severus podía ver a John y Helen intentando no bostezar. Aquí se encontraban en una zona no mágica y Dumbledore estaba en sus habituales ropas mágicas de colores brillantes y su ridículamente larga barba y junto con el cabello. ¡El viejo tonto vano probablemente piensa que le hace parecerse a Merlín! Severus pensaba poco caritativo, como lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones.

"No, señor Dumbledore, no se puede", respondió Severus firmemente, levantándose de su asiento y de pie entre Dumbledore y el resto de sus acompañantes. "Yo sí creo que mi representante lo ha dejado en claro a usted varias veces. No tengo ningún interés en hablar con usted."

John y Helen sintieron su inquietud y se mudaron a interponerse entre Severus y los niños, añadiendo otra capa de protección para ellos en contra de este hombre de mirada loca. Severus les hizo un gesto agradecido. A pesar de que no podían hacer mucho contra un mago, Dumbledore apenas podía hacer nada contra Harry si los Granger estaban entre Dumbledore y Harry, ya que el vejete manipulador necesitaría una línea de visión directa.

"Rennard, muchacho" Albus comenzó en su actitud condescendiente de costumbre, sólo para ser cortado inmediatamente por Severus.

"Señor Dumbledore!" espetó. "Me corregirá si me equivoco, pero yo creo que es la primera vez que nos hemos encontrado. Yo no soy, ni he sido nunca, su muchacho, y tomo gran excepción a su actitud ofensiva paternalista y condescendiente. Además de que no le ha dado permiso para usar mi nombre, ni soy un niño ignorante y le agradecería que no me tratara como tal. Usted me va a tratar con respeto o lo puede dejar. De hecho, puede dejar de todos modos, como yo tener nada que decir a usted."

Severus podía decir que por todo lo que estaba enmascarando sus emociones, Albus Dumbledore estaba echando humo por estar tan sumariamente despedido. Severus, por otro lado, estaba disfrutando de la libertad de finalmente ser capaz de responder a Dumbledore en la forma en la que siempre había deseado.

"Ahora, el señor Príncipe. ¿Hay realmente una necesidad de esta hostilidad?" Dumbledore dijo con los dientes apretados.

"¿Esto viene del hombre que tenía a mi primo en una unión ilegal de esclavos?" preguntó Severus, lo que permite que su desprecio por el hombre mayor se muestre a través.

"Usted sabe, que podría ser interpretado como la calumnia, el Sr. Prince" dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando por haber cogido Rennard Prince en un paso en falso, o al menos eso pensaba.

"¿En serio? Dígame, señor Dumbledore, era no hasta hace muy poco el Jefe Supremo de la ICW? ¿No eran de hecho el Jefe Supremo cuando la ICW votó para hacer Juramentos Inquebrantables ilegales? ¿Y cómo Jefe Supremo, estaba obligado a respetar y obedecer las leyes de la ICW? Y sin embargo, obligo a Severus Snape como esclavo con un Juramento Inquebrantable ilegal. Eso no es la calumnia, el Sr. Dumbledore. Eso es un hecho. Y tengo la evidencia para demostrarlo."

"¿Y usted está tan seguro de que esta llamada prueba es válida?" preguntó Dumbledore con desdén.

"Sí, señor Dumbledore, yo soy. Tengo en mi poder un recuerdo de él tomar el Juramento Inquebrantable, que ha sido certificado como inalterado y que ha sido almacenado en un lugar seguro. Además, si usted está reclamando que Severus estaba mintiendo, entonces no te importará que justifique esa afirmación bajo Veritaserum, ¿verdad? A medida que el actual Jefe de la Casa Prince, tengo el derecho de defender la reputación de mi primo, incluso después de su muerte. "

"Eso es acerca de lo que yo quería hablar con usted," respondió Dumbledore, como siempre ignorando completamente lo que no quiere oír. ¿Quién iba a insistir en que, Albus Dumbledore, debe ser cuestionada bajo Veritaserum, después de todo? La idea era tan absurda que inmediatamente lo desestimó y se trasladó a la razón por la que había rastreado el escurridizo Rennard Prince. "En cuanto a la sede del Prince en el Wizengamot, realmente debo insistir..."

Una vez más, Severus le interrumpió. "¿Quién eres tú para insistir?" rugió. "Esto es un negocio familiar y no tienes derecho ni justificación para interferir. Entiende esto, señor Dumbledore, ¡no voy a dar nunca el papel de representante para el asiento Prince a usted! Ahora, si me disculpas, si usted no se va, ¡lo haré yo entonces!"

En ese momento, un niño de unos nueve o diez años que estaba corriendo por la playa, corrió accidentalmente derecha a través del castillo de arena Harry y Hermione estaban construyendo, por lo tanto estropearlo. Severus se dio cuenta de que no había sido intencional, sino que no lo había visto debido al encanto No-Me-Notes que Dumbledore había usado. Lo siguiente que Severus sabía, es que hubo otra oleada de magia, esta vez no tan controlado, y el niño tropezó con sus pies, y cayó al suelo. En cuanto a Harry para ver si él era la fuente de esta segunda explosión de magia, se sorprendió al ver a Hermione sentada allí con una mirada rebelde en su cara, mirando al muchacho.

¿Hizo eso? Se preguntó. ¿Es una bruja?

Echando un vistazo a Helen y John, los vio mirando sospechosamente a Hermione. Sí, magia accidental sería otra buena razón para abandonar el barco, me imagino, concluyó. Merlín sólo sabe qué tipo de caos que pudiera causar a bordo, si ella no sabe que está haciendo la magia o la forma de controlarlo.

Dumbledore, por supuesto, batió con prontitud su varita, listo para lanzar un Obliviate a los Granger. Severus, sin embargo, había estado esperando esto desde el momento en que Dumbledore había aparecido. Por supuesto, él no sabía que la joven Granger era una bruja y tendría una explosión de magia accidental frente a Dumbledore, pero él sabía que no había manera de que Dumbledore permitiera que un grupo de muggles recuerde nada de este encuentro. Severus, por otro lado, no era tan optimista sobre Obliviatar personas en la caída de un sombrero - ¡o movimiento de una varita! - Y con el descubrimiento de que Hermione era una bruja, no veía ninguna razón para permitirlo.

"Expelliarmus!" le espetó, agarrar la varita mientras volaba hacia él. Desconocido para Severus, acababa de hecho que la varita Elder inútil a Dumbledore, para gran desesperación del viejo mago.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Severus continuó. "¿Su arrogancia no conoce límites? ¡Es una playa muggle y sin embargo usted viene aquí vestido como para un acto secundario del circo y acaba de asumir que es su derecho para Obliviatar personas en lugar de su deber de tratar de mezclarse! ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer? Obliviatar toda la playa Bueno, déjenme decirle esto, Albus Dumbledore: en primer lugar, usted no tiene ninguna autoridad para actuar en Suiza, en segundo lugar, en este país hacemos un lio al azar con las mentes de la gente simplemente porque podemos de hecho , tan pronto como un niño tiene su primera pelea con la magia accidental, se les informa de la magia y se les da orientación y ayuda, para que el niño, él o ella pueden controlar, por lo que el niño está preparado para su entrada en el mundo de la magia a la edad de once años, a diferencia de Gran Bretaña, donde se considera preferible dejar que los padres y los niños luchen solos, y me pregunto si hay algo seriamente mal con el niño; donde se considere apropiado para limpiar la mente y el riesgo de las personas causando daños permanentes en el cerebro, en lugar del control y de la enseñanza por lo que la magia accidental se reduce al mínimo. No voy a permitir que hagas eso, Dumbledore. A partir de ahora, los Granger están bajo la protección de la Casa del Prince y debe intentar causarles daño, la Casa del Prince declarará una enemistad a muerte contra la Casa Dumbledore. Merlín sabe, tengo una justificación suficiente."

"Pero si no me equivoco, esta familia es británico," protestó Dumbledore en la auto-rectitud.

"Pero si no me equivoco," Severus se burló de él. "Británica o no, no estamos realmente en el Reino Unido en este momento."

La ira de Hermione fue trasladado abruptamente a Dumbledore. Harry estaba igualmente molesto. Aunque ni el niño entendió lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, una cosa tanto en niños hicieron entender era que este hombre de edad inquietantemente peculiar con la larga barba y ropas chillonas era una amenaza para ellos. Cada uno de ellos inconscientemente extendió la mano y tomó la mano del otro con fuerza. Una oleada salvaje de la magia arremetió de nuevo, esta vez de los dos niños, y reforzada por su estrecho contacto. Dumbledore se encontró tendido boca abajo en la arena, con un montículo de arena en la parte superior de él, el anclaje en su lugar. Severus se apresuró a solicitar un encanto para Atar al viejo entrometido, antes de asegurarse de que el encanto No-Me-Notes estaba en pleno vigor.

Por supuesto, tanta magia no podía ir por ahí desapercibida y con estallidos silenciosos, un equipo del Ministerio de Magia suizo apareció. "Está bien," Severus llamó. "Estoy Rennard Prince, Jefe de la Casa Prince. A mis pies es Albus Dumbledore. El Sr. Dumbledore llegó, vestido con ropas de magos, para abordarme en esta playa muggle y luego amenazó con Obliviatar a esta buena gente aquí cuando su hija hizo magia accidental. Ahora he tomado la familia Granger bajo la protección de mi casa los niños - el niño es mi hijo - reaccionaron con la magia accidental a la amenaza planteada por el Sr. Dumbledore y posteriormente lo puso en un encanto para atar para evitar que actúe sin autorización. Hay un encanto No-Me-Notes aplicado a esta sección de la playa y los no mágicos no son conscientes de lo que está sucediendo. Le ofrezco mi varita para examinar y mi memoria de los hechos, si así lo desea."

El equipo del Ministerio, todos los cuales fueron creíble vestido como muggles, escuchó con atención a Severus. Cuando los Granger confirmó que Dumbledore se había acercado a ellos sin ser invitado y que había estado actuando de manera amenazante hacia ellos, el hombre que era, obviamente, el líder del equipo tomó la varita de Severus y realizó Priori Incantatem en él, estableciendo cuáles son los últimos hechizos que habían sido utilizados. Al ver que los últimos hechizos utilizados apoyaron historia de Severus, concluyó que Severus y los Granger habían estado diciendo la verdad. "Gracias por la oferta de la memoria, el señor Prince. Le vamos a tomar esa oferta", dijo con gratitud.

Severus cogió un puñado de arena y lo transfiguro en un vacío, vial de pociones de vidrio. Debido a que el vidrio está hecho de arena, la transfiguración duraría más que un vial conjurado haría. La extracción de la memoria, Severus lo selló en el vial. "Es irrompible", comentó mientras se la entregó. "Además, si necesita testimonio bajo Veritaserum, con mucho gusto puedo proporcionárselo."

El equipo del Ministerio se miró sorprendido. "Digamos que soy muy consciente de la tendencia de Albus Dumbledore en asumir que la ley no se aplica a él, y creo que es desde hace mucho tiempo que él se levantó a una autoridad mayor que la suya" Severus explicó mordazmente.

El líder del equipo de Ministerio asintió y colocó un traslador en la espalda del anciano. Con un toque de la varita del líder del equipo para el traslador, Dumbledore se había ido. El resto del equipo se apareció a distancia en silencio, pero el líder del equipo se acercó a Severus. "Gracias por su ayuda, Sr. Prince. Es muy apreciada. ¿Cómo podemos contactar con usted si tenemos más preguntas?"

"Tengo una redirección de búhos en mi casa. El Sr. Dumbledore ha estado tratando de ponerse en contacto conmigo por algún tiempo y lo he estado evitando. Obviamente, él no recibió el mensaje. Francamente, yo no confío en que no convierta todas las cartas en un traslador, no es que yo les he abierto sin el debido cuidado en todo caso, usted puede ponerse en contacto conmigo a través de Gringotts Ginebra; comprueban mi correo para las sorpresas imprevistas y reenviarla a mí."

"Gracias, señor Prince. Mi nombre es Timon Erhard y puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo a través de la Oficina de Magia Accidental del Ministerio, si usted tiene cualquier pregunta" le informó Severus.

"Gracias, Sr. Erhard. Aprecio su ayuda," dijo Severus con gratitud. "Oh, y aquí está la varita de Dumbledore señor. Confisqué que antes de que pudiera atacar a los Granger."

Timon Erhard tomó la varita le ofrecía y se desapareció de nuevo al Ministerio suizo. Severus se volvió hacia los Granger, que estaban todos mirándolo en shock. "Les prometo que no voy a hacer nada de mal," dijo solemnemente. "Me doy cuenta de que esta no era la manera ideal para ser introducido en el mundo mágico, pero les prometo que estarán a salvo conmigo."

"Mundo Mágico... magia..." dijo Helen débilmente.

"Esto no es realmente el lugar ideal para explicar todo a usted. ¿Estaría usted dispuesto a confiar en mí lo suficiente como para venir conmigo?" Severus preguntó cuidadosamente. "Son bienvenido a visitarme en mi casa, ¿o yo podría llevarte a un lugar en el distrito de magos? Es más público, por lo que podría sentirse más cómodo allí."

John y Helen se miraron. Helen arqueó las cejas y John asintió con decisión. "Vamos a ir con ustedes", dijo. "Parece que nos han salvado de ese viejo loco, así que no tenemos ninguna razón para desconfiar de que todavía".

"Espero que no te voy a dar ninguna razón para cambiar sus mentes acerca de mí", respondió Severus. Los tres adultos rápidamente juntaron sus pertenencias y Severus llevo a los Granger hacia una arboleda cercana. "Tan pronto como estemos fuera de la vista, voy a llamar a un par de los elfos domésticos que trabajan para mí. Son seres mágicos, como brownies, que sirven a los magos. Ellos están unidos a un Maestro, o para una familia. Sé que suena como la esclavitud, pero que realmente no lo es, siempre y cuando se les trata bien - por desgracia, no todos los propietarios en realidad tratan bien a sus elfos. Los elfos domésticos tienen que estar unidos para ser feliz y saludable . Si no están unidos se marchitan y pierden su magia; una vez que su magia se ha ido, se mueren. Si están unidos a brujas y magos fuertes, pueden vivir durante generaciones, con el vínculo que se transmite de padres a hijos. Son un poco extraño mirando pero son muy leales y criaturas de buen corazón."

"¿Tiene muchos elfos domésticos en condiciones de servidumbre a usted?" preguntó Helen vacilante, sin saber si le gustaba el sonido de esto.

Severus sonrió. "Hay un elfo Dobby, que está unido a Harry personalmente. Su compañero se une a la Casa Prince, más que a mí personalmente. Yo les he prometido que cuando Harry se case, si su esposa no tiene un elfo ya unido a ella, entonces ella puede llegar a ser el elfo personal de la esposa de Harry, para que puedan estar juntos Aparte de eso, tengo otros cuatro elfos - dos parejas -. Aunque esa cifra pronto podría aumentar tres se unen a la Casa Prince y el otro es mi elfo personal y mayordomo. He prometido a las tres parejas que pueden tener elfos bebes si quieren, ya que los elfos domésticos necesitan el permiso de su Maestro para tener hijos, por lo que pronto podría ser invadida por pequeños elfos. Yo vivo en una finca bastante grande que estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar un montón de trabajo para ellos que ver hasta que los jóvenes tengan la edad suficiente para encontrar nuevos maestros y maestras. Voy a ser muy cuidadoso a donde permito que vayan, sin embargo. Algunas personas realmente tratan a sus elfos terriblemente y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que ningún elfo me dejes por una mala situación."

Para entonces, habían llegado a la línea de árboles. Severus, sosteniendo la mano de Harry, dio unos pasos en los árboles, que queda a la vista de los Granger, que se había detenido en el borde de los árboles. "Jibbs! Dobby! Flippity!" el llamo. Con un crack, los tres elfos aparecieron. Los Granger saltaron alarmados, sobresaltado pesar de la advertencia de Severus.

"Estos son Jibbs, mi elfo personal; Dobby, elfo personal de Harry, y Flippity, compañero de Dobby, Jibbs, Dobby, Flippity, estos son el señor y la señora Granger y su hija, Hermione Jibbs, ¿podrías aparecerte con el Sr. Granger a Prince Manor...? Flippity, por favor tome a la señora Granger. Dobby, por favor asegúrese de Harry. Me quedo con Hermione. Debo advertirle, "dijo mirando a los Granger, que la sensación de ser Apareció es bastante desagradable, pero sólo dura unos pocos segundos."

John respiró hondo. Este día estaba más raro y más raro. "¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" le preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Por favor, sólo toma mi mano, señor Granger, señor", dijo Jibbs. John asintió y le tendió la mano. "Muy bien, Jibbs. Por favor, ¿me llevará a Prince Manor?" Jibbs agarró su mano con una sonrisa y con una grieta tranquila, estaban lejos.

Severus se arrodilló delante de Hermione, que estaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. "No te preocupes, pequeña," dijo. "Voy a llevarte conmigo. El viaje no va a ser muy agradable, pero estaré más rápidamente. Estarás de vuelta con su mamá y papá en un momento. ¿De acuerdo?" Hermione asintió y Severus la tomó en brazos, colocándola con comodidad en su cadera.

Helen, que había estado observando la interacción de Severus con Hermione se tranquilizó. "Hola, Flippity," ella sonrió al pequeño elfo. "¿Me llevarás, por favor?" preguntó, tendiéndole la mano.

"Por supuesto, señora Grangy" Flippity chilló y se desapareció con la bella dama que habló tan amablemente con ella. Dobby ya se había desaparecido con Harry, que era bastante veterano en ser aparecido por ahora. Severus dio a Hermione una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sosteniendo con firmeza, se retorcía y se apareció a distancia.

 **N/A:** **1** Catius pater era el dios romano que se invoca para afilar la mente de los niños a medida que desarrollan intelectualmente; parecía apropiado para el nombre de una escuela.

 **-Fin del capítulo 7-**

 **IzarBlackRiddle**


	8. Capitulo 8

**N/T:** ok sé que prometí subirlo hace varios días, pero mi lap me hace bullying y me deja subir otras historias pero esta no, así que decidí esperar para ver si podía otra vez, así que aquí esta, el ultimo capitulo, una disculpa por las demoras y espero que les haya gustado :3

Por cierto tengo otras historias por si les interesa, estoy trabajando actualmente en mi amigo sombra, que espero realmente actualizar regularmente y espero que les guste tanto como me gusta escribirlo.

 **N/A:** Severus cambia su nombre durante la historia. Sin embargo, para que sea más fácil de entender, voy a seguir usando el nombre de Severus por el nombre que todos conocemos. Las únicas veces que utilizara su nuevo nombre se es cuando ella presenta a gente nueva, o cuando alguien está hablando con él y se dirige a él por su nombre.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto.

 **CAPÍTULO 8 Y último**

Segundos después de aparecerse de la playa, Severus estaba de pie en el vestíbulo de Prince Manor, junto con Harry y el resto de los Granger. "¿Estás bien, pequeña?" -preguntó Hermione, que todavía estaba encaramado en su cadera. La joven respiró hondo y le sonrió, un poco temblorosa.

"Buena chica", dijo, besando la parte superior de su cabeza, antes de colocarla suavemente de pie en el suelo. "Bienvenido a Prince Manor" dijo a sus padres.

"Dobby, Flippity, ¿llevarían a Harry y Hermione al jardín para jugar? Mantengan un ojo en ellos, por favor. Cuando estén listos para entrar, tal vez podrían llevarlos a la habitación de Harry para jugar allí, y también darles un poco de jugo y fruta como merienda."

"Dobby y Flippity harán eso, Maestro Prince" dijo Dobby felizmente, cuando él y su compañera tomaron a Harry y Hermione de la mano y los llevaron afuera.

"Dobby y Flippity tomarán un buen cuidado de los niños. No van a dejar que ningún daño les ocurra a ellos", dijo Severus, dando comienzo a sus invitados a una sala de estar serena y cómoda, con puertas francesas que dan al jardín. Las puertas estaban abiertas y los tres adultos podían oír a los niños chillando de risa mientras jugaban.

Cuando los tres adultos estaban sentados cómodamente, con una bandeja de té y bollos en frente de ellos, por cortesía de Kizzy y Lolly, Severus comenzó su explicación. "Como se vio, la magia es real. No es un mago que saca un conejo de un sombrero, sino un mago de verdad y la magia de la bruja En los días de Merlín -Sí, que realmente existía - mágicos y no mágicos vivían pacíficamente junto entre sí, pero con el tiempo, no mágicos empezaron a temer a los mágicos y con la propagación del cristianismo y la fe religiosa, el miedo y la persecución aumentó. Desde principios del siglo XV en adelante la caza de brujas creció cada vez más feroz, hasta que a finales del siglo XVII, cuando el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico nació con el fin de salvaguardar la comunidad de magos y ocultar su presencia de los no mágicos. Desde entonces, el mundo mágico ha existido en secreto junto, pero separada del mundo no mágico.

"Humanos Mágicos caen en cuatro categorías principales: la primera es los que se llaman sangre pura. Estas son las brujas y magos que dicen tener una herencia mágica pura, sin un matrimonio o con los de patrimonio no mágico o mixto… ¡Cosas que son tonterías, si usted me pregunta! Si nosotros los mágicos no nos casáramos con los de patrimonio no mágico de vez en cuando, nos habríamos extinguido ya. Así las cosas, las tasas de natalidad en las viejas familias de sangre pura son los niños en su mayoría muy bajas y muchos de estas familias no son particularmente poderosos mágicamente. Consanguinidad en mágicas tiende a dar lugar a una falta de magia, en lugar de la discapacidad, al igual que en el mundo no mágico. En muchos países, sobre todo en Gran Bretaña, los sangre pura consideran a sí mismos como la nobleza autoproclamado del mundo mágico. Quizá debo mencionar que el mundo mágico británico es bastante medieval en su puesta en marcha. Poder está en manos de los sangre pura porque ha heredado más de lo que ganado, y siempre ya que están en el poder, ellos nunca van a permitir el poder a otros. El poder es adictivo y los que lo tienen son reacios a renunciar a el.

"Más abajo la escala es los de patrimonio no mágico o nacido muggle, como se les conoce en Gran Bretaña. Los no mágicos se conocen como los muggles. Es todo un término peyorativo, ya que los magos consideran a sí mismos como superiores a los que no tienen la magia, a pesar de que la mayoría de los no mágicos son más inteligentes, creativos, lógico y creativo que los mágicos. Especialmente en los países retrógrados como Gran Bretaña, muchos sangres puras considerar a los muggles como salvajes y bárbaros. Incluso aquellos que son pro-muggle tienden a considerar a los no mágicos como poco más que simplones, me temo que decir.

"Entre los sangre pura y los nacidos muggles - la clase media, si se quiere -. Son los de herencia mixta, también conocido como mestizos son tolerados mejor que los de nacimiento muggle, pero no bastante para tener la influencia de un sangre pura. O en su mayoría no, de todos modos. Depende de la mezcla particular de su herencia. Por ejemplo, el hijo de un sangre pura y mestizo, o incluso una sangre pura y un nacido muggle, tiene más influencia que aquel cuya ascendencia es en su mayoría de origen mixto, pasando varias generaciones atrás. Entre más distante de ser sangre pura son, peor considerados son.

"Por último, hay aquellos que han nacido en las familias mágicas pero que no tienen la magia para sí mismos, también conocido como Squibs - otro término despectivo, pero no puedo pensar en una alternativa preferible fuera de la mano. Al ser un squib es considerado como una desgracia por muchas familias y que no es en absoluto desconocido para los más fanáticos sangres pura para matar a sus hijos squib, como si fueran animales, que necesitan ser sacrificado. Incluso aquellos que no van tan lejos a menudo repudian a esos niños. En algunas formas que es mejor haber sido repudiado ", reflexionó.

"Están en una clara desventaja en el mundo mágico, si no tienen la magia sí mismos. Piense en ello como una persona ciega ser dado un libro para leer que no está en Braille y que no tienen a nadie para leer a ellos. Ellos no pueden acceder a la historia o la información que contiene. Un Squib no puede acceder a la magia y que, por tanto, no pueden hacer la más básica de las cosas, ya que los hogares y negocios mágicos están alimentados por arte de magia. La magia y la tecnología no mágica no se mezclan bien. Y a medida que se han reunido por el hecho de que los niños no mágicos tienden a ser repudiado, el mundo mágico está muy detrás de los tiempos. Compare su actitud hacia los Squibs a la de los no mágicos hace un siglo, que consideradas las personas con discapacidad como discapacitados **1**. No había ninguna disposición para ellos y ningún intento de ayudarlos. No hay perros guía para ciegos, sin la lengua de signos para sordos, no hay ayudas para caminar o cualquier otro tipo de ayuda. Eso es como son las cosas para los Squibs dentro el mundo mágico. Son mucho mejor en el largo plazo de abandonar el mundo de los magos -¡preferentemente con la bendición de sus padres! - Y unirse al mundo no mágico, en el que puedan tener una vida, una familia y la carrera de igual a igual, "Severus declaró apasionadamente, asintiendo a los Granger de acuerdo con él el mundo de la magia puede ser extraño para ellos, pero esto se podría entender..

"Por supuesto, no todos los países están atrapados en el pasado como Gran Bretaña," continuó Severus. "Los condados del Nuevo Mundo, como América, Canadá, Australia y Nueva Zelanda son mucho más liberal. Ellos no tienen el concepto de clase que Gran Bretaña y gran parte de Europa sigue. Aunque, para ser honesto, incluso eso es principalmente en Gran Bretaña y en Europa Central y Oriental. El francés tuvo su revolución después de todo. Escandinavia y los países del Benelux son tan y liberal como sus contrapartes no mágicos de mente abierta. Y, por supuesto, Suiza y Holanda acogerá las principales organizaciones internacionales, haciéndolas de las más liberales de todos, debido a esas influencias. Estos países todos acaten el Estatuto del Secreto - manteniendo el mundo mágico oculto a los no mágicos sigue siendo extremadamente importante - pero son mucho más acogedor de mágicos de primera generación y no les importa si una bruja o un mago es sangre pura, mestizo o nacido muggle. Todos son tratados por igual."

Severus resopló. "Hay una teoría de que todas las primeras generaciones son en realidad de la herencia mágica pero tantas generaciones atrás que se ha perdido el conocimiento de la magia en la familia. Por ejemplo, si tuviéramos que investigar su árbol genealógico, Hermione podría ser demostrado ser el muchas veces bisnieta de un Squib."

Severus de repente miró pensativo. "¿Sabe si su apellido era siempre Dagworth-Granger?" -preguntó con curiosidad. "Hay una Hector Dagworth-Granger en el mundo mágico. Si, tal vez, alguna vez hubo un hijo Squib, él pudo haber optado por cambiar su nombre por el de Granger al salir del mundo de la magia."

John miró atónito. "Creo que mi bisabuelo, efectivamente, cambiar su nombre de Dagworth-Granger," contestó. "Tendría que revisar nuestros archivos de la familia para estar seguro, pero creo que he oído hablar de él que tiene un hermano llamado Héctor. ¿Significa eso...?"

"¿Tiene herencia mágica en la sangre? Sí, sí. Si no recuerdo mal, la familia Dagworth-Granger tiene todo pero se extinguió. Héctor está entrado en años y creo que su esposa y su único hijo murieron durante los ataques aéreos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Por desgracia, incluso la magia no puede evitar que una bomba caiga sobre su casa. Usted debe tomar una prueba de herencia mágica para comprobar su linaje y, si está demostrado estar relacionada con Hector Dagworth-Granger, que pueda organizar una introducción para ti, si gusta. Estoy seguro de que preferiría saber que hay alguien de la familia para heredar, en lugar de permitir que el Ministerio para aprovechar todo lo que después de su muerte, porque no hay parientes de sangre restantes. Por supuesto, no tienen que decidir esto ahora. Todo esto es muy nuevo para usted y, estoy seguro, bastante abrumador, así que tómese su tiempo para pensar en ello. "

"¿Que está involucrado en la prueba herencia mágica?" preguntó John con curiosidad.

"Una poción especial necesita ser hecho y añadir luego tres gotas de sangre de Hermione. Esta se vierte sobre una hoja de pergamino (o en una pared tapices que cuelgan en las familias de más edad) y un hechizo se recita. El árbol de familia, entonces aparece en el pergamino o el tapiz o cualquier superficie que usted elige utilizar. Tres gotas de sangre se llevarán a Hermione hace cinco generaciones, a ella tres veces bisabuelo, que debería ser suficiente. Por cada tres gotas adicionales de sangre adicional, otras cinco generaciones van a aparecer en el árbol. El árbol genealógico conservarán su magia y las generaciones posteriores aparecerán automáticamente. Los descendientes de aquellos que han sido repudiado no aparece, sin embargo, y si su bisabuelo fue repudiado por ser un squib, que lo haría explicar por qué Hermione no ha aparecido en su árbol tapiz familia, si los Dagworth-Granger si tienen uno".

"¿Es la poción difícil o peligroso para elaborar?" preguntó Helen.

"No por un experimentado profesor de Pociones," respondió Severus. "Yo estaría dispuesto a prepararla para ti. Aunque no soy técnicamente un profesor de Pociones calificado, tengo los conocimientos necesarios, habilidades y experiencia. No he realizado un aprendizaje formal, porque he estado ocupada criando a Harry, pero que va a comenzar sus estudios después del verano y espero tener la oportunidad de alcanzar mi Maestría luego de eso."

"¿Te importaría si nos tomamos un tiempo para pensar en ello?" Helen preguntó vacilante. El Sr. Príncipe había sido muy útil y ella no quería que pensara que era ingrato.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Severus exclamó. "Me sorprendería de hecho, si opta por correr en sin considerar el asunto adecuadamente. De nuestra corta periodo como conocidos, puedo decir honestamente que no sería de carácter para usted."

John se echó a reír. "¡Usted tendría razón en eso!" el acepto. "Gracias, señor Prince, por toda su ayuda y explicaciones."

"Llámame Rennard, por favor." Severus suspiró. "Me temo que eso era sólo una introducción a la historia de mí. Hay más que tengo que explicar a usted. No menos importante de los cuales es Albus Dumbledore ¿Estás listo para escuchar más o prefiere tomarse un tiempo primero para digerir lo que les he dicho hasta ahora? "

Helen y John intercambiaron miradas. "Probablemente deberíamos escucharlo todo en este momento", dijo Helen finalmente. "En caso de que Dumbledore o sus compañeros estén saliendo a por nosotros. ¿Qué iba a hacer para nosotros de todos modos?"

"Los niños mágicos empiezan su educación mágica a los once años, cuando su núcleo mágico se estabiliza lo suficiente para permitir por ello. Antes de eso, no hay educación formal. La mayoría de los niños están bien educados en casa o por un tutor privado, aunque hay los que tienen vínculos con el mundo no mágico que optan por enviar a sus hijos a las escuelas no mágicas para su educación inicial. En Gran Bretaña, las primeras generaciones no se nos dice del mundo mágico hasta que cumplan once años y están listos para comenzar su educación mágica en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Como estoy seguro que usted puede imaginar, esto causa muchos dolores de cabeza para las familias que no son mágicos, mientras luchan por comprender la razón de los sucesos extraños alrededor de sus hijos."

Severus notó los dos médicos que intercambian miradas de comprensión y empatía. Era evidente que habían estado sufriendo esa misma angustia por Hermione. Eso explicaba por qué tan fácilmente aceptadas confesión de Severus de la existencia del mundo mágico. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que pensar que algo estaba muy mal con su hijo.

"En lugar de ponerse en contacto con las familias que no son mágicas una vez que el niño muestra sus primeros signos de magia, en el Reino Unido que en vez dejan de tratar de hacer frente a estos extraños sucesos generados por sus hijos por su cuenta. Esto significa que el niño no aprende a controlar su magia accidental, que por lo general es alimentado por la emoción -. Aunque me di cuenta de que Hermione ha aprendido a usar su magia deliberadamente en cierta medida. A medida que el Estatuto del Secreto es de suma importancia, cuando la magia se produce en una zona no mágica, delante de los muggles, entonces tiene que ser contenida. Por desgracia, en Gran Bretaña, que por lo general significa que limpia memoria de la gente del evento. En países como Suiza, donde los niños se les dice acerca de la magia tan pronto como se muestran signos de ella y luego se les da ayuda para controlarlo, sus ataques de magia accidental se reducen y no hay necesidad de ir en torno a que viola casualmente mente de la gente."

"¿Qué es lo que el viejo hombre quería hacer con nosotros?" John preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Desafortunadamente sí. Me temo que no hay nada que no son mágicos pueden hacer para defenderse de algo así, tanto como me gustaría que hubiera," Severus respondió con pesar. Incluso Oclumancia no sería posible para los muggles.

"¿Quién es él exactamente? ¿Qué autoridad tiene él que ver una cosa tan terrible?" Helen exigió indignado. "Eso es... eso es violación mental!"

"No eres muy mal con esa descripción," Severus estuvo de acuerdo. "En cuanto a la supuesta autoridad de Dumbledore... a lo largo de la historia, ha habido muchas brujas y magos oscuros. Un mago oscuro llamado Gellert Grindelwald se aprovechó de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para promover su propia agenda, que, de haber tenido éxito, habría implicado la ruptura del Estatuto del Secreto y la creación de un nuevo orden en el que los magos y brujas sabias y poderosas (su definición de mágicos, no la mía!) eran los amos benévolos del mundo, con los no mágicos serviles a ellos. Dumbledore lo derrotó en un solo combate y desde entonces se ha tratado como el sabio y todopoderoso líder de la Luz.

"Desde la derrota de Grindelwald, Dumbledore le ha permitido mantener numerosos cargos públicos y políticos. En la actualidad, Dumbledore es el director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y el Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot, que es el órgano de gobierno, tanto legislativo y judicial, en mágica Bretaña. Es como la Casa de los Lores, pero sin una Cámara de los Comunes para equilibrarlo. Hasta hace poco, Dumbledore era también el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional, que es equivalente a ser el Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas para los magos.

"Dumbledore se volvió tan venerado por derrotar a Grindelwald, que ha venido a creer en su propia leyenda. En su mente, sólo él sabe qué es lo mejor para todos y que considera a sí mismo como infalible. Por desgracia, el resto del mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña suscribe esa la teoría, así y lo trata casi como un dios. El resultado es que él hace lo que quiere, creyendo que es su derecho divino para hacerlo."

"Así que si volvemos a Gran Bretaña para vivir, ¿vamos a estar bajo su jurisdicción? No sólo Hermione ser un ciudadano de segunda clase, pero ¿que probablemente va a tener gente jugando con nuestras mentes sin razón?" preguntó John con cautela.

"Me temo que sí," Severus suspiró. "En teoría, conmigo poniéndolos bajo la protección de mi casa debería protegerlos, pero en la práctica, eso no significará mucho si Dumbledore o sus secuaces deciden seguir adelante y actuar de todos modos. Puede reclamar una indemnización después de los hechos, pero ganado aun así no restaurar sus recuerdos ".

"Suiza está sonando mejor y mejor por el momento", comentó John secamente.

"No es tan lejos que nuestros padres no pueden venir a visitarnos, en lugar de ir nosotros a ellos" Helen estuvo de acuerdo. "Va a ser mucho más fácil para ellos si nos instalamos en este lugar, en lugar de moverse en un barco."

"Pueden quedarse aquí en Prince Manor durante el tiempo que te gusta," dijo Severus. "Estás a salvo aquí, detrás de las salas de seguridad de alta calidad. Si usted decide quedarse en Suiza, una vez que usted compra su propia casa, voy a estar feliz de colocar protecciones en él que impidan la intrusión de otros magos. Voy a hablar con los goblins – que corren el banco de los magos y son especialistas -. Para que pueden aumentar las protecciones para que usted le garantizo que ni Dumbledore ni nadie más que él puede enviar después de que solo puede ser capaz de romper las barreras e invadir su casa."

"Gracias", dijo John con gratitud. "La idea de que alguien viola mi mente me molesta enormemente por alguna razón."

"¡Me sorprende!" Severus arrastrando las palabras con sarcasmo. "¿Por qué no te aparecerse a su hotel?, para que puedas revisar. Me quedaré con usted en caso de que Dumbledore ha sido puesto en libertad - aunque, es de esperar que haya sido expulsado de Suiza y se le haya dicho que no volviera - y trata venir en pos de usted. "

"Agradecería eso" acordó Juan.

Una hora más tarde, los Granger estaban instalados en el ala de invitados. Flippity había sido asignado a los Granger para compensar su falta de magia, aunque Severus pretende cambiar muchos de los encantamientos de la mansión, como el funcionamiento de las luces, con un reconocimiento de voz sencilla en lugar de la detección de un núcleo mágico. Se necesitaría un par de días para completarlo, pero hasta entonces, Flippity estaba feliz de ayudar. Con la adición de algunos objetos antiguos, lámparas de parafina no tecnológicas, velas y fósforos, los Granger sería hacer frente en el ínterin. Se fueron a la cama esa noche con una selección de libros de historia de magia, para tratar de ganar un sentido de este nuevo y extraño mundo que sólo se habían introducido a.

John aceptó la oferta de trabajo de la OMS y Helen comenzó a buscar una práctica dental que necesitara un nuevo socio, a la vez que trataba la maternidad Harry y Hermione con imparcialidad. Severus había creado una traslador operado por contraseña reutilizable para que John llegara al trabajo y viceversa. Se lo llevó a un callejón sin complicaciones cerca del edificio de la OMS y que fue capaz de volver a Prince Manor desde cualquier lugar, ya que se teclea en el destino más que el punto de origen. Cuando Helen encontró una posición en una clínica dental en Ginebra, Severus creó un traslador similar para ella, también. Ambos dentistas llevaban sus trasladores en todo momento, ya que eran, de hecho, sus anillos de boda. Esto significaba que si alguna vez se enfrentan a una bruja o mago desagradable, que no tendrían que perder tiempo valioso en busca de sus trasladores pero podría salir de inmediato.

Pero eso vino después, como Helen no comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente. Los Granger nunca habían querido Hermione ser hijo único, pero, una vez que había comenzado a mostrar signos de magia accidental, que habían sido cautelosos de tener otro hijo cuando ellos no sabían lo que estaba mal con su preciosa hija. Ahora sabían que no había nada malo con Hermione - ella era simplemente mágico. Mucho más aliviados, y sabiendo que ahora tenían a Severus y a Claire para ayudarles con los retos de criar a un niño mágico - o niños - John y Helen comenzaron a tratar de tener un segundo hijo casi de inmediato, y de un año para el día de su primer y fortuito encuentro con Rennard y Harry Prince, Nathaniel Granger nació.

El tiempo pasó, pero los Granger no encontraban un hogar. Un acuerdo tácito que eran muy feliz viviendo en el Prince Manor y que Severus estaba muy feliz de acogerlos allí, ya que estaba disfrutando de su compañía. Claire Bonnay había llegado al final de agosto según lo acordado y pronto encajado en la dinámica del hogar Prince / Granger. Ella y Helen se llevaban muy bien juntas y Claire era perfectamente feliz de enseñar a los niños.

Severus elaboro la poción de herencia mágica y pronto se comprobó que Hermione era de hecho el tres veces nieta de Héctor Dagworth-Granger, un contemporáneo de un profesor de pociones de edad de Severus, Horace Slughorn, y potencialmente un contacto útil para Severus cuando intentó establecerse como un Maestro de Pociones con el nombre de Rennard Prince. Hector Dagworth-Granger estaba encantado de encontrar que tatara-nieta de su hermano que había resultado ser mágico. Severus ya había comenzado a enseñar a Harry y Hermione pociones básicas y Héctor, quien fue el fundador de la Sociedad más extraordinaria de maestro de Pociones, se emocionó al enterarse del gran interés de Hermione en el tema.

En verdad, Hermione era como una esponja y absorbió todo lo que le enseñaron, no importa el área temática que fuera. Severus podría decir que ella iba a ser una bruja muy capaz y muy poderosa, no importa en qué dirección fueran sus intereses en última instancia que la llevaran. Harry estaba menos centrado que Hermione, que Severus entendió fue el resultado de sus primeros años viviendo en un armario como elfo doméstico, pero Hermione, aunque muy potente en sí misma, no podía acercarse a Harry en términos de potencia bruta. De hecho, Severus sospechaba que cuando Harry se cultivara más, su poder mágico superaría al de Albus Dumbledore. Tanto los niños recogieron muy rápidamente lo que se les enseña, pero Harry era un aprendiz instintiva y entendía mejor al hacerlo físicamente, mientras que la mente lógica de Hermione aprendía mejor obteniendo primero una comprensión de la teoría pertinente. Los niños equilibrados entre sí a la perfección y eran una alegría para enseñar. Los cuatro adultos - Severus, John, Helen y Claire - tomaron gran satisfacción desde el desarrollo de los niños.

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron a la edad de once años, se decidió enviar a los niños a la escuela Pater Catius de Magia en Suiza. La idea de enviar a Hogwarts nunca pasó por cualquiera de las mentes de los padres y, mientras Beauxbatons era una muy buena escuela, la Escuela de Magia Pater Catius era preferible. No sólo era local, pero, a diferencia de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons, los alumnos pudieron asistir semanalmente, volviendo a casa los fines de semana. Tenía una reputación sin igual por la excelencia y era muy difícil entrar, ya que sólo el académico más brillante y la mayoría de los niños fueron aceptados. Harry y Hermione fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos, sin embargo, después de que la directora, Allegra Lehrer, había conocido a los dos niños. No sólo había directora Lehrer sido muy impresionado con su inteligencia y su capacidad mágica, ella también había simpatizado con el deseo de Severus para mantener a los niños alejados de Albus Dumbledore. Después de una reunión de gran éxito con la directora, ambos niños fueron matriculados en la escuela exclusiva y buscaban en gran medida con interés asistir.

Hacia el final del primer año escolar de Harry y de Hermione en Catius Pater, Severus recibió una noticia horrible de Gran Bretaña, lo que le hizo aún más feliz que él no había inscrito a Harry en Hogwarts. Aunque James y Lily Potter habían hecho todo lo posible para mantener a Charlie lejos de la influencia de Dumbledore, la obsesión del anciano con Voldemort tenía terribles resultados. Dumbledore había decidido probar a Charlie Potter y sus mejores amigos, Neville Longbottom y Ronald Weasley, para determinar la aptitud de la supuesta Niño-Que-Vivió para hacer frente al Señor Oscuro, que todavía creía que volvería.

Dumbledore había escondido la piedra filosofal en Hogwarts y por el jardinero, Hagrid, un hombre amable, leal y bien intencionado que era constitucionalmente incapaz de guardar un secreto, había caído suficientes consejos a los chicos para agitar su interés en el misterioso objeto escondido en Castillo de Hogwarts. Los otros profesores se negaron a asistir a Dumbledore en su plan, todos estaban convencidos de que el Señor Oscuro había muerto. Habían pensado que sin su cooperación, Dumbledore sería dejar a un lado su plan loco, pero, por desgracia, esto sólo lo hizo aún más decidida y procedió sin su conocimiento o asistencia.

Los chicos tenían que navegar por una serie de obstáculos peligrosos. Tuvieron que pasar un Cerberus, que era un perro guardián de tres cabezas extremadamente grande y salvaje, y una Acromántula, que era una araña gigante altamente venenosa con un gusto por la carne humana. También tenían que navegar por los tipos de trampas que uno esperaría encontrar en las tumbas de los antiguos reyes egipcios - caída de rocas, paredes móviles, salas llenas de picos y otros tales desafíos. Incluso tuvieron que resolver un enigma de pociones, que les permita identificar la poción correcta para que puedan pasar con seguridad a través de un muro de fuego, las otras selecciones posibles son varios venenos. Charlie Potter había sido asesinado, Ronald Weasley había sufrido daño cerebral permanente y Neville Longbottom había recibido heridas físicas de las que nunca podría recuperarse totalmente.

Hagrid había sido devastado por lo que había pasado con los tres chicos y se dejó ir con una advertencia con respecto a tener mascotas peligrosas, ya que se entendía que no era más que un hombre muy sencillo que se dedicó y por lo tanto fácilmente desviado por Albus Dumbledore. Castillo de Hogwarts, los jardines y el Bosque Prohibido alrededores fueron limpiados de mascotas peligrosas todo de Hagrid y él fue dado instrucciones estrictas sobre el tipo de animales que se le permitió mantener en el futuro, con el Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas prometiendo vigilarle cuidadosamente.

Dumbledore, por el contrario, fue detenido. Los padres de los tres niños estaban escupiendo fuego. Incluso James y Lily, que fueron devastados por la pérdida de su hijo, lograron despertar a sí mismos de lo más profundo de su dolor durante el tiempo suficiente para hacer frente a Dumbledore. Severus estaba sorprendido de que los diversos padres y Sirius Black, padrino de Charlie, no habían arrancado extremidad por extremidad del hombre. Fue al parecer sólo debido a las acciones rápidas de dos de los Jefes de Casa, Filius Flitwick y Pomona Sprout de Hogwarts, que Albus Dumbledore se vio detenido y retirado del castillo antes de que los seis padres tuvieran la oportunidad de apuntar sus varitas en el viejo tonto.

Debido a la gravedad de lo sucedido, los goblins de Gringotts, con permiso de Severus, lanzaron recuerdos seleccionados al Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y el Jefe del Departamento de Misterios, que había tanto prometidos nunca revelar o actuar sobre lo que iban a aprender en estas memorias. Los recuerdos vieron a los goblins utilizando la pluma Horrocrux para verificar la existencia de otros Horrocruxes, la destrucción de cada uno y el ritual de destierro, por lo que la pieza final del alma de Voldemort que había sido desterrada al Tártaro. Los recuerdos eran muy poderosos y el Jefe inefable y Amelia Bones, que ahora era jefa del DMLE, se dejaron ninguna duda de que Voldemort estaba muerto y que no regresaría a este plano de la existencia. Estas memorias fueron el último clavo en el ataúd de Dumbledore. Fue condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, con su magia obligado para que no pudiera escapar. Sin embargo, a la edad de ciento once, el choque de donde se encontró a sí mismo ya las duras condiciones eran demasiado para el viejo entrometido y él se desvaneció y murió, para alivio secreto de Severus rápidamente.

Los Potter y Longbottom ambos tenían niños más pequeños. Cuando Charlie Potter murió, Edmund Longbottom, quien llegó a ser muy protector de su hermano mayor, después del accidente de Neville, tenía siete años, Ruby Potter cinco, Daisy Longbottom cuatro y Liam Potter dos. Neville fue enviado a Beauxbatons el siguiente año escolar y los cuatro hijos más jóvenes Potter y Longbottom le seguía allí cuando era su turno para asistir a la escuela, a pesar de que Dumbledore ya no estaba en Hogwarts. Por desgracia, los Weasley no pudieron darse el lujo de enviar a sus hijos a otra parte, teniendo becas recibidas para enviar a los siete de sus hijos a Hogwarts. Habían sido galardonados con los daños causados por raíces de Dumbledore, pero estos fondos fueron principalmente a un lado para el cuidado continuo de Ronald, ya que ahora tenía la capacidad mental de un niño de cinco años y seguirá siendo así durante el resto de su vida. Como sus padres ancianos, que utilizarían ese dinero para contratar a alguien para ser compañero de largo plazo de Ronald y cuidador.

Filius Flitwick había sido nombrado nuevo director de Hogwarts, pasando por encima de Minerva McGonagall quien, como diputado, había sido el siguiente en línea. Minerva se consideró demasiado de un adulador Dumbledore por la Junta de Gobernadores, a pesar de que se había negado a colaborar en los planes del anciano para Charlie Potter. Filius quería nombrar a Pomona Sprout como Jefe Adjunto; sin embargo, como el profesor de Herbología, ella tenía los derechos adicionales en los invernaderos de la escuela, en la parte superior de sus deberes como profesor y Jefe de Casa, y tenía ni el tiempo ni la inclinación a asumir las funciones de Jefe Adjunto también. De mala gana, Filius dejó Minerva en su lugar, pero dejó muy claro que ella estaba en libertad condicional. La bruja de fuego estaba furiosa por su advertencia, pero se había horrorizado ante la tragedia que había caído sobre sus tres cachorros de Gryffindor y en privado tuvo que admitir que Filius tenía un punto. Minerva nunca dejó de culparse a sí misma por defender a Dumbledore tanto.

Claire nunca se dio cuenta de su sueño de abrir una escuela primaria. Seis meses después del nacimiento de Nathaniel Granger, Claire se casó con Severus, y la pareja completamente feliz había tenido tres hijos en rápida sucesión. La nueva Señora príncipe pasó los primeros años de los niños Granger y Prince en tutoría por ella misma pero cuando el mas joven comenzó Catius Pater, ella comenzó a enseñar allí a tiempo parcial, para gran desconcierto de Severus. Él había odiado la enseñanza y no podía entender la apelación. Sin embargo, su esposa era un maestro verdaderamente dotado y Allegra Lehrer contado afortunada de tener a Claire en el personal, destinando a la joven como su propio sucesor potencial.

Severus recalificado como un Maestro de Pociones con el patrocinio de Pociones Héctor Dagworth-Granger. Su habilidad indudable y talento natural para pociones hicieron a Héctor a renunciar el requisito de pasar un mínimo de dos años de aprendiz a un maestro. Si Héctor estaba siendo realmente sincero consigo mismo, Rennard Prince era mucho mayor en Pociones de lo que él nunca lo sería. Con aportaciones y comentarios de Héctor Dagworth-Granger y su red de contactos, Severus finalmente logró alcanzar una cura permanente para la licantropía. Severus, quien había asumido el control de gestión de la empresa familiar, Industrias Prince, agregó una división de pociones a la empresa, a la que llamó Salubritas. Se centró en la investigación y el desarrollo y oficiales y aprendices empleados para hacer pociones.

Sus hijos más jóvenes, completas niñas de papá, siguieron más de cerca los pasos de su padre. Laurel alcanzó una Maestría en Aritmancia, que se puso a buen uso en Industrias Prince, tanto la asistencia en el departamento de investigación y desarrollo y en la gestión de la cartera de inversiones de la familia; Bryony convirtió en un amante de Pociones y Jessamine en un herbolario, ambos trabajan en Salubritas. Las tres chicas estaban encantadas de trabajar con su padre después de la calificación en sus diversas profesiones. Nathaniel Granger, por otro lado, después de años de remendar los rasguños de las tres chicas más jóvenes, tomó después de que sus padres encantados y se convirtió en un sanador mágico.

Harry y Hermione nunca perdieron la conexión que habían experimentado el momento en que se conocieron y, para sorpresa de nadie, que se casaron una vez que terminaron la escuela. Hermione había seguido para absorber la teoría mágica lo largo de su escolaridad y ya había comenzado a experimentar con hechizos a la edad de catorce años. Su agudo intelecto y su gran interés en la teoría detrás de la magia se ganó su puesto en el Departamento de Misterios Suizo y que fue reclutado por ellos tan pronto como cumplió los diecisiete años y era de la edad en la palabra mágica. Hermione insistió en terminar su último año en la escuela pero se las arregló para llevar a cabo algunos proyectos para el Departamento de Misterios todo el tiempo antes de terminar sus estudios, obteniendo resultados excepcionales en sus exámenes finales, incluso para los estándares de Catius Pater. Hermione, que nunca perdió su fascinación con la teoría de la magia, se levantó rápidamente a través de las filas y se convirtió en Jefe de los Inefables a una edad temprana sin precedentes. La joven lider inefable de Suiza ganó rápidamente el respeto de la mayoría de los departamentos de Misterios de todo el mundo.

Harry era un estudiante talentoso pero igualmente menos entusiasta - aunque, para ser justos, ¡muy pocos estudiantes eran tan entusiasta como Hermione! Él había sido un jugador de Quidditch apasionado y experto en la escuela, pero optó por no convertirse en profesional. Había descubierto dentro de sí una afinidad para trabajar la madera, y con su tendencia a la magia práctica más teórico, y su pasión por el Quidditch, ya había diseñado una escoba de carreras revolucionaria incluso antes de salir de la escuela. Bajo la cobertura de Industrias Prince, fundó su propia compañía de escoba, Zephyros, lo que hizo de todo, desde escobas de formación para principiantes hasta-top de la gama, escobas de carreras. Las escobas Zephyros pronto se convirtieron en las mejores escobas con estándar de muchos equipos internacionales de Quidditch, y rápidamente llegó a ser conocido como el mejor en el mundo.

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, Severus había considerado volver a la vida de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que era mucho más feliz como Rennard Prince de lo que nunca había sido como Severus Snape, aunque él ya no tenía la distinción de ser el más joven maestro de pociones para calificar en Gran Bretaña en más de trescientos años. Su familia era floreciente y se deleitaba en trabajar tan de cerca con sus hijos y los cuñados, maridos de las tres niñas de todo terminaron uniéndose a Industrias Prince también y el hombre antes adusto, de mal genio y sin alegría no podía creer como mucho que su vida había cambiado para mejor.

La adopción de Harry fue lo mejor que le había pasado. Le ha traído tanta alegría y felicidad a su vida. Por todo lo que estaba orgulloso de sus logros como Maestro de Pociones, nada le hacía más feliz o más orgulloso que ser un esposo y padre, se dijo a sí mismo todos los días con asombro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Fin del capítulo 8-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **N/A: 1** Cuando era pequeña, me encantaba el libro Daddy Long Legs (1912) de Jean Webster. Hace poco leí la secuela, Dear Enemy (1915), por primera vez y quedé horrorizado al leer el protagonista describe los niños con discapacidad como defectuoso. Sin embargo, que realmente fue la actitud de la época. No por la crueldad, sino porque la gente realmente no sabían nada mejor. Mi percepción de Potterverse es que Squibs son mágicamente discapacitados y la actitud del mundo mágico hacia ellos se puede comparar a la de nuestras actitudes lamentables no hace mucho tiempo hacia los discapacitados.

 **N / A:** Ha habido un par de críticas comentando el hecho de que lo que causó que los Potter olvidaran a Harry no se explica, aunque yo pensé que había explicado eso con la especulación sobre el encantamiento Fidelius. De acuerdo con el canon, una vez que el Guardián Secreto muere, todas las personas que han aprendido el secreto de ellos se convertirán en los nuevos Guardianes secretos. Si el Guardián ha optado por no revelar el secreto para nadie, entonces el secreto muere con ellos. Voldemort adaptó el Fidelius para que sólo sus Mortífagos fueran conscientes de Harry Potter, pero todos ellos murieron con él. La razón por que la gente era consciente de Harry Prince era que había vuelto a nacer como una nueva persona. El secreto de Harry Potter fue olvidado; pero Harry Prince nunca fue un secreto.

.

.

.

Gracias por seguir a Severus y Harry en este viaje :)

 _ **-Fin de la historia-**_

 **IzarBlackRiddle**


End file.
